Memories of my Heart
by scolli20
Summary: A modern day fic in which Michaela is in a coma. Sully recounts memories of their time together as he is faced with the most difficult decision of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories of my Heart**

**Chapter 1**

_Summary: A present day fic in which Michaela is in a coma. Sully recounts memories of their time together as he is faced with the most difficult decision of his life._

Author's Note: I thought it would be fun to explore Michaela and Sully's relationship through memories as well as through different time periods. Although I'm normally not a fan of present day DQMW fics, I have found a few I've thoroughly enjoyed and thought I would try to write one myself. I will tell you that upcoming chapters do have scenes taking place in 1867. Remember I'm no writer, but I would still love to hear any comments.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or names of characters. Both are property of the creators of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman, Beth Sullivan, and the CBS network._

"_To live in hearts we leave behind, Is not to die"- Thomas Campbell_

**April 21st, 2010**

He glanced over at her and couldn't help but admire her beauty. Her golden brown hair lay sprawled across the stark white surface. He approached her and took her lifeless hand in his. He sat down beside her with her hand in his praying with everything in his heart that today would be the day. Today she would wake from this horrible nightmare that had taken them both. It had been four months. Four long months without her, and it was too much. He honestly didn't know how he did it. How did he will himself to get up everyday to return to this awful place? This place that held his soul mate captive. If only magic was real, he thought. If only I could have just one wish. He knew exactly what that wish would be. He would wish that he could look into those beautiful multi-colored eyes once again. He would wish for his fiancée, his everything, to open her eyes and look at him. He would wish she wasn't in a coma, and he didn't have a terrible decision to make. A decision that loomed over him with every breath he took…

He still remembered the day they met. He would always remember it down to the last detail. He would never forget the day she walked into his life. It changed him forever…

* * *

**June 4th, 2008**

He awoke and turned to look at the flashing red numbers on his nightstand. The numbers blinked back at him reading ten o'clock. It was Saturday, and he really had no reason to force himself to wake up. However, he had been contemplating a day on the beach, and if that was still in the plans he had better get going.

He rolled out of bed and opened the small window in his room to let in the bright sunshine. It was a warm summer day in California, and he couldn't help but smile as he looked out at the bright sky. He glanced down below to see a young woman unloading boxes from her car parked right next to his convertible. Her beauty was so captivating he couldn't explain it exactly. Words simply wouldn't do her justice. He didn't know why, but he felt drawn to her in some way. Suddenly, two other young girls and an older male began to call her name as they approached from the staircase leading up to his apartment building. She turned away from him, her long brown hair falling down her shoulders in soft curls as she moved.

_Hope she's movin' it. Could be movin' out I guess, but I definitely think I would remember seeing her around here. Or maybe it's one of the other girls movin' in and she's just helpin' out. Well either way ya spin it, I've got to figure out who that girl is._

He quickly threw on a t-shirt and shorts hoping to offer his help moving and introduce himself. He locked his apartment door and quickly ran down the single flight of stairs leading to the parking lot. He was elated to see that she was once again alone. As he approached her silver Mazda, he noticed she was in the process of lifting one of the few remaining boxes from the trunk.

"Hey, need a hand with that?" he asked.

"Oh," she replied somewhat startled. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Are you movin' in?" he questioned.

"Yeah, actually I am. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"Oh, I live in the building right in front of ya. I saw you movin' stuff in and thought maybe you could use a hand," he answered.

"That was very kind of you. How did you know I wasn't moving out?" she wondered aloud.

"Oh, I knew ya weren't movin' out. If you lived around here, I know I woulda seen you around here before," he said.

"Oh, really huh?" she answered with a smile.

"Yep really. I'm Sully by the way," he stated.

"Michaela. Michaela Quinn."

"Nice to meet you Miss Quinn," he replied trying his best to be charming.

"Dr. Quinn actually," she corrected him.

"Oh, doctor, really? I'm assuming you're a medical doctor and not someone with a PhD in something ridiculous trying ta make me think you're a doctor," he jokingly answered.

"Oh, no," she laughed. "Definitely a medical doctor. My father is a doctor as well, so I guess I followed in his footsteps," she responded.

"Is your father helping ya move in?" he wondered.

"Oh, yeah. He's upstairs in my new place unloading a few things with my sisters Rebecca and Marjorie," she answered.

"Ya ma come up to help ya too?" he questioned.

"Yes of course. I haven't seen her for a while now. She's probably unloading boxes. Moving heavy objects isn't really her forte," she explained.

"Well, not to worry it's definitely a forte of mine," he replied with a smile.

"I didn't say that it wasn't _my_ forte, though," she smiled teasingly.

"Michaela, honestly how long does it take to grab one box and come back up one flight of stairs? Your father could have carried three by now, but you insisted on helping…" a woman shouted towards them from the top of the staircase.

She started to blush and looked down refusing to meet his gaze. "Sorry about her," she mumbled. "I'm definitely my father's daughter," she spoke.

"That's good to hear," he replied with a laugh. "Don't worry, I got this one and you grab that one, so that way you can tell her you took two in one trip. Even if ya only carried one maybe you will get points for being resourceful," he spoke with a smile still gracing his face.

"Oh, I don't know about that, but thank you so much for the help," she genuinely replied.

"No problem." He smiled back at her and motioned in front of him, "Ladies first."

He had to admit that it wasn't entirely a gesture of respect, so much as it was a chance for him to get a better look at her. _All of her._

As they approached the staircase, Elizabeth Quinn had her eyes glued to them both. She saw how he was looking at her daughter, and she definitely didn't like it. No, she didn't like it at all. She'd seen the two of them laughing and talking for the last five minutes, and she was not at all happy that her daughter was conversing with this trash. It looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. _Who stays in bed until ten o'clock in the morning?_, she wondered to herself. _And those beads he wore around his neck, he wasn't a girl for crying out loud! Why was he wearing jewelry?_

"Oh mother, this is Sully. He lives in the building too, and offered to help us finish moving things in," she elegantly explained.

"It's nice to meet you," he replied. He would have offered his hand, but they were both full at the moment.

"Where exactly in the building do you live?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Actually right across from your daughter," he smiled back at Michaela.

_Oh great, so not far at all. This is wonderful. Look at the trash she's living with. I knew this wasn't a good idea,_ Elizabeth thought.

Sully saw her glancing down at his chest, then back to his eyes with an almost cold stare.

"They're sacred Native American beads," he replied. She wasn't the first to wonder about the colored beads that graced his neck day in and day out. "Cheyenne Indian actually," he explained further.

"Oh, where did you acquire them? Some tourist stand on the beach?" she replied with distain.

"No, actually my ancestors were Native American. They've been passed down in my family for generations. When my son is old enough, I will give them ta him to wear as a reminder of where he came from," he stated.

Michaela was getting uncomfortable with her mother's interrogation. After all, she had only just met him. "Mother we need to take these upstairs, we'll be back shortly," she spoke before ascending the stairs.

"Pleasant, isn't she?" she stated.

"Oh, she was nice. Just all this heat with the movin' is probably getting ta her," he answered.

"That's a nice way of putting it," she laughed. She liked how he seemed to see the glass as half full rather than half empty.

"Father, this is Sully," she spoke as they entered her apartment. "Sully, this is my father Joseph, and my sisters Marjorie and Rebecca are around somewhere…" she explained.

"They're back in the bedroom. Marjorie, Rebecca come out here a minute," Joseph stated as he extended his hand towards Sully. Sully set the box down and shook Joseph's hand.

"Nice to meet you son," Joseph spoke with a smile.

"Likewise, sir," he replied.

"Marjorie and Rebecca this is my neighbor, Sully," Michaela explained as they emerged from the back bedroom.

"Hi," they both replied. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful they both were as well. However, neither was as enchanting as Michaela.

She turned to her father stating, "I've got to grab one more thing from the car, and then I'll be right back." She motioned to Sully to follow her.

"It was great to meet you all. Hope I see ya around again. How long are you staying?" he asked Joseph.

"Oh, for the weekend. We're flying back on Monday. Thanks again for your help son," he spoke in genuine appreciation.

"No, problem. Only wish I coulda been more help. I live right across the hall, so if ya need anymore help don't hesitate to ask," he responded.

"Thanks so much. Have a wonderful afternoon," Joseph answered.

"You too," he replied.

"Sorry about that," she softly spoke.

"About what?" he responded.

"I didn't know they would all be around to meet you. Sorry that was almost like an ambush," she explained.

"Oh, no it was cool. I knew when I offered ta help that your family and friends were probably close by helpin' ya out," he answered.

She grabbed the lamp from the front seat and turned back around to face him. He couldn't help but notice how close together they were now standing. He placed his arm on the car door leaning a little closer to her.

"I'm so glad I came out to meet ya this mornin'. Definitely made my Saturday," he said with a sly smile.

She, in turn, smiled back up at him, "I could certainly say the same."

Much to Michaela's disappointment, he swiftly pushed off of the car standing upright and much further away from her.

"So, I would love ta hang out with you again sometime when boxes aren't involved," he said as he pulled a card from his back pocket. "My number is on the card. Just shoot me a text or call me sometime if ya want to and we can set something up. No pressure though," he stated and winked back at her.

"Okay," she smiled back coyly. "No pressure," she spoke as she turned and walked back towards her apartment.

As he watched her walk away, she turned back and winked in his direction. "Thanks again for you help," she shouted back at him.

"No problem," he replied.

He was glued to his spot on the pavement until she swiftly closed the door behind her. _Wow, never had that reaction before_, he thought. He had to admit that although it sounded boastful, he had never had trouble with women. In fact, they had always jumped at the chance to spend time with him when he offered. Never before had a woman refused to give him a straight answer. She had left him in the dark. Would she call or not? He didn't like the feeling of not knowing, but at the same time it was intriguing. After all isn't that why she was so attractive? Why he was so drawn to her? Because she was like no one he had met before?

Later that day, Sully slowly climbed the stairs back to his place exhausted and hot from a long day at the beach. He couldn't wait to take a cold shower and order a pizza. As he unlocked his door, he heard the familiar chime of his phone. He anxiously dug it out of his pocket. He didn't recognize the number and quickly opened a message that read, "Hey, so glad to have met you today. Would love to go out sometime. Call me whenever, no pressure. Michaela." His heart beat faster as he read those three simple sentences. No pressure. He had to laugh to himself. Pressure to call her? Hardly. He smiled from ear to ear, and as he walked towards his room his mind immediately started to come up with endless ideas for his first night out with the woman of his dreams.

_Hope you enjoyed this story thus far. There are many many more chapters to come. I have big plans for this fic, so stay tuned. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 **

**April 21****st****, 2010**

"Michaela, please open your eyes. I need ya to do this for me. You have to understand, I'm running out of time. _We_ are running out of time. I know you are still in there somewhere… Come back to me please…" he spoke out to her as a tear rolled down his cheek. He had tried it all before. He had begged and pleaded with her and God, but it never made a difference. He knew he had to try though. He couldn't accept that there was nothing going on inside of her head. He just knew it couldn't be true. Little did he know how right he truly was…

* * *

**June 28****th****, 1867 **

As the stage pulled into town, Michaela Quinn looked through the small window at the town of Colorado Springs before her. It was now the home of the young doctor from Boston. "Welcome to Colorado Springs," the driver spoke as the other passengers began to exit the stage.

_This certainly isn't Boston. However, they need a doctor and this is my chance to step out on my own out of my father's shadow. Different isn't always bad. After all, it is challenges that make life exciting. _Michaela, completely lost in her own thoughts lost her footing. She was about to land face first in the mud, when she felt a strong pair of hands grab her from behind and pull her upright. She felt the stranger's grasp loosen as they appeared in front of her.

"Ya alright?" he questioned.

"Fine, thank you. And you are?" she responded.

"Sully. Guessin' you aren't from around here?" he wondered.

"What would make you say that?" she retorted.

"Well I know I woulda remembered seenin' ya around here before," he explained.

_Something about that response seemed so familiar…_

"I'm from Boston actually. Dr. Michaela Quinn," she stated.

"Oh, a doctor really? Have ta say I've never met a woman doctor before," he replied.

"Well there is a first time for everything," she answered with a slight smile.

_There was something incredibly familiar about him. It was something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. _

"Do I know you?" she questioned deep in thought.

"Know me?" he wondered in complete confusion.

"Yes. Have we met before?" she responded.

"Not that I recall," he answered still confused.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you seem very familiar to me. I feel like I know you somehow," she answered unsure of herself.

"Sorry, can't say that I feel the same," he replied.

"No, that's perfectly alright. I must be mistaken," she answered almost sadly.

_What was it about him that was so familiar? It wasn't just a feeling that she had met him before. No, this was something much stronger. It was as if her soul was reaching out to him. Why would I feel this way about someone that clearly has no recollection of meeting me before?_ She decided to forget about it for the time being, because he clearly was annoyed with the endless questioning to that effect.

"Do you know where I might find Charlotte Copper?" she asked.

"She's probably down in her old boardin' house. I can take ya over there if you like," he answered.

"Thank you I would really appreciate that," she responded with a small smile.

He led her down the main street of town, stopping at a building across from the saloon. He gestured towards the door and stated, "Just knock and ask for her. If she don't answer it will be one of her kids. Just tell 'em you're lookin' for Charlotte."

"Thanks again for your help. So, I guess I will see you around town then?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess you will," he responded.

"It was nice meeting you," she stated as he began to walk out of town.

He gave her a small wave as he walked down the dirt road towards the outskirts of town.

She knocked on the wooden door, and a young man of about seventeen answered. He looked up at her and asked, "Can I help you ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Charlotte Cooper," she explained.

"Ma! Hey ma!" he shouted behind him.

"I'm comin'!" a woman shouted from inside.

Moments later a woman with dark brown hair stepped out onto the porch. "You must be Dr. Michaela Quinn," she stated with confidence.

"Yes, and you must be Charlotte Cooper?" she replied.

"Yes, so glad to meet you in person. This is my oldest boy, Matthew," she spoke turning towards her son who had called for her earlier.

"It's nice to meet you both," Michaela replied. Matthew nodded politely in her direction.

"Well come on in. I'll show ya around. This is the downstairs. I used it for a dining room, but I'm sure you'll have another use for it. Upstairs there are several rooms all of them furnished," she explained.

"May I ask you a question?" Michaela inquired.

"Of course," Charlotte answered.

"Ma! Ma!" a young boy with blond hair shouted as he ran down the stairs.

"Oh Brian, come here I would like you to meet Dr. Quinn," Charlotte spoke as she motioned towards her son.

"Nice to meet you," he replied with a smile. "Ma, Colleen won't share her book of fairytales with me," he spoke clearly very upset.

"Now, Brian I'm very busy right now. You go and work somethin' out with her."

"Yes ma'am," he answered clearly unhappy with his mother's response.

"Sorry about that," Charlotte spoke.

"No, that's alright. Your children are beautiful," Michaela stated.

"Thank you so much. My daughter Colleen is upstairs. I'll introduce you ta her later. You wanted to ask me somethin'?" she politely reminded.

"Yes actually. May I ask why you are selling this place?" she wondered.

"Well Matthew and Sully, who you'll meet around here someday, built me a new boarding house on the other side of town. Been needin' more space and after they had it all built, I placed an ad lookin' for someone to take over my mortgage here, and well you answered it," Charlotte explained.

"Mr. Sully built a boarding house?" she questioned in surprise.

"Don't let him hear ya callin' him Mr. Sully! Liable to give you a mighty dirty look for that one. He prefers just Sully, and yes he did. I take it you've met him?"

"Yes. He actually showed me where I could find you," Michaela answered.

"He's a mighty helpful man. Well come on I'll show you the rooms upstairs," Charlotte replied as the two women began to climb the staircase.

**July 5****th****, 1867**

It was a bright, sunny afternoon and Michaela had gone down to the telegraph office to pick up an enormous shipment of supplies. It had been a week since she had moved to Colorado Springs, and she still had a lot of work to do to prepare her clinic. Charlotte and the children had moved into the new boarding house four days ago, and she had been anxious to convert the boarding house into a clinic. She had met many of the town's many citizens in the last few days, but she still had yet to see Sully again.

"Need some help carryin' all of that?" a voice from behind her spoke out.

She turned around to see Sully standing before her. "Yes, I suppose I do," she replied still shocked to see him.

"Takin' it over to the clinic?" he questioned.

"Yes," she replied simply. They both grabbed several boxes and made their way over to the clinic. He set the boxes down inside the door, then turned around and took the boxes from her arms to add to the stack.

"Wow, you've got a big job here. Unpackin' all of this ain't going to be easy," he said looking around.

"No, it isn't. Though, I think I'm up for the challenge," she responded.

"Would ya like some help?" he questioned.

"Oh, thank you, but I'm sure you have more pressing business in town," she hesitantly spoke.

"No, I don't," he answered hoping she would agree to let him help.

"Well, in that case… If you really would like to…" she tentatively replied.

"I would," he answered simply and began to help her unpack the many wooden boxes they had just brought over.

"So, tell me what brought ya out to Colorado Springs?" he questioned.

"Well, I saw your town's advertisement for a local doctor, and I felt it was time I stepped out on my own and started my own practice."

"Didn't have ya own back in Boston?" he wondered.

"No, actually I worked with my father."

"So, your father's a doctor as well?"

"Yes, he is. He inspired me to follow my dreams my entire life including becoming a doctor," she explained.

"Bet he was sorry to see you go," he responded.

"Yes, I can't say he was thrilled about the idea, but he wasn't as down on it as my mother."

"Ya ma didn't want you movin' so far away?" he added.

"Well, yes that and the idea of her daughter living out west scared her beyond belief. All I heard about for weeks was all of the danger I would face if I went through with this crazy idea of moving out to Colorado," she answered with a small smile.

Sully laughed at that. "So, come across any danger yet?"

"No, can't say that I have unless you count almost falling face first in the mud danger," she replied as he smiled back at her.

"So, I hear you are a contractor?" she spoke.

"Con-what?" he asked with complete confusion.

_Where did that come from? Why did I even say that?_ She knew he build the boarding house for Charlotte, but that definitely didn't make him a contractor._ So, where exactly did that statement come from? _

"Sorry a builder. I mean I heard you built Charlotte Copper's new boarding house. I just assumed that was your profession," she explained to clarify.

"Oh, I don't think I would call it a profession," he answered trailing off.

"Then, what would you say your profession is Mr. Sully?"

"Just Sully. And I would say I don't have a profession. I do what I need ta make money trappin', huntin', and a little buildin'. Can't say as I have only one job," he explained.

"I would say you are multi-talented then," she said with a smile.

"Hey do ya mind if I ask you something?" he wondered.

"No, go right ahead," she spoke as she glanced back in his direction.

"I have a friend that I think would really like to meet ya."

"A friend of yours wants to meet me?" she inquired with confusion.

"Yeah, he's a Cheyenne medicine man. His name is Cloud Dancing. I would love ta take ya out to the reservation sometime, if you would be open ta the idea," he said hoping she would agree.

"Yes, I would love to meet him," she answered grinning back at him.

"Great. Think I could come by sometime the end of next week and take ya out there?"

"Yes, that sounds like a plan," she answered in agreement.

"Good. Well looks like ya got everything settled in here. Don't look like there's a whole lot left I can help with. Let me know if you ever need anything. I'm always around to help," he said.

"Thank you for your help unpacking and the offer, but I am more than capable of handling everything myself," she replied with a slightly indignant look.

"Okay," he said with a chuckle. "Well like I said ya always know I'm willin' ta help ya no pressure though."

_No pressure… she knew she had heard those words slip from his lips before… _

She was deep in thought with a very confused look on her face as she stared deep into his eyes. He looked back at her with puzzlement gracing his face, then smiled and turned to walk away. As she watched him walk further and further from town, she couldn't help but feel that she had to get to know him better. She didn't know why she had this strong feeling, but she knew she had to follow it.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments and feedback! It's wonderful as a writer to know that others are enjoying your work. Next chapter should be up in the next two days. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 **

**June 11****th****, 2008**

It had been exactly a week since they first met, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had seen her several times during the week coming and going from work, and he had waved to her or exchanged a simple 'hello'. Tonight, however, he would get to spend the entire evening with her. He took one last look in his bathroom mirror to make sure he looked all right.

_I'm nervous. Why am I so nervous? I've never been anxious about a first date before. Why is she so different? Why am I so drawn to her?_

They were questions that would have to remain unanswered for the time being. He quickly grabbed his phone and keys and locked his door behind him.

She heard the swift knock on her door, and she glanced over at the clock. It was 5:30, and he was right on time. She, however, was running a little late. She had a difficult time deciding what to wear, and had changed three times before settling on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black top.

"Hi, do you want to come in for a minute?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Sure," he replied still a bit nervous.

"Sorry, just looking for my phone, and then I'll be all set," she explained.

"No, you're fine. Take your time. We've got all night," he replied with a smile.

She began rifling through the room, lifting pillows and looking under chairs. He smiled thinking about how cute she looked as she continued her frantic search.

"Do you want me to call it for you?" he asked wanting to help.

"Thanks, but no need. I just found in under the kitchen table," she replied.

"Great. Ready to go?" he wondered.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. He loved that beautiful ear-to-ear grin that so often graced her face.

"Well I've got to tell you that you look absolutely amazing," he spoke as he looked into her sparkling eyes.

"Thank you," she replied as a small blush emerged on her face. "So, where are we going?" she questioned as they descended the stairs.

"It's a surprise," he answered simply.

"A surprise, huh?" she answered back.

"Yeah. I like to keep people guessin'. It's what makes life interesting," he said with a smile now dancing across his face.

"I would agree with that. However, I'm not always the most patient person in the world," she said with a small giggle.

He laughed as he opened her door to his convertible.

_Wow, this is a really nice car. I should probably comment on it. Guys like to hear that sort of thing_. "I love you car," she stated trying to sound completely genuine and not too conventional.

"Oh, thanks. It was a present from my father. I just like the fact that I can put the top down and feel the wind in my hair. Like I'm more a part of nature that way instead of fighting against it. Don't know if that makes any sense," he responded.

"Yes, actually it does," she answered simply.

"Similar to riding a horse it a way. Least that's what I've always kind of thought," he explained already feeling at ease around her.

"Yeah, I would agree with that. So, I'm guessing you enjoy the outdoors?"

"What makes you say that?" he wondered as he winked at her.

"Well, I saw you come home with a surfboard a few times this week. I now know you have been horseback riding, and that tan of yours speaks for itself," she reasoned.

"Sounds like you are quite the detective. And you've been checkin' out my tan have you?" he said with a laugh.

"Guess you caught me," she said with a blush.

"But to answer your question, I do love the outdoors. Love camping, fishing, surfing, you name it. If it was up ta me I would probably live in a tent in the woods," he said with a smirk.

She had to laugh at that one. "A tent really?"

"Yes, really. As I said I love the outdoors. And what about you?" he wondered.

"Well, I guess I'm relatively new to many of these activities you just described. My mother is the exact opposite of an outdoors type, and she pretty much dictated all of our family trips growing up. I've ridden horses for years, and I've always wanted to learn to surf," she answered.

"That's good to know. We may have to arrange that," he said with a smile as they continued down the coast towards their destination.

* * *

As they pulled up in front of the small restaurant on the beach, he couldn't stop thinking about how amazing the night had been already. They had only talked on the drive down to the restaurant, but he already felt an intimate connection to her that he seldom felt with others. Sure she was beautiful, and he couldn't deny that he was definitely attracted to her looks, but it was so much more than that. He felt a connection between them that went so much deeper.

"Well this is it," he spoke as he turned off his car and walked over to open her door.

"This place is charming," she said with a smile. "I'm assuming you have eaten here before?"

"Oh, yeah several times. You didn't think I would bring ya to a place I knew nothing about did you?" he answered.

"I suppose that wouldn't make much sense," she said with a laugh. She loved his teasing tone, how easily he could make her laugh, and how smoothly their conversations always seemed to flow.

He took her hand in his leading her inside. As they stepped through the wooden doors, Sully immediately felt at home. He had been eating here for eleven years. Although it seemed a little off beat with Christmas lights across the ceiling, waiters with tie-dye t-shirts, and metal buckets with silverware on the tables, he knew the food was wonderful and when he was here he always felt like he belonged.

As they made their way towards the hostess stand, a man with long curly brown hair and a tie-dyed shirt approached the couple.

"Sully!" he exclaimed. "Been a while since I've seen ya in here. Hope ya got a reservation though, the place is filled up tonight."

"As a matter of fact I do. But even if I didn't, I know ya would get me the best table in the house," Sully spoke as he grinned at the man.

"Yeah, you know it," he replied.

"Hank, I would like you to meet Michaela. Michaela this is my friend Hank, he owns this place," Sully explained.

"So nice to meet you, Hank. I have to say I love what you've done with the place," she elegantly replied.

"Really? Glad ta hear it. Well just so ya know, I don't know what Sully has told ya about my place, but the food is great. Definitely not as crazy as the décor," Hank stated.

"I don't think it's crazy. I think it's unique," Michaela responded.

"Unique. I like that. Good to see ya Sully. Glad ya still come back here to see me," Hank spoke.

"Oh, you bet. I always have and I always will," he answered.

"Preston," he shouted to a young male server. "Show this fine couple to their table," Hank exclaimed.

"Yes, sir." he replied. "Right this way," he spoke gesturing for them to follow him.

As Michaela and Sully followed Preston to their table, Hank followed closely behind Sully, pulling him back a little so that Michaela was out of ear shot.

"Man, Sully that is one fine lookin' woman," he whispered as he stared at her from behind. "If you two don't work out, ya definitely have ta give me that number."

"Hey, stop lookin' at her like that like," Sully spoke with genuine concern.

"Like what?" Hank retorted.

"Like she's a piece of meat. And I wouldn't count on getting that number Hank. I think this one is going ta last," he said with a schoolboy smile.

"Okay, then loverboy. I'll let ya get back ta your date," he said once again glancing back towards Michaela. "Whew," he said with a whistle.

Sully just glared back at him with a cold stare.

"Sorry, man couldn't help it," he said with a smirk.

"What are you two talking about back there?" she said with a laugh.

"Oh, nothin'. Just thinkin' back to old times," Sully answered hoping she was convinced.

"Okay, then," she replied as they sat down at their table and began looking through the menus.

"I know this place is on the unusual side, but trust me the food is amazin'. Best seafood I've ever had," he explained.

"Oh, I think it's great. You really feel the local atmosphere here. I love that. It doesn't seem like you find that too much these days," she replied.

"No, you really don't." He loved that she seemed to be as enchanted with this small restaurant as he had always been. It was just one more thing he already loved about her.

"So, how do you know Hank? It seems like you two have known each other for a long time," she questioned.

"Yeah, we have. I actually used ta work here a long time ago. Hank really helped me out when I was down on my luck big time. He gave me a job on the spot when I came in here beggin' 'cause he knew I really needed it. Even after I quit workin' here, I came back all of the time for dinner. I've just always felt at home here. So, did your sisters and parents get back home okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah they got back late Monday night. No problems," she answered loving the fact that he had cared enough to ask.

"So, do ya just have the two sisters?"

"Oh, no. I actually have four. My sisters Maureen and Claudette were unable to take time off of work, which I completely understand. Traveling across the country is somewhat time consuming," she answered.

"Yeah, that's definitely true. So four sisters, wow. Your poor pa, he really was surrounded by girls," he said with a laugh.

"Yes, I suppose he was. I don't think he minded too much though. My father and I have always been incredibly close. I was somewhat of a tomboy growing up, so he was able to share some of those father and son bonding activities with me," she said with a shy smile.

"Really, a tomboy? I don't think I woulda ever guessed that. Did you play catch with him in the backyard?" he asked loving that image of her playing catch as a child dancing in his head.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. We had matching baseball caps," she said with a laugh. "And what about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have a younger brother. But after my dad died, we sort of fell out of touch. We still talk some, but not like we used to," he spoke with sadness evident in his voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about you dad. How long ago did you loose him, if you don't mind me asking?" she replied with genuine sympathy.

"Oh, no I don't mind. It's been a long long time. I was in high school, so that would have been twelve years ago," he answered.

"I'm sure the pain is still there though."

"Yeah, it is sometimes. I like havin' reminders of him, though. He knew he was sick and dyin', so he left a really detailed will. He left my brother and I all the money he had with detailed instructions on how and when he wanted us to spend it. Told me to buy that car on my 27th birthday," he said with a smile.

"Wow, that's really amazing. I can't imagine what time it took him to do something like that. It must have meant a lot to him that you both used the money the way he would have if he were alive..."

"Yeah and I think he wanted ta feel that he was still with us even though he wasn't here, ya know? Writin' up that will was one of the smartest things he ever did. Well, my brother didn't want ta listen to what my father wrote out for him. He said my father was trying to control his life even after he was gone. So, he took his money and blew it all in about three years. After that I didn't care much for speakin' with him," he finished sadly.

"I completely understand, and I'm so sorry to hear that. Maybe one day he will come around and at least realize the poor decision he made," she replied with empathy.

"Yeah, maybe. You never know do ya?"

"No, you really don't. What about your mom?" she asked almost afraid of his answer.

"She died a year after my brother was born," he said with despair shining in his eyes.

"You haven't had an easy time in life have you? But what I find amazing is the fact that you are still such a positive person," she said as she reached out to take his hand in hers.

"Well, thanks I try," he said with a grin. "So, you said you were a doctor, where are you working?" he questioned trying to change the subject to something less upsetting.

"The Children's Hospital of Los Angeles. I'm a pediatric surgeon," she replied with a proud smile.

"Wow, you've sure got me impressed. Must be hard though, seein' all those kids in pain."

"Yes, it definitely is at times. I try to focus on the fact that in most cases surgery will help save their lives. It will give them a second chance to live the life they were meant to have. And how do you spend your days?" she questioned.

"Well, didn't you read the card I gave you? You must have that's where ya got my number," he teased.

She laughed and smiled replying, "Yeah, but I thought I would give you the benefit of telling me."

"Okay, well that's actually a complicated question. I'm a contractor most of the time, but in between jobs I work down at the local aquarium. Gives me a chance to give back to nature a little. Sometimes I feel like I take too much with all the construction my company does. Half the time we are tearing down trees to make room for more buildings. It's nice to help out by working with the animals," he explained.

"I would love to see this aquarium sometime," she responded.

"Alright. I will keep that in mind as well," he said as their conversation continued to guide them through the evening.

* * *

As they walked hand in hand back to his car Michaela turned to him, "Sully, I can honestly say without a doubt that you were right. That was the best seafood I've ever had."

"Glad to hear you say that," he said with a smile.

"Where to now?" she wanted to know.

"Hey, I told ya earlier that tonight's plans were a surprise. Don't think you can convince me to tell ya any of them."

"Nothing at all, huh? Not even a hint?" she teased.

"Nope."

"You are just going to keep me in the dark then?"

"Yep. I will tell ya though, that we are walkin' down to the next stop," he answered.

"Walking?" she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, walkin' on the beach though, so ya can't complain too much," he said teasingly.

"I wasn't planning on it," she said with a smirk.

As they walked hand in hand across the beach, he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. She laid her head down on his chest, and he couldn't help but think how right this felt. With her in his arms, his heart beat faster with each step they took moving closer and closer to their next stop of the evening.

* * *

"Here we are," he said with a smile.

"Oh my god!" she said genuinely surprised.

"Hey, I know you've never been here. And ya can't go around telling people that you live in Santa Monica, but you've never been to the Santa Monica Pier," he said with a laugh.

"I can't believe you brought me here," she replied gently shaking her head.

"You are goin' to ride some rides with me aren't ya?" he wondered aloud.

"Of course I am."

"Alright, then I'm makin' ya ride the roller coaster first."

"Roller coaster? I don't know…" she said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, it's a kiddy roller coaster. You've got nothin' to worry about. Besides, I'll hold your hand the whole time," he stated.

"Okay," she said with a smile. "If you hold my hand."

He bought a book of tickets, and they began walking towards the roller coaster entrance, but something to his right caught his eye.

"Hey, before we ride this ya got to come here," he said.

"What?" she responded and before she knew it he had pulled her into a booth and closed the curtain.

"Sully, what?" she said still trying to figure out what he had just pulled her into.

"It's a photo booth," he said with a laugh. "Always thought it would be fun ta take pictures in one of these."

"Me too." she answered back. "I feel like I'm seven years old again," she said with a giggle.

"And what's wrong with that?" he questioned as he winked at her.

"Absolutely nothing," she answered.

"Okay, well if we are seven then in one picture ya have to make a silly face with me," he teased.

"All right, only if you will take a real _adult_ one with me," she retorted.

"Well, I don't know how to be adult in a photo booth, but I'll see what I can do," he said holding back his laughter.

After they received their printed pictures to remember their childish photo booth adventure, they entered the line for the roller coaster. While waiting their turn, Sully turned towards her and asked, "What made ya want to move out to Santa Monica?"

"Well, to be honest with you I have always felt like I was living under my father's shadow. To almost everyone at Boston Memorial I was Joseph Quinn's daughter. I wanted to start a life for myself away from all of that. I wanted to be known for something more than being Dr. Quinn's daughter," she explained.

"That I can understand. How did you end up in Santa Monica though? I'm sure ya had your choice of hospitals."

"Well as a matter of fact I did have several choices. After I came out here for the weekend to interview with the Children's Hospital, it just seemed to be the right fit. I felt drawn here for some reason. It's hard to explain exactly…"

"No, I completely understand. I've had that very same feeling before. It's like you feel your destiny pulling you in a certain direction…" he answered.

"Yes, that's exactly the feeling," she replied. At that moment their eyes met, and they both felt as if they were seeing a side of the other that no one else had ever seen.

"Did you grow up here?" she spoke breaking their silent bond.

"No, I'm originally from New York. When my ma died my father decided we needed to move, and we headed out ta San Francisco. I guess I'm more like my father than I've ever admitted 'cause after he died I had to move. So, I ended up in Santa Monica. Lived out here for eleven years now," he answered.

"Eleven years… That's quite a long time. So, where is your favorite place in the city?"

"Well, I promise to show you before the night is over. It's something I've never shared with anyone else."

"Will I know this is the place when we arrive there?"

"Oh, I think you will know. And if ya don't I'll put my arm around you like this," he spoke as he placed his arm around her bringing her close to him.

"… and then whisper in your ear, 'this is it'," he spoke softly against the side of her face. She couldn't help but smile, as she felt his warm breath caresses her cheek. It sent sparks flying through her.

* * *

"Oh my god that was amazing! I'm so glad you made me ride that!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"Told ya it would be fun. And it wasn't scary was it?" he teased.

"No, you were right. I guess the seven-year-old inside of me has always been scared of roller coasters."

"Well, is your seven-year-old self also scared of heights?" he teasingly questioned.

"No, why?" she wondered.

"Cause that's what we are ridin' next," he said as he pointed to the brightly lit Ferris Wheel. "Lets go," he exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the entrance to the ride.

* * *

As he sat next to her in the small cart, he couldn't help but smile at how much fun he was having. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so alive. He wrapped his arm around her, and she leaned against him, resting her head and hand against his chest. It was the perfect time to ride the Ferris Wheel, as the sun was descending over the horizon.

"This view is amazing," she spoke softly. "So, I can't help but ask. Did you plan all of this?"

"All of what?" he smiled mischievously.

"Plan to ride this with me as the sun set?" she spoke.

"You bet," he said with a smirk. "Course I did."

"This is one of those moments," she whispered to him.

"Hmm?"

"One of those moments when everything is right with the world, and you can't imagine things getting any better," she explained further.

"Couldn't agree with you more," he replied.

"Michaela," he whispered.

"What?"

"This is _it_…" he whispered in her ear as their car arrived at the very top and stopped.

He knew in his heart that this sentence was laced with a double meaning. He wasn't just referring to the place they had talked of earlier. No, he was talking about the moment between the two of them as well. The moment was _it_, and he knew she felt it too. He stared down into her sparkling eyes, and she gazed up into his as his face slowly closed the distance between them. As his lips gently caressed hers in a soft embrace, he knew then that this was it. This wasn't just any girl. She was _the one_. He knew it as soon as their lips touched for the first time. As his hand caressed her cheek, he saw fireworks behind his eyelids and felt sparks in his heart. He was falling and falling hard. Falling for her.

_Authors Note: Can't thank everyone enough for all of your comments and feedback. I'll try not to make you wait too long for the next chapter... _


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**April 21****st****, 2010**

He looked down at her lying so peacefully before him. He began to slowly caress her hand, rubbing small circles across it with his thumb. He couldn't help but wonder if today would be the day. This thought plagued him every single day for the last four months. He would look at the calendar and pray that today would be different. The fourth of every month was always the hardest. No matter how much he tried to think reasonably, he always felt a twinge of excitement thinking it would be special. Every time that day came around, it added another month to the count of how long he had known her. He couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, something in her heart would pull her out of it on that very day. However, it was never so…

He glanced over at the ledge on the window as he did everyday. He saw the small, framed set of four pictures… They were the four pictures from the photo booth so long ago. He remembered the day he arrived at her apartment seeing the frame on her bookcase. He had smiled then thinking that it must have been special to her, and it still made him smile even now. But that smile was always quickly replaced with sadness, when he realized they might not be able to take anymore together…

* * *

**July 15****th****, 1867**

She heard a swift knock on the clinic door, and it quickly jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she called already knowing who it was.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied simply as she grabbed her black medical bag and followed him outside.

"Thought we could ride out there, if that sounds all right with you?" he questioned.

"Of course," she replied approaching her horse. Sully helped her up before mounting his own horse.

"Follow me," he motioned and took off towards the meadow.

Michaela urged her horse forward, having no problem keeping up with Sully.

* * *

"Michaela, I'd like ya ta meet Cloud Dancing," Sully spoke.

"It's so nice to meet you," she replied looking at the long-haired medicine man.

He smiled back at her stating, "Sully tells me you are a doctor to your people."

"Yes, I am. He told me your were a medicine man?" she said as a question rather than a statement.

"Yes, we have both been blessed with the ability to heal. The spirits have told me that you could benefit from knowledge of our medicine," he spoke with confidence.

"Really?" she answered somewhat shocked. "I am always interested in learning about new treatments," she replied with interest.

"Come, I will show you where to find what you need," he explained motioning for her to follow him.

She glanced back at Sully, looking for reassurance that she should indeed follow. Sully smiled at her, then looked back towards Cloud Dancing. That was all the confirmation she needed, and both she and Cloud Dancing made they way across the open field.

* * *

"The spirits have told me you will soon have use for willow bark tea," Cloud Dancing explained.

"Willow bark tea?" she questioned once again feeling like a student.

"Yes, it works well for fevers," he explained pealing the bark from the tree.

"So, you've been friends with Sully for a long time?" she asked.

"What?" she said somewhat puzzled by the way he was looking at her.

"I see the way you look at him."

"How do you mean?" she asked knowing exactly the look to which he was referring.

"You have nothing to worry about. He feels the same," he answered.

"How do you know? Did he tell you that?" she asked as her heart began to race.

"No, but I can see it in his eyes. The way he looks at you…"

"How does he look at me?" she wondered wanting a less cryptic answer.

"The way you look at him," he smiled back.

"I can't shake this strange feeling that I have met him before," she explained wanting to discuss this feeling with someone else.

"The spirits have told me that you do know him, from another life," he replied.

"Another life?" she responded now even more puzzled than before.

"Yes. You feel drawn to him because your soul recognizes his…"

She began to contemplate what he had just said. She had always believed that soul mates existed, but only in the conventional sense of the word. She believed that two people could be meant to spend their lives together, and that fate and destiny drew them to each other. However, she had never thought about this bond transcending time. She had no reason to doubt what he had told her though. It was a better explanation then the lack of one she had been able to come up with. After all, if they had met before she was sure one of them would remember more about this encounter by now. She was positive that she didn't remember anything, and almost as sure that Sully didn't either…

* * *

"I will see you again soon brother?" Cloud Dancing asked Sully.

"Yeah, I'll probably come back beginning of next week…" he trailed off his mind clearly on something else. Michaela was waiting close by preparing her horse to head back into town. She couldn't help but overhear Cloud Dancing say, "Ask her my friend she will give you the answer you seek."

_Ask me what?_ She couldn't help but wonder what they were discussing. After her conversation with Cloud Dancing, she hoped he hadn't said anything to Sully about her feelings. As much as was drawn to Sully, she wasn't sure she wanted him to know that. Unless he felt the same…

"Ask her what?" Sully questioned.

Cloud Dancing simply smiled at his friend and began to retreat towards his teepee.

"What?" Sully called after him.

"Are you ready to go?" she spoke hoping he would not realize she had been eavesdropping.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready," he said his gaze still following his friend.

As they rode back into town, they keep their horses at a steady pace next to one another. She glanced towards him and spoke with sincerity stating, "Thank you for bringing me out here. It was wonderful to meet your friends and experience their culture."

"I'm glad ta hear ya say that. Most folks now-a-days don't respect anything that's different from their way of livin'," he replied with a sad tone.

"You're right, and it's really a shame. We could learn so much from each other if only others were open to the idea."

"At least a few people are," he said as he smiled back at her. "So, I wanted ta ask ya somethin'…"

"Yes?"

"Was just wonderin'… well if ya heard about the dance they were havin' in town next weekend to raise money ta built the schoolhouse?" he inquired.

"Yes…" she trailed off hoping she knew where he was heading.

"Was wonderin' if ya had any interest in goin'?" he spoke in a hushed tone.

"I don't know. It depends on who might ask me," she said with a smile. She wanted to go more than anything. She knew he wanted to ask, but she was going to make him work for it.

"Well, I'm askin'," he said softly almost afraid of her answer.

"Well in that case, I would love to go," she said as big grin made it's way onto her face.

"Yeah?" he questioned wanting to make sure he had heard her correctly.

"Yes," she said with a small laugh. "Race you back to town," and she took off leaving him amazed.

* * *

**July 24****th****, 1867**

She sat looking in her vanity mirror putting the finishing touches on her hair. She had decided to wear in down in ringlet curls. For reasons unknown, she thought he would like it that way. Again, it was another feeling she couldn't explain, but she had come to trust her intuition when it came to Sully. She looked down at her off the shoulder red dress. The corset bodice with gold trim hugged her body in all the right places, and she couldn't help but smile thinking about how Sully would react when he saw her.

She walked down the stairs to the main floor of the clinic, and all she could think about was how nervous she was although she didn't want to admit it. This was the first occasion they would be spending time together as more than friends. She had such strong feelings for him, and really hoped that he felt the same. She had reason to believe he did, though she wouldn't really be sure until he showed her.

Suddenly, she heard the distinctive knock on the door she had come to recognize as Sully. She approached the door feeling the butterflies in her stomach fluttering already.

"Hi," he said with a schoolboy smile as he stared at her obviously entranced with her beauty.

"Hi," she said with a knowing smile. "You're looking very handsome," she spoke in response to his attire. He had traded in his buckskins for a stunning black suit. She almost didn't recognize him, but part of her felt she had seen him dress this way before. It was that same small part that always felt connected to him for reasons unknown.

"Thanks, and you… well you look… amazin'," he replied in a trance.

She had to suppress a laugh at his inability to find words. "Ready to go?" she spoke pulling him back to earth.

"Yeah," he said taking her hand and leading her towards the meadow where couples were already approaching the wooden dance floor.

* * *

As they reached the edge of the meadow, they found an open table and sat down next to one another. Sully left her side only momentarily to get them both a glass of punch. She looked over at him and smiled teasingly, "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

"Well, I'm not much of a dancer," he admitted shyly

"You aren't getting out of this that easily," she said with a laugh. "You asked me to a dance, so now you have to dance with me. Don't worry I'll take it easy on you," she smiled playfully.

"Alright, but ya can't say I didn't warn you," he replied.

They soon joined the other couples on the dance floor, and she placed her left hand in his and her right on his shoulder. He, in turn, placed his remaining hand on her waist. She couldn't deny the feelings he stirred inside of her at his touch. She could feel the warmth of his hand radiating through her, and she couldn't help but wish that they could dance a little closer together. As the music guided them across the floor, she felt so safe and secure in his arms. She wanted to be as close to him as possible, as his eyes blazed through her like a fire in the dark. He moved his hand up and gently ran it across her cheek, and it sent sparks flying through her. At that very moment, she felt as if they were the only two people in the world.

* * *

When the night had come to an end, he walked her home with her delicate hand laced through his. As they reached the porch of the clinic, she turned to face him.

"I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you," she spoke softly into the night.

"I did too," he answered simply. She couldn't help but notice how close together they were standing. It was somewhat frightening not knowing what he was going to do next, and then it hit her like a tidal wave. That feeling of being drawn to him…

Before she could think on it any further, he took her hand in his and their lips met in a passionate embrace. She felt it deep in her heart. It was almost as if she could feel him in her very veins. She really felt like he knew her to her very core. But he had said they had never met before, and it was just one kiss. However, she couldn't deny what she felt inside any longer. No, she couldn't deny it even to herself. She had fallen in love with him.

" 'Night," he spoke as he smiled down at her sparkling eyes that lit up in the night.

" Good night," she replied in a trance as he walked away. He glanced back a few times to see if she was still watching him. Like Michaela, he couldn't deny it either. He had fallen in love.

As she stepped back into the clinic, she saw it. It flashed before her eyes in a quick instant. It was a kiss… A kiss much like the one they had just shared. It was between the two of them… at sunset. _But that's not possible. That's never happened, and I know I've never seen that place before… Tonight was the first time we have ever kissed. _ She couldn't understand how she could imagine something so vividly, out of thin air that had never taken place. _It must have been my mind dreaming of the future. _She tried to convince herself that it was nothing, but as she drifted off to sleep she couldn't get Cloud Dancing's words out of her head, _The spirits have told me that you do know him, from another life. You feel drawn to him because your soul recognizes his…"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

**April 21****st**** 2010**

He glanced up to look at the clock. He still had three hours with her. Then, he would have to leave for a while, but he knew he would come back later that evening. "I love you," he said to her speaking directly from his heart. He moved his hand up to slowly caress her cheek. He began to think back to the very first time he had said those same three words to her. A time when she could say them back…

* * *

**July 4****th****, 2008**

It had been exactly a month since he had met Michaela, and it had been a whirlwind. Ever since their first date three weeks ago, they had spent every free moment together. They went to the beach, fishing, and ate dinner together every night they could. He had knocked on her door almost a week ago, and asked her if she had any plans for the 4th of July. He figured that she didn't, knowing she had no family in town, but his nerves were still a little racked at the thought of her possibly being unavailable. Thankfully, she had agreed right away explaining that she had 'no plans yet'. All he told her was that he had a whole night planned that started with dinner. She had agreed with a smile knowing he liked to be mysterious and was always full of surprises.

* * *

They ate dinner at a small Italian restaurant, and then Sully had driven them both down the coast to their next destination. As he parked the car, she turned to him confused as to why they were out in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere.

"I've learned to trust you, but I've got to ask what are we doing out here?" she questioned.

"You'll see. But I will tell ya we are in the right place," he said with a playful smile. He grabbed a backpack from the trunk, and took her hand leading her down a small gravel path to the beach.

"Here we are," he spoke as he set his backpack down in the sand.

"This is it?" she questioned still puzzled.

"Yep. This beach is one of the best places ta see fireworks. Not too many people know about it, so it's not overpopulated with tourists," he said with a big grin. He could tell she was impressed, and he was awfully proud that his plan for the evening was so well received.

He pulled a blanket out from his backpack, sat down, and motioned for her to join him. She quickly complied taking a seat next to him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I think we should play a game," he smiled mischievously.

"A game, really?" she said mockingly.

"Yes, a game. Promise it'll be fun. And ya know I've got a good record with promises," he said with a wink.

"Okay, how do I play this game? Do I pick a color, and you have to guess it with only five clues?"

"No," he said his laugher ringing out into the night. "I get ta ask you five questions about you life and your future. You've got ta answer them honestly from the bottom of your heart, or ya have to accept my challenge. And believe me, ya don't want that. The last time I played this game I challenged my opponent to run out into the ocean butt naked."

"You did not!" she exclaimed unable to believe him.

"I did so!" he spoke through a fit of laughter.

"Well, what do I get for playing this game?" she spoke with a big smile.

"Ya get to ask me five questions too," he answered.

"Do I get to challenge you if you won't answer one?" she questioned.

"Of course, that's only fair," he said focusing his gaze on her and her alone.

"Okay then. You ask the questions first," she smiled shyly.

"All right. Question number one, how many kids did ya see yourself havin', if ya want any?"

"Thanks for throwing me an easy one to begin with," she smiled.

"My pleasure."

"I definitely want kids, and I've always seen myself having a big family. I guess that comes from having four sisters. I always thought four or five would be perfect. What about you?" she answered.

"Hey, you are cheatin'! If I have ta answer too, then it's gonna count as one of your questions," he said with a chuckle.

"That's not fair! Just answer this one too, and I'll let you pick one of my questions I have to answer as well," she spoke hoping to convince him.

"Okay, but that's it- only one. And I think a big family sounds nice. I've always wanted kids too, but never thought about how many. I'm open to anythin' someone else may want," he said as he winked at her.

She averted her gaze from his as a small smile crept up onto her lips.

"Next question. What was your first kiss like?"

"My first kiss, huh? Why do you want to know?"

"Hey, you are cheating again! That's a question. You are always turnin' it around on me aren't ya? Nope, not gonna work. All you get to do is answer the question. Or ya can accept my challenge…" he responded.

"No, I know I don't want to do that," she said with a grin. "Okay, I'll tell you. His name was David. We went to a Valentine's Day dance together when I was a freshman in high school. When he brought me home from the dance, he kissed me on my porch."

"Continue..." he urged.

"What do you mean continue?" she questioned.

"Nope not enough. That was way too short. Ya are holdin' out on me, Michaela Quinn. That description you just gave me, I could find in your local newspaper," he retorted.

"No, you couldn't," she said with amusement.

"Bet I could. You outside making out on the porch… I bet some nosey neighbor took note of that," he beamed.

"No, you are so wrong," she said holding back laugher. "It was just a kiss. I wasn't making out with him on the porch. Besides it was after midnight, I'm sure all of the neighbors were in bed."

"Oh okay sure… Well I still know ya are holdin' out on me," he spoke as he began to tickle her. She squirmed under his touch in a fit of laughter as she shouted at him, "Stop, Stop, I'll tell you," she stammered through her giggling.

"Alright, describe it for me so I feel like I was there," he said.

"Umm… well, I don't know… I guess it seemed like it was set up to be a fairy tale kiss with it happening after a Valentine's Day dance. However, it really wasn't. I was expecting to feel sparks, see fireworks, or feel something deep and meaningful, but I didn't. It was just a kiss. Plain and simple. It wasn't something I would chalk up on the life changing experiences chart," she answered.

"There now that was a description. And ya didn't feel anythin' 'cause he wasn't the right guy," he spoke with confidence.

"Oh, he wasn't, was he?" she teased.

"Nope, he wasn't," he replied. "Question number three, how many guys have you been with?"

She began to blush profusely and refused to meet his gaze. She looked so uncomfortable that he really felt bad for asking. He had asked this of others before, and it never seemed to receive this response.

"I don't know… if I can answer that…" she stammered having a hard time even saying that much.

Then it dawned on him, and he felt even worse for making her feel awkward around him. "Ya, don't have to answer if ya don't want to. I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable…" he said trying to smooth things over.

"No… it's just… well I've never…" she whispered having a hard time conveying to him what she didn't want to say with words.

"Say no more. I understand what ya are getting at," he replied with an understanding tone.

"Does that… I mean does it bother you… that I haven't?" she stated.

"No, it don't bother me at all. Why would it?" he inquired.

"Well, I would like it to stay that way… unless… this ever changes," she spoke as she looked down at her left hand touching her ring finger. "Is that something you would be okay with?" she asked nervously.

He wasn't really expecting this answer at all. She was knockout gorgeous, and he had just assumed that others had pursed her in the past. Not that it mattered at all. It didn't change the way he felt about her. He knew how he had to answer; how he wanted to answer, but he knew it wouldn't be easy.

He took her hand in his and looked as deeply into her eyes as he could. "Course I would be okay with that. I think that's great," he spoke genuinely.

"Really?" she wondered with obvious doubt.

"Yeah, really. If that's what ya want then that's what you are going to get," he said as he placed a kiss on her hand. "Ready for another question or have I scared you completely?"

"No, you haven't. Go ahead," she said.

He could tell that she felt even closer to him after his last response. "Do you see a future with me?" he questioned.

"Yes…" she spoke her voice filled with sincerity.

They stared longingly into each other's eyes; both wanted to be closer to one another. He moved a little closer, pulling her even deeper into his arms. He looked down at her and spoke his last question "If you could have one wish what would it be?"

"I would wish that I could spend the rest of my life with you," she spoke. Those were the words he had been dying to here.

She gazed down at the sand, not making eye contact with him. He gently placed his hand underneath her chin lifting it up. Her eyes where now fixed on his, as his hand gently caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes, and he moved closer and closer towards her face touching her lips to his. He pulled away for a brief moment to look down at the woman before him. Then, he quickly claimed her lips again in a passion filled kiss as his hand continued to stroke her cheek. She swiftly brought her hand up to his face, running her fingers through his hair. Her gentle touch sent sparks flying though him, and he begged for entrance into her mouth, to which she gladly granted. They broke away from each other's lips for a moment to once again gaze into each other's eyes. As her eyes fluttered open, he brought his thumb up to trace over her kiss swollen lips. She brought her lips together kissing the pad of his thumb, and his lips claimed her once again. His hand moved down to caress her shoulder and continued to move down her body until it rested on her waist. Their kiss grew more heated by the second, and he knew he needed to tone it down a little, or he was going to get completely lost and overtaken by passion. He tore his lips from hers and smiled back down at her. He rolled to the side pulling her close as she lay on his chest. She looked up at him as they lay in each other's arms gazing up at the night sky.

"You know you didn't get out of it, don't you?" she questioned with amusement.

"Out of what?" he replied.

"Out of answering my five questions."

"I didn't, did I?" he teased.

"No, you didn't," she spoke not backing down.

"Okay, lay them on me," he replied.

"Do you have any regrets in life?"

"No, I don't believe in regrets. Everythin' happens for a reason. Ya can't learn anythin' in life unless you make mistakes along the way. So, I never regret anythin' even poor choices, 'cause I learned from each and every one of 'em," he answered confidently.

"Good answer," she smiled back. "If you had a million dollars to give to one person who would you give it to?"

"Aww that's easy. I would give it ta one of the volunteers down at the aquarium. She's been down on her luck for a long time. She's a single mom just trying ta make ends meet and feed her kids. So, even though she is overworked and stressed, she still makes time in her life ta volunteer at the aquarium. I try ta help her out when I can, and I know if I had a million dollars to give it would be to her. No question."

He could see that his answer had touched her. He had obviously given the "right" answer, although he wasn't trying to answer "right". He just answered from his heart.

"If you could describe us in one word, what word would you use?" she said.

"Perfect," he replied glad a response had come to him so quickly.

"Do you see a future with me?" she asked stealing his question.

"Absolutely," he answered knowing that only one word was needed.

"Last question, if you had one wish for your children's futures what would it be?"

"Well, you got ta answer this one, too remember? So you go first," he stated.

"Okay. I would wish that they would lead happy and healthy lives. And what would you wish?" she spoke with elegance.

"You stole my answer!" he exclaimed.

"I did? I'm sorry," she said holding back laughter.

"No, I'm just playin' with you. I would wish they were all lucky enough ta find a love like the one we have… Michaela, I love you…" he spoke with all of the love in his heart.

"I love you too..." she whispered back. He had never heard three words spoken to him in his entire life that had such meaning. His heart was overjoyed, and he wanted to show her how he felt. He wanted her to feel what was inside of his heart. He gently cupped her cheek in his hand and lowered his lips to hers in a passionate and firey embrace. Their kiss grew more and more passionate as their love for each other ignited the fire burning between them. As they were locked in a lover's embrace, the fireworks began in the sky. They glanced up to watch the beautiful explosions, and both couldn't help but think that the fireworks they saw moments before were much brighter.

* * *

_Authors Note: A special thank you to all of the readers that have taken time to comment on this story. Your wonderful words are very much appreciated. Next chapter will be up shortly... _


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

**August 9****th****, 2008**

"Alright, ya ready for this?" Sully inquired.

"Yes, I'm ready," she said barely containing her laughter.

"Okay, first things first. Your surfboard's got a natural center of gravity. It's made ta float on water," he started to explain.

They were at Venice beach, and he was teaching her how to surf. After all, she'd given him the perfect opportunity to share something he loved with her. He glanced over at her clearly gawking at her beauty. She was wearing a white and aqua colored two-piece swimsuit. It consisted of a halter-top and a bottom with a very tiny skirt that bounced as she walked, and he definitely noticed that with every step she took.

He had a hard time keeping his hands off of her on the drive to the beach and on the walk down. This was the least amount of clothing he had ever seen her in, and he almost couldn't contain himself. She was unbelievably striking, and what was more attractive was the fact that she didn't seem to notice. He was more than a little disappointed when he had to tell her to put a t-shirt on, but beginning surfers often got a rash on their stomach and chest if they didn't.

"Lay down on your board," he instructed.

"Lay down?" she questioned.

"Yep."

As she lay down on the board, he caught himself staring again. It was for a bit too long this time, as she turned back to look at him and caught him in the act. He approached the front of her board and said, "Lift up your chin."

She complied, and he marked the spot on the board with wax where her chin had been moments before. He then took her face in his hand and lifted it slightly to kiss her gently.

"What's the mark for?" she asked

"It's a reference point, so ya can put your chin on the same spot every time. That way the board reacts ta your weight the same way each time," he explained.

She looked up at him clearly impressed, and he smiled knowing he was only winning her over more each second. He threw his board down next to hers and lay down on top of it.

"Where's your mark?" she wanted to know.

"I don't need one," he replied with a wink.

"And why not?"

" 'Cause I'm an experienced surfer. I know where it is without seeing it," he replied.

"So, you see things that aren't really there? What else do you see? Ghosts?" she said with a laugh.

"Alright, smart one ya won't be the one laughin' when we are out it the water," he said with a chuckle.

"You want ta paddle with your arms like this," he spoke as he began to move his arms in a crawl stroke. "Ya want to make sure that one arm moves, and then the other. You want them to alternate, 'cause that provides ya with a constant speed."

"Okay," she responded mimicking his motions.

After a few minutes practice, he knew she was ready to move on.

"Next step is learning how ta stand. First ya want to lift your head up and look straight ahead. Then, ya put your hands on the board beside your shoulders. You want your palms down like ya are going to do a push up," he explained.

"Yeah, there ya go," he responded as she followed his instructions.

"Now ya want to push your upper body up, and at the same time ya sweep your feet under you," he said as he looked over to see her following his directions perfectly.

"Make sure your feet are layin' on the center of the board," he added.

"On the line down the middle?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he responded. "When ya come up keep low ta the board. You want your feet about a shoulder width apart," he explained. "Then, ya want to grip the board."

"Grip the board?" she questioned trying to follow him.

"Yeah, grip the board with your feet. It's opposite of the way ya press your thighs together on a horse," he stated trying to clarify.

"All right," she tentatively replied. "Like this?"

"Yeah, that's it. Now ya want your hands a bit higher than your waist," he answered.

"Okay," she replied moving her hands slightly higher.

"Last thing- always look up. If ya look at your feet you will fall," he stated.

"Easier said than done," she responded.

"You bet."

"Now what?" she questioned eager to learn more.

"Now practice standin' up on your board like I just showed ya about a thousand times," he replied.

"A thousand?" she said with shock.

"Yep a thousand. Or a couple of hours which ever comes first," he said as he winked at her.

"What are you going to do for these couple of hours?" she said with a laugh.

"I'll practice with ya," he said with a grin.

"You don't need the practice."

"No, I really don't, but I much rather be here next ta you," he responded.

* * *

They practiced standing for the next few hours. When he was pretty sure she had it down, he turned to her and said, " I think you are ready ta try it in the water."

"The water?" she replied tentatively.

"Yeah, the water," he said sarcastically.

"I don't know…" she spoke with hesitation.

"Trust me, you are ready. I'll give ya a couple more tips before we go out there, and I'll be right next to you the whole time," he spoke trying to reassure her.

"Never push your board with the fin first. The fin was made ta keep the board pointing nose first, so you will be fightin' it the whole time. Second, if you fall off your board cover the back of your head with your hands. Your wrists should be over your ears and keep your elbows together.

"That's it?" she wondered clearly expecting more advice than that.

"Yep, that and remain calm and controlled and you'll be fine," he said with a smile.

"All right," she replied nervously. "You are the expert."

* * *

When they were out in the ocean, he turned to his left to check on her. He could tell she had too much weigh on the back of the board.

"You're corking," he said with a laugh.

"What?" she replied clearly puzzled.

"Corking," he said again.

"Corking?" she replied in amusement.

"Yeah. Ya got too much weigh on the back of the board. Ya need ta move up until the board lies in the water naturally. Yeah there ya go, that's good," he replied.

They spent the next few hours in the ocean, and much to both his surprise and hers she managed to stay standing on a few small waves. He left her side only with her permission to pursue a few large waves. He couldn't resist showing off as she watched in amazement.

" Wanna go get somethin' to eat?" he asked her.

"Yes, that would be great I'm starving," she answered.

"That makes two of us," he said with a laugh as they carried their boards to shore.

He couldn't help but stare again, especially when she removed her shirt and began to dry herself off. She looked absolutely stunning, even more beautiful than before if that was possible. He was mesmerized as he stared at her figure, the water on her skin glistening in the sun. He was totally in a daze and completely entranced by her many assets when she noticed him staring.

She averted her gaze blushing slightly. His cheeks turned a little red knowing that she had noticed him looking at her with desire filled eyes. However, moments later he caught her doing the very same, and he couldn't help but smile. He may be head over heels for her, but she felt the same way about him.

* * *

They left the small café after lunch with her entangled in his arms. Both were laughing so hard they were stumbling as if they were drunk. Suddenly, the pair saw someone approaching them.

"Hey, Michaela!" he called out as he stepped in front of them.

"Oh, hi," she said rather hesitantly as Sully reluctantly released her from his embrace.

"Crazy seeing you here, huh?" the curly blond haired man replied.

"Umm yeah, I guess…" she answered. Sully thought it was very strange that she wasn't saying much. It was very unlike her to be at a loss for words. It was also unlike her to appear so reserved.

"Who's that you've got with you? Aren't you going to introduce me? I know he's not a brother, so who is he?" the man who Michaela had still yet to introduce spoke out.

"Umm, this is Sully," she replied still very much guarded. "Sully, this is Joey."

"Nice to meet you," Sully replied as he extended his hand towards Joey.

Joey quickly shook his hand and turned back towards Michaela. "So, do you live out here in the city or just on vacation or something?" he wanted to know.

"No, I live out here now," she answered as quickly as she could get the words out.

"Great! Then we need to have dinner sometime," he spoke with enthusiasm.

"No, I don't really think that's a good idea," she said as she glanced towards Sully.

"Why not?" he questioned as he moved even closer to her.

He tried to take her hand in his, but she immediately pulled it away, shrinking back from him like she'd been hurt. She then looked towards Sully with a look that seemed to say she needed to be rescued somehow.

Sully took the hint and pulled her into his arms, closing them tightly around her.

"Because, I don't think it is…" she trailed off. He was starting to get worried. He had never seen her this uncomfortable before. He wanted to know why she was so anxious around this Joey character.

"All right," Joey said with a strange look on his face. "I guess I'll see you around. I'll give you a call sometime," he spoke still not ready to give up.

"I really wish that you wouldn't…" she spoke very quietly.

He, however, pretended not to hear. "It was nice to meet you Sully. See you around Michaela," he said as he walked away.

He looked down at her and asked, "What happened there?"

She didn't answer as she looked down at the sand refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Why don't we go for a walk on the beach?" he questioned. She only nodded in response.

"So please tell me, what was all that about?" he asked clearly concerned.

"All of what?" she wanted to know.

"Michaela, I've never seen ya at a loss for words or look that uncomfortable around anyone," he replied.

"Was I that obvious?" she wondered.

"Sorry ta break it to you, but yeah ya were. You looked so freaked when he reached for your hand," he spoke.

"Yeah… Thank you so much for what you did… pulling me close like that. I was hoping he would understand after that, but I'm not sure that he did."

"Understand what?" he questioned.

"That I'm with you, and I have no interest in him. I guess I should have stated that out loud, but I was scared of his reaction. He makes me very nervous…" she trailed off.

"Why does he make ya feel that way?" he questioned trying to make sense of what she had just said. "Michaela, how do ya know this guy?"

"Well, we used to date back in Boston. It only lasted about three weeks. He was the son of a friend of my mother, and they both thought it would be perfect to fix us up together. At first we hit it off pretty well, but I was always slightly uncomfortable around him. It's something that I never really could explain. He never noticed that I felt that way. In fact, he was completely enamored with me. My mother was thrilled the entire time we were together. She was practically picking out china patterns for our wedding. But then…then…" she trailed off her eyes sparkling with tears that threatened to spill over at any moment.

"Then, what?" he replied urging her to continue.

"Then, well… I'm sorry this is really hard for me to talk about. Rebecca is the only one that knows about this…" she answered.

"Hey, what happened? Please tell me," he spoke with so much sincerity she knew she could keep it from him no longer.

"We were at his apartment watching a movie, just the two of us, and well… we started to get really close…" she explained.

"Close?"

"Yes… physically close," she answered. "However, he didn't want to respect the line that I drew in the sand in regards to how far I would let him go. He just kept going… I screamed at him to stop, but he laughed it off. I guess he didn't take me seriously…"

This statement made him completely nauseous. The thought of that man touching her… making her uncomfortable… It definitely didn't sit well with him. He couldn't control the anger that was building inside of him.

"He just kept going…" she trailed off seemingly lost in the horrible memory.

"Michaela, what happened? He didn't?" he questioned praying to God that she would say no.

"No. No. I eventually gathered enough strength to push him off of me, and I left immediately. Thankfully I had driven there, so I was able to leave right away," she stated.

"Did you report it to anyone?" he questioned.

"No…" she whispered.

He swiftly pulled away from her as his anger threatened to spill over the edge. "Why not?" he questioned clearly upset.

"Sully, we were dating. People had seen us together. It would have been almost impossible to prove…Trying to report it wouldn't have done anything besides anger him," she tried to explain.

"It's called date rape, and ya should have reported it," he said the anger clearly evident in his voice.

"No, it's only called date rape if he actually succeeds. Do you know how hard it would have been to prove or prosecute attempted date rape?" she said clearly upset by his anger.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I made ya upset," he spoke as he pulled her close and rested his chin on her head. "It just upsets me that someone hurt ya like that," he tried to explain.

"I know, and it was a long time ago. The fear just came rushing back when I saw him," she said with a sob.

"Hey, it's okay. You probably won't ever see him again. There are millions and millions of people in this city," he responded hoping to dispel some of her fears.

"Yeah," she replied in a calmer tone.

"So, ya never told your mom or dad about it?"

"No. I knew my father would kill him, and I mean it Sully. Bodily damage would probably have been involved. My mother wouldn't have believed me…" she trailed off with pain in her eyes.

"Oh, I doubt that," he spoke in return.

"No, I tried to tell her several times, and she wouldn't hear it. She kept telling me that I had lost one of the best things that had ever happened to me. She said it was entirely my fault that things didn't work between us and that I was to blame. She wouldn't hear anything to the contrary," she replied.

"I'm so sorry…" he replied unsure of how to respond. He began to understand the hostility he felt between mother and daughter the day he met Elizabeth.

"Well at least Rebecca was there for me."

"You two seem real close," he answered.

"Yes, she's one of my best friends," she replied although still visibly shaken.

"Hey, ya look like you could use some cheering up. How about I buy ya a ridiculous Venice beach t-shirt?" he said with a laugh hoping to lighten the mood.

"A ridiculous t-shirt, huh?" she replied her tone already brightening.

"Yeah and a snow cone."

"Guess I'm seven again," she said with a smile beginning to creep onto her face.

"Yep, and I expect to see ya wearing that shirt the next time I see you," he said with a big smirk on his face.

"Sully, _you _are ridiculous. You know that?"

"Michaela, I think you are the first one ta call me ridiculous," he replied.

"Come on," he said as he pulled her towards the stands of merchandise. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of her wearing one of those silly tourist shirts. He wasn't about to let the joke drop there. He was definitely going to pick out one of the most obnoxious ones there and buy it. He honestly wanted to see if she would really wear it.

"I want you ta wear the t-shirt I buy ya with a short skirt and boots," he said with a laugh.

"So, you are dressing me now are you? What's wrong with the way I dress now?" she questioned.

"Absolutely nothing. I love the way you dress. I tell ya that all the time," he answered.

She smiled thinking that he did tell her that quite often.

"Just thinking that if I'm goin' ta make you wear this shirt, I'd better help you style it a little," he replied clearly enjoying teasing her.

"Style it, huh?" she responded clearly unable to hold back her laugher any longer.

"Yep," he said with a big grin. He couldn't hide it. If he was getting even a small opportunity to pick out her wardrobe even as a joke, he was definitely going to exploit it. He smiled as they walked closer to the stands knowing that he would always love her no matter what she wore. _Even if it was nothing at all… especially if it was nothing at all, _he thought with a smile. His passion and love for her were continuing to become stronger and stronger as the days went by…

_Author's Note: Thank you for all the continued support. Chapter 7 is in the final editing stage and will be up shortly. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

_Author's Note: Disclaimer: Several quotes in this chapter are taken from the movie __The Notebook__. I do not own the rights to these quotes nor the names of the characters. Both are property of their respective owners._

**August 16th, 2008**

He heard the knock at the door and jumped to his feet to answer. When he pulled the wooden door aside and saw her standing in front of him, he definitely had to do a double take. He just stood there staring at her in amazement. The shock and surprise was written all over his face. She just smiled back at him, loving the reaction she was receiving. When his shock quickly turned to desire, she gave him a shy smile in return as she crossed her legs slightly.

"Aren't you going to ask me to come in?" she teased.

"Oh, yeah," he replied clearly still in shock. Within a few moments he stepped aside making room for her to enter, his eyes glued to her figure the entire time.

She knew he would still be staring when she walked in, so she put a little bounce in her step just for him. She turned to face him, and he was still gawking at her. She couldn't stay silent any longer. "What?" she asked his eyes still fixed on her.

"Nothin'. Ya just look… wow," he stammered.

"You didn't think I would really wear it did you?" she replied.

"Honestly, no I really didn't. I mean I've seen ya since that day at the beach…"

"Yes, but this is our first date night since our date at the beach. That and it took me a while to get it ready," she said with a smile.

She was wearing the t-shirt he had bought her with a very short pleated skirt and knee high black-heeled boots just as he had requested. Although, the t-shirt looked nothing like it had the day he bought it. She had slashed the sleeves off and slashed the top creating braided straps. She also cut out the neckline, so now it appeared as more of a tank top than a t-shirt. She had cut the side seams as well, slashing the material and tying little knots all the way down the side, so that the shirt really clung to her body. Lastly, she had cut the hem very short. It was short enough to barely touch the waistband of her skirt.

"Wow, I really never thought ya would wear it," he replied again.

"You didn't think I would look this good in it either did you?" she questioned clearly amused.

"No, and boy was I wrong," he spoke. He moved closer to her claiming her lips in his as his hands found her lower back. She pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Glad you liked my surprise," she stated.

"Like? That don't begin ta cover it," he replied.

"What's all this for?" she asked as she turned to see an array of ingredients and kitchen utensils sprawled across the counter.

"Well, I thought we could make dinner together," he explained.

"Sounds like fun. What are we making?" she questioned.

"I was hopin' ta make pizza," he answered.

" Great, I love that plan. Have you ever made pizza?" she wondered aloud.

"No, I haven't. I got some directions out of a cookbook and thought we could learn together," he stated.

"Can't wait," she answered.

"First, we have to sprinkle the yeast in with the water," he explained reading from the instructions.

She grabbed the liquid measuring cup and handed in over to him after filling it.

"Okay, now we need ta mix the flour in with the water and yeast."

She began to measure the flour and add it into the bowl. She turned to look at him, and he couldn't contain his laughter.

"What?" she replied obviously unaware of the cause of his laughter.

"You've got flour all over your cheek," he explained.

"Oh," she said with an embarrassed smile. She tried to brush it off, but she clearly just made it worse.

"Here let me get it for ya," he said. He came up to her and pulled her close to him. He began to softly brush it off of her face with one hand, while the other behind his back made it's way into the bowl of extra flour. He swiftly pulled his hand out of the bowl and placed it on her other cheek.

"Now they match," he said with a laugh.

"You did not just do that," she replied trying to sound upset but failing miserably.

"Oh, I think I did," he replied.

She quickly reached into the bowl pulling out a handful of flour. He started to laugh hysterically as he said to her, "I know ya won't do that."

"Oh, I won't, will I?" she retorted before throwing it directly at his face.

He began to laugh even harder now exclaiming, "I didn't think ya would really do that."

He then pulled her close to him enclosing her in his arms. She playfully struggled against him as he tried to kiss her, his face still covered in flour.

"No, don't," she said through a fit of laughter.

He gently kissed her, and then proceeded to rub his face all over hers.

"Stop, you getting it all over me," she laughed.

"Yeah, I know that's kinda the point," he teased.

After he was satisfied that she looked about as covered as he did, he pulled back as both of them continued to be in a fit of laughter.

"I'm still going ta get you back for that ya know," he stated.

"I thought you just did," she replied.

"Oh, no. You've still got more coming your way."

"I'm not afraid," she answered as she smiled back at him.

When he had successfully blended the mixture, she informed him that the next step was to knead the dough.

"Stick your hands in that bowl of flour and come here," he told her.

She stepped towards him, and he put the dough in her hands. He quickly stuck his hands in the bowl of flour and stepped behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, as he placed his hands on top of the dough.

"You use the heel of your hands and push the dough away from ya. Like this," he showed her.

"I thought you said you had never done this before," she spoke.

"I haven't made a pizza before, but I have cooked before," he said with a laugh. "You aren't really much on cooking are you?" he questioned with a teasing grin.

"What makes you say that?" she responded.

"Just seems like you haven't really done much of it before is all," he answered.

"I haven't," she said with a laugh. "It's not really my forte, but I'm having fun doing it with you."

"I think we make a great team."

"I would have to agree," she said.

He loved the feel of her in his arms, and he slowly bent down and placed several kisses along her jaw-line. She began to lean into him letting out a soft moan. He was eager to move this over to the couch, but he knew they needed to finish the dough first or they would never eat. The dough had to sit for forty-five minutes before they could even begin to cook the pizza. He pressed his finger into the dough and the indentation remained.

"It's ready," he stated.

"Hmm?" she said clearly still in a daze.

"The dough is ready ta rise. Can ya grab the plastic wrap over there?" he asked.

When she turned her back, he stuck his hand back in the bowl of flour. He approached her and grabbed her playfully from behind. She gasped a little from being caught off guard, and then turned slightly and saw what he had done.

"I can't believe you just did that!" she screamed at him.

"Now we are even," he replied.

"We most certainly are not!" she called back at him. "You have just ruined this skirt. It's now got flour all over it in the shape of _your_ hand."

"I didn't ruin anythin'. Besides I would be happy to brush it off for you…" he teased.

"I don't think so," she replied unable to hide a slight grin.

As he approached her, she ran from him laughing so hard she could barely breath. He cut her off on her way into the living room and tackled her onto the couch. As he lay on top of her, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. They quickly lost themselves as his mouth found hers. His right hand wrapped around her lower back, as his left held him above her. She arched her back thrusting herself towards him. Her hands cupped his face, as their lips continued to connect. He moved his free hand down her body and rested in on her inner thigh, gently moving his thumb in small circles. His touch set sparks through her, as she gasped into his mouth.

Her left hand found his shoulder, as her right hand moved through his soft locks. Suddenly, his lips left hers, and he began to place kisses along her jaw-line and down her neck. When his lips reached collarbone, she could take it no longer and a contented sigh left her lips. Her verbal expression set his body ablaze, as he longed to touch her even more intimately.

His free hand moved to gently caress her breast, and she closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she bit her lower lip trying to remain silent. He knew his touch was driving her crazy, and it made him tremble inside. He slowly moved his hand back down to her thigh. As his touch set her skin on fire, he moved his hand closer and closer towards her center. He wondered how far she would let him take this. His lips once again claimed hers, as lips and tongues met in an embrace full of desire.

As his thumb reached under the black lace barrier, her eyes opened wide. She took a deep breath, and her hand reached out to grip his arm. He opened his eyes and looked down into hers. He knew without words that he needed to back down, so he moved his hand back down her thigh and then swiftly up to her waist. Her body immediately relaxed again, as she claimed his lips with hers. This time he could feel her passion, her desire for him, as she led the kiss in a way she never had before. She softly bit his lower lip before pulling back to stare into his eyes.

"You're amazin'. Ya know that?" he asked smiling down at her.

"I love you," she replied.

"I love you too," he answered back.

* * *

"So, ya brought the movie didn't you?" he asked as they sat at his table eating the pizza they had created together.

"Yep," she replied. "However, you shouldn't have let me pick it out."

"I shouldn't have?" he questioned.

"No, you shouldn't have," she answered.

"Why, what is it?" he wanted to know.

"It's a surprise," she teased.

"Alright, now I'm dying ta know. What is it?"

She took it from her purse and tossed it over to him.

"Oh, seriously?" he said with a laugh.

"Hey, you told me to pick out any movie and bring it over."

"I told ya to pick out one of your favorite movies," he corrected.

"That is one of my favorite movies," she retorted.

"_The Notebook_ is one of your favorite movies? It's so sappy," he said with a laugh.

"And you've seen it then?" she replied not convinced at all.

"Well, not exactly…" he stammered.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "You have to watch it all the way through before you decide what you think of it."

"Ya think so, huh?" he questioned.

"Yes, and you forgot the most important part."

"Oh, yeah what's that?" he responded.

"I'll be sitting next to you," she said with the most seductive smile he had ever seen her use. He couldn't deny that he loved that look on her face.

* * *

"_The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more. That plants a fire in our hearts, and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I'd hoped to give to you forever. I love you. I'll be seeing you Noah."_

As the words from the movie filled the room, he looked down at Michaela to see her mouthing the words along with Noah. He couldn't help but smile to himself. _This really must be her favorite movie._

* * *

"_Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me. I waited for you for seven years and now it's too late."_

"_I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year."_

"_You wrote me?"_

"_Yes. It wasn't over. It still isn't over,"_ Noah spoke before he grabbed Allie and kissed her with all the love in his heart.

As the words rang through the room, Sully glanced down at Michaela only to see her staring back at him. He knew what she was thinking. It was the same thing he was thinking. It was the kind of kiss they both recognized. The kind of love they both recognized. It was the one they had in real life.

As the credits began to roll, he looked over at her to see soft tears rolling down her cheek.

"Hey, why are you cryin'?" he asked.

"It's just so sweet. I cry every time," she answered.

He wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb. "I agree. It was a great movie," he stated.

He was thinking he was lucky he didn't end up in tears as well. He knew what he was about to say might sound silly, but he knew she would understand. He also knew he really wanted to say it. "That's how I feel about you, ya know. When he said to Allie, '_I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day.' _That's exactly the way I feel. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I love you," he spoke from the bottom of his heart.

"Oh, Sully that is one of the sweetest things you have ever said to me. And I love you too," she replied.

She gently pulled his face towards hers, and their lips met in a gentle kiss. She broke the contact, and then swung her right leg over him as she climbed onto his lap. He stared at her deeply in love with this side of her that wanted to take some control. His hands came to rest on her waist, and he began to slowly lift her shirt hoping she wouldn't stop him. Much to his surprise she lifted her arms up, and he swiftly lifted her shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

He gazed longingly at her beauty. The only thing between his eyes and her chest was a black lace bra that showed off her assets to the fullest. He knew trying to remove it would be pushing his luck, but he was more than happy to simply admire her that way. After all, the way she was sitting on top of him made it hard not to stare. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she looked into his deep blue eyes. Her hands found the hem of his shirt and she began to lift it off of him. She threw it to the ground quickly, and as her eyes were taking him in her arms found his neck again.

Their lips met in the familiar embrace of passion, love, and desire. Their tongues came together, as their enthusiasm for each other drove them onward. She arched herself forward, and when her chest connected with his skin, the intimate contact sent him flying. He could feel her moving against his thighs, as her hands caressed his bare chest. It was just too much. _She_ was too much. He had to make her stop, but it was so hard. It was so hard to even think, much less speak. She tore her lips from his and began to place hot kisses down his neck and across his chest. He let out a groan, as a voice in the back of his head chided him_. You promised her, you have to stop this now._

"Michaela," he said with frustration apparent in his voice. " You got ta stop that."

"Hmmm," she replied not really listening to him. He softly gripped her shoulders, pulling her back. As her lips left his chest, she looked back at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Sorry, but ya gotta stop that," he said even though it pained him.

"I'm sorry," she said with sadness and pain in her eyes.

"No, don't be sorry," he replied with love and admiration in his voice.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked still visibly troubled.

"No! Oh God, no," he exclaimed. "It was incredible. You are amazin'. It's just if ya kept doing that, it would be really hard ta stop. It was a little too incredible, if you know what I mean.

She looked down at him, blushing. "I'm sorry," she replied. She felt bad for getting him excited like that, when she knew they couldn't finish their encounter the way he would have liked to.

"I already told ya don't be sorry," he replied. Though very sexually frustrated, he didn't want to show her that.

"Okay," she said with a smile.

"Don't you forget how good ya are at that," he said with a sly smile.

"I won't," she said with a shy look as she slid down to sit next to him.

"I should leave…" she trailed off. She didn't want to go, but she knew it would be best.

"Don't you dare," he replied. He put his arm around her pulling her close.

"You're not going anywhere. We'll just cool it for a while," he stated.

"I love you, Sully," she smiled back affectionately.

"I love you too, forever," he replied looking down at the women in his arms. She really was his soul mate. She was his future, his forever.

* * *

**August 30th, 2008**

"What's wrong?" he questioned. She looked like she had been worrying about something all day.

"Nothing. Let's go," she answered a little too quickly.

"We aren't goin' anywhere till ya tell me what's wrong," he answered with determination.

"I don't want to ruin a perfectly good evening over nothing."

"You're not ruining anythin'. How about we stay here tonight? We can order some food in, and you can tell me what's botherin' ya," he suggested.

"No, I don't want to ruin what you have planned," she answered.

"It was nothin' special. Just dinner. I just wanted to spend time with ya. So, tell me what's got ya so upset?" he pressed again.

"Do you remember, Joey?" she began.

He gave her a puzzled look, as he tried to remember whom she was talking about.

"The guy we ran into that day at the beach?" she ventured hoping he would recall.

"Oh yeah," he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Oh, he remembered him all right. The name just didn't sound familiar at first. He didn't like where this was headed. The fact that she was still thinking about this guy weeks later wasn't a good sign.

"Well… it's nothing really," she stammered.

He was trying not to panic. She hadn't said anything yet that he needed to worry about. However, he knew something wasn't right.

"He's just been calling me like crazy for a while now, and he's been sending text messages and emails. I've answered a few of his calls, and I told him I was with you now. I explained that I wasn't interested in talking to him and asked him to stop calling. However, he persisted. It was becoming a real problem, so I called the phone company and had his number blocked. I stopped opening emails he sent as well. But today… today I received a letter in the mail…" she said.

Then, she handed him a single white piece of paper. It had five, simple, typed words written on it, _I know where you live._

"There was no return address, nothing to tie it to Joey. I just have a bad feeling about this…" she spoke about to fall apart any minute.

The panic in his heart grew, as a new feeling of fear crept over him. This letter bothered him as well.

"Michaela, why didn't ya tell me about this?" he responded as anger began to rise inside of him.

"I'm telling you now," she responded.

"Yeah, but ya didn't want to! I had to drag it out of ya!" he exclaimed quickly becoming frustrated.

"I just thought… I thought I was overreacting," she said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

He immediately felt terrible for appearing so angry with her for not sharing this with him sooner.

"But now seeing that look in your eyes, I know I wasn't," she spoke with a sob.

"Hey, I'm sorry I got upset with ya. I just don't think we should keep things from each other," he tried to explain.

"You're right. I'm sorry," she stammered through her tears.

"It's okay," he said pulling her into his arms. "Please tell me ya reported this to the police?"

"Yes, I filled a report. But with no evidence to tie him to the letter, they said there isn't anything they can do. They said that he hasn't threatened me, so other than filling a report there was nothing they could do," she explained.

Anger was once again boiling inside of him. _Wow, some help they are._ He wanted to yell and scream. He wanted to find Joey and tell him to leave her alone. He wanted to tell this guy to get lost and go back to Boston. However, he knew he had to stay calm right now for her. The last thing she needed right now was for him to overreact.

"I'm scared he's going to come after me…" she cried.

"Hey," he said taking her face in his hands. "Look at me. I'm not goin' to let him hurt ya, alright? I promise ya. So, what if he knows where ya live? I do, too. In fact, I live incredibly close. He's not going ta get near you," he spoke with force.

"Promise?" she responded.

"I promise. No one's goin' to hurt ya. I love you too much to let that happen," he spoke gently.

"I love you, too," she whispered as she cried in his arms.

He held her close, feeling her tears falling down his chest. He knew with all of his heart that he would do anything to protect her. He wasn't going to let this guy come anywhere near her. She suddenly shifted looking up at him.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" she whispered.

"Of course," he smiled back down at her.

Later that night, she fell asleep in his arms to the steady beat of his heart. He gazed down at her and couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked. He knew he wanted many more nights like this… laying in each other's arms. Thoughts of a future with Michaela danced in his head as he drifted off to sleep…


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8**

**August 24****th****, 1867**

Michaela sat at the small wooden table at Grace's café, her gaze staring off into the distance. Her mind was a million miles away. She was dreaming… dreaming of him. Suddenly, she felt a hand grip her shoulder from behind. She was about to turn around to see whom the culprit was when she heard him whisper in her ear, "Hey, can I join ya?"

"Of course," she said with a smile. She was overjoyed to see Sully in the middle of the afternoon and so unexpectedly.

"I thought you were going to be at the reservation all day?" she wondered aloud.

"Yeah, thought I was, but I finished early over there and thought I would surprise ya," he smiled in return.

He turned the wooden chair swiftly, so that the high back of the chair was now facing the table. He took a seat and fixed his gaze directly at her asking, "So, how's everything at the clinic?"

"The clinic is wonderful thank you for asking," she replied with a smile.

"I heard ya are letting Colleen Copper help ya out around there?"

"Yes, I am. When the influenza epidemic hit, she really seemed to show an interest in medicine."

"It's real nice that you are giving her a chance to learn from ya," he returned with sincerity.

"It's wonderful to be able to teach her and share my medicine with someone as bright as Colleen," she stated.

"So, what are ya up to tomorrow?" he asked with a wink.

"Tomorrow? Why do you ask?" she said with a grin.

"Well, I think ya know why I'm askin'," he responded.

"Could it have something to do with the fact that tomorrow is my day off?"

"Yeah, it could…" he trailed off still not revealing his true intentions.

"Well, although I'm not working at the clinic tomorrow, I have plans," she said loving how is face dropped noticeably.

"Oh, ya do?" he said clearly disappointed.

"Yes. I have plans to spend the entire day with a man I've been courting for quite some time now," she said with a teasing smirk.

"Oh, I see," he said with a big grin as he was now in on her game. "Well, ya don't think he would give you up for just one afternoon?"

"No, I'm sorry. I don't think he would."

His grin got even bigger if that was possible, as he let out a small chuckle. "So, what exactly are these big plans ya have for us?"

"I hadn't thought that far. I only knew that I wanted to spend time with you," she said shyly.

"Well you are in luck then 'cause I have a whole set of plans," he answered.

"You do now?" she retorted.

"Yep. Can I pick ya up tomorrow after church?" he asked trying to nail down a set plan.

"Sure, and what will we be doing all afternoon?" she questioned.

"It's a surprise," he said as he smiled back at her.

"Well all right then. I will see you tomorrow," she said with excitement as she stood to walk back to the clinic.

"Let me walk you back," he said as he took her delicate hand in his, and they walked together towards the clinic.

* * *

"Oh Sully, this is beautiful," she replied in awe as she gazed around at the open meadow where he had brought her for their afternoon together.

He pulled a blanket out from the back of the wagon, and laid it across the ground. As he took his seat, he motioned for her to join him. She quickly fulfilled his request, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I've always wanted to built a house here," he spoke clearly deep in thought.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea," she replied with sincerity. "It's simply breathtaking."

"It's a beautiful piece of land," he said with a smile. He loved that she seemed to admire his dream.

"Yes it is," she replied in agreement.

"Always dreamed of having a life out here surrounded by nature," he said pouring his heart out to her.

"Do you come out here often?" she questioned with interest.

"Every chance I get."

"It's so peaceful."

"Hmm," he said looking at her with a longing in his eyes. She turned away slightly uncomfortable being the object of his prying gaze.

"So, have you lived in Colorado Springs your whole life?" she spoke as he began to unpack food from a picnic basket he had brought.

"No. My ma died after my brother was born. Several years later my father died, and I moved out here after that. I came out West hoping ta start a new life," he explained.

"All by yourself?" she said with shock.

"Yeah…" he answered.

"Sully, I'm so sorry," she spoke with compassion. "How old where you when your father died?"

"About fifteen."

"Wow, you were so young…. And you came out here all alone…" she stated as she contemplated what it would have been like to be in Sully's place.

"Just like you," he answered with a small smile.

"What happened to your brother?" she wondered hoping she hadn't asked something he would be uncomfortable answering.

"When he didn't want to move out here with me, I kinda lost contact with him…" he trailed off deep in his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she replied as she reached out and placed her left hand on top of his right.

"Don't be," he stated simply. "I've got all I need out here."

She smiled back at him, and their eyes locked for several moments. The silence between them was filled with the sounds of nature, as the hearts of both felt a connection that words alone would never describe.

"Tell me somethin' that no one else knows about you," he asked breaking the silence between them.

"Something no one knows? Wow, that's a really hard question," she replied as her mind searched for an answer.

"Nah, it ain't so hard…" he said with a smirk.

"Well, you know my father is a doctor," she began and he nodded in response.

"I grew up telling everyone that I wanted to become one as well. Of course, everyone laughed it off saying little girls don't become doctors. My father, however, was different. He always encouraged me in whatever goals I set for myself. He wanted me to become a physician more than anything. For years I didn't know whether I became a doctor simply to please him and live up to his dreams for me, or because it was what I really wanted. After beginning to practice medicine, I discovered that it really was what _I_ wanted. However, once I came to Colorado and began treating patients that were not just wealthy friends and acquaintances of the family and my father, I truly realized that being a doctor is what I am meant to do with my life," she spoke with sincerity.

"It's your destiny," he replied.

"Yes…" she responded amazed that he understood her so well.

"I couldn't agree with ya more. I've seen ya treating patients before, and you have the ability to heal people Michaela. It's a real gift."

She blushed slightly in response to the genuine compliment he had given her. "I've never had someone believe in me the way my father does. Until I met you…"

He slowly moved his face closer and closer towards hers, until their lips connected in a soft embrace. Both moved back slightly, and she looked into his deep blue eyes to see a love that she had never experienced in her life before. His eyes looked to be scanning the depths of her soul, and she knew at that moment how very much in love she was with him. He moved his lips back towards hers again this time meeting her with more passion as his hand began the caress her cheek. She loved the feel of his lips against hers, the way his gentle touch made her tingle inside, and the way his loving embrace made her melt into a puddle. Much to her disappointment, he pulled back and looked at her with excitement in his eyes.

"I want ta show you somethin'," he stated.

"Okay," she answered simply curious to see what he was talking about.

He quickly stood and took her hand, lifting her from the ground. With her hand still locked in his, he began leading her towards his surprise destination.

"Come on," he called back to her. "We don't what to miss it."

"Miss what?" she probed.

"You'll see," he responded not giving anything away.

* * *

"You like it?" he questioned.

"It's spectacular. I've never seen anything more magical," she responded.

She was completely in awe at the sight before her. They were standing on the very top of a hill with a perfect view of the sun as it set along the horizon. The sky's brilliant shades of orange danced across their faces. She turned to him utterly amazed at the beauty before them.

"I come here sometimes when I'm lost, and I need ta find my way again. I've never shown this place ta anyone, " he explained.

She smiled back at him knowing that words were not needed. She knew how special this place was to him. She also knew it was even more special that he had shared it with her. He held her close in his arms as they watched the sun descend across the horizon. Her mind was filled with thoughts of what her heart felt deep inside. The feeling that they belonged together, that she belonged with him, forever.

* * *

He approached the front of the telegraph office with a big smile on his face. He was hoping to find her at the clinic to ask her if she wanted to have pie with him at Grace's. Much to his surprise, he caught a glimpse of her entering the office moments before and had quickened his pace to meet up with her.

The smile left his face as quickly as it had appeared, when he saw the look on her face. It was a distressed look laced with a sadness he had never seen in her eyes before. She glanced up from the light brown paper in her hands, and her eyes met his gaze. She looked like she wanted to respond to his presence in front of her, but whatever was written on that paper had left her in shock.

When she saw him standing in front of her, her heart immediately began to ache for him. She wanted him to hold her and comfort her. "Sully," she spoke simply her eyes never leaving his.

He moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her. He desperately wanted to ask what had her so upset, but he was afraid she would be unable to respond. He decided it might be best to find out from the telegram, rather than force her to tell him aloud. He reached out attempting to take it from her, and she put up no resistance whatsoever.

He looked down at the black handwriting that read, " Urgent come at once. Mother is gravely ill. Your loving sister, Rebecca."

The tears began falling swiftly from her eyes and down her cheeks. "My mother has never had a sick day in her life. She was always the strong one in the family."

"She's gonna be alright. You're just worried, so you're not thinking clear," he expressed with concern.

"You're right I am worried…" she trailed off not knowing how to continue.

"Hey, look at me," he spoke as he raised her chin up to look deep into her multicolored eyes. "Ya ma is goin' ta be okay. I just know it."

"I hope so," she replied still unconvinced.

"Well I know so. Ya goin' straight ta Boston?" he questioned.

"I suppose so…" she answered still in shock. She hadn't really thought about what she was going to do. He was right, though. She had to leave for Boston immediately.

"Why don't I take ya over to the clinic and help ya pack?"

_The clinic._ She hadn't even thought about that. Who would take care of the clinic and her patients if she simply up and left?

As if reading her mind, he quickly answered her thoughts saying, "Don't worry about the clinic. Colleen can watch over it for ya and I'll help her out."

"What if there is an emergency while I'm gone?" she questioned hoping he would have an answer for that as well.

"Well, we'll do what we did before ya ever got here. We'll let Jake take care of it," he explained.

Although the thought of Jake, the town's barber, taking care of her patients didn't sit well with her, she knew she didn't have a choice. After all, her mother might not make it though this illness.

"Okay," she replied as he led her back to the clinic.

* * *

She handed her last bag to the stage driver, and turned to look behind her one more time before stepping in the coach. Her heart speed up as she saw him approaching her from the distance. She was somewhat surprised to see him, but on the other hand she had known all along deep inside he would come to see her again before she left.

"I came ta say goodbye," he spoke as he closed the distance between them.

"I'm so glad that you did," she answered as he took both of her hands in his.

"She's going ta be okay ya know," he spoke trying to reassure her.

"I certainly hope so," she replied as her eyes glistening with tears.

"Hey, she will be. And you will be back here before ya know it," he stated. She averted her eyes from his gaze, and as they stood in silence he began to feel the fear creeping up inside of him.

"You are comin' back though, aren't ya?" he asked almost afraid of her answer.

She paused for a few seconds before looking up to meet his eyes again. "Of course…" she trailed off.

"Ya don't seem too sure…" he replied the fear quickly growing by the second. _She had to come back… she just had to… _

"Sully, I'm not sure of anything right now…" she answered in a whisper.

"Well, I've got ta know," he responded his tone more full of anger than he had intended.

"Why?" she questioned clearly surprised at his anger.

"Because…" he stated as he let her hands drop from his grip. The anger was still dripping from his voice.

"Because?" she questioned clearly growing angry with him as well.

"Because I love you…" he spoke in a rush of emotion. This wasn't the way he had planned on telling her how he felt about her, but she had to know before she left.

She looked back at him clearly stunned by his admission. "I love you too," she spoke gently in return.

His heart skipped a beat as those three words slipped from her lips. He pulled her into a deep embrace, and he held her as close as he possibly could.

She didn't want to let him go. She felt so safe, so secure, so loved in his arms, but she knew the stage driver was getting impatient.

"I'll be back. I promise," she said as she pulled back from him slightly.

"I know," he answered. He reached up and whipped a tear from her cheek, as he slowly let go of her hand.

She reached out to him one more time after she was safely inside the stage. He placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles and stepped back to watch the woman he loved more than life itself leave.

As she watched him become smaller and smaller in the distance, she couldn't help but feel like something was terribly wrong. She knew she had to go to Boston, but something in her heart seemed to be pulling her back to Colorado. She couldn't explain it. It was more than simply being in love with Sully. Yes, the love they shared was special and life altering, but this feeling was deeper than that. It was as if she felt that he was calling to her. It was as if he was reaching out to her soul and begging for her to return to him. She couldn't return now, though. She told him she would come back and she meant it. However, now she had to be there for her mother. She was sure he understood that, but she couldn't shake that feeling of him reaching out for her…

_Author's Note: Chapter 9 is on it's way and will be posted very soon. Thanks again for all of your wonderful feedback! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9**

**September 13****th****, 2008**

Michaela was in her bedroom watching a movie and brushing her hair out. She had just taken a shower and was looking forward to a quiet night at home. She heard the familiar ring from her phone, and she walked over to her bed and picked it up. It lit up blinking back at her, _New message from Sully_. She opened it to read, "What are you up to?" She quickly replied, "Relaxing. Just got out of the shower." A conversation between the two through messages soon followed.

" What are you wearing? "

" Sully! I'm not going to answer that…"

" That makes it even better ;) "

" You are awful! Hate to spoil your fun but I'm dressed. "

" That don't spoil anything ;) "

" Miss you "

" Miss me huh? ;) Glad to hear it cause I've sure been thinking about you "

" What time are you done with work? "

" Late tonight not till 9 "

She quickly glanced over at the clock and was disappointed to see that it was only seven.

"Oh that's too bad was going to tell you to come over… ;) "

" You were, were you? ;0 "

" Yes… "

" What were we going to do? "

" I don't know… sure we could think of something ;) "

" Well, how about I come by at 9:15 and take you for ice cream? "

" Sounds great but only if you will come in after…"

" Can't wait. ;) See you then. "

A big smile made it's way onto her face. She couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

She heard a knock on the door, and she turned to look at the clock. It was only 8:15. _Maybe he got off early…_ she thought to herself as she ran to the door. She was so excited to see him, she could hardly stand it. She knew she had it bad when she was running to the door.

"Hello, Michaela."

"Oh my God!" she screamed as overwhelming panic hit her. She stood there completely frozen in shock. Those few seconds of shock gave him enough time to push the door open and grab her from behind.

"So, didn't want to see me huh?" he spoke into her ear.

"Hel…" she tried to scream, but he put his hand over her mouth.

He swiftly kicked the door closed. She then thrust her leg behind her, and it collided directly with his shin. He screamed out in pain, but did not relent his grasp. Instead he tightened his hold, as she struggled against him with all of her might.

He threw her to the floor and sat directly on top of her. She tried to get up, but with all of his weight on top of her she simply didn't stand a chance. His weight was crushing, but she wasn't about to give up. She continued to struggle with all of her strength. As she was thrashing about underneath him, he swiftly grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them to the ground.

She knew she needed to get back to her room if only for a second. She just needed enough time to dial her phone. Even if he hung it up right away, they would still see that the call had been made. Then, someone would at least know she needed help.

"Help!" she screamed out again only to feel his hand collide with her face. He had smacked her so hard he left her gasping for breath.

"Try that again and I'll smack you harder next time," he spat at her.

Tears began to leak out of the corners of her eyes from the pain and fear.

"Joey, what do you want?" she cried out unable to control the shaking in her voice.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you," he bit back in reply.

The terror inside of her began to rise as she heard the words slip from his lips. She stared up into his gray eyes, and she knew exactly what he planned to do. After all, this really wasn't the first time he had tired.

"You denied me once, and you're not going to do it again," he spoke as his eyes roamed her body.

"Oh, _yes_ I am. You will never have me. I won't let you," she answered in defiance.

His vengeful laugh filled the room as he retorted, "You don't have a choice. Look at you. You are helpless. You are in my control, and there's nothing you can do about it. I let you go last time, but I won't let you go this time. You think you have the power to deny me? Well, we will see who has the power."

She began to thrash even more violently underneath him determined not to give up.

He laughed out loud again at how defenseless she really was and then said, "Don't you know that the more you fight it the more fun it will be for me?"

She felt completely nauseous as she heard those words escape from his lips. _Her pain, her agony, her torture was fun for him? _The very thought made her uncontrollably sick. She knew he would hit her again, but she didn't care. She screamed out again attempting to plead for help, and his hand smashed into her face yet again. This time, however, he used a closed fist. She could feel the warm blood trickling down her face, and her lip began to swell instantly. She knew it would be much harder to yell now that her lip was swollen, but it wasn't going to stop her from trying, nothing would.

He looked down at her with lust in his eyes. He longed to touch her, but he needed both hands at the moment to hold her wrists down. He knew exactly how to rectify this situation, and as Michaela lay gasping for air after the impact of his fist, he pulled a knife from his jacket pocket.

She saw the blade flash in the light, and she closed her eyes tight. She was deathly afraid of what he would do with it, and she prayed with everything inside of her that God would give her the strength to survive this.

Instead of using his weapon to physically harm her, he slashed through her shirt and tore it from her body. He put the knife back in his pocket, and his free hand began to painfully grope her breasts. She was completely immobilized in terror, as he ran his hand down her body. His fingers stopped to dance across her hip, before continuing their way downward to rest on her inner thigh. He moved his hand up slightly to grab her, forcefully cupping her in his hand. She violently gasped and realized in a split second that one of her hands was free. Without considering the potential repercussions of her action, she reached up and smacked him across the face with all her might.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that," he spoke in fury as he grabbed the wrist of her free hand.

He began squeezing it with all his strength, and as she cried out in pain she heard it snap. She screamed out in agony as the waves of pain increased in intensity. The pain was so severe that she couldn't see straight. She couldn't think. All she could focus on was the throbbing pain emanating from her arm. The entire room began to spin as her body reacted violently to the damage that had been inflicted upon it.

He could tell that she was at her weakest and used this opportunity to his advantage. His free hand unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. He then began to reach under the waistband of her clothing moving his hand closer and closer towards her center. Although blinded by white-hot pain, she still felt his cold hand against her skin, and she began to squirm underneath him attempting in vain to evade his touch. Her legs were pinned between his knees, and he knew he would have to move slightly in order to force her legs apart further. As he moved his right knee slightly further to the right, she realized the opportunity he presented. She swiftly jerked her knee up, hitting him with all of her might right where it counted.

He cried out in pain and moved off of her, as he fell to the floor. She attempted to stand with no success, as he grabbed her thrusting her head into one of the wooden kitchen chairs. Her head came crashing back down onto the floor, and she could feel the blood pooling beneath her. The world around her began to close in until she was left with only a small window of vision. That small window into the world was cloudy at best, and she couldn't even begin to think straight. She knew she had to try to focus. If she blacked out, she couldn't fight. Overwhelming nausea gripped her more powerfully than she had ever felt before, as the shooting pain in her head increased in intensity. Suddenly, her mind flashed to Sully. She knew she had to stay awake. She had to save herself, if not for her at least for him.

Joey recovered quickly and was back on top of her claiming her lips in his. She submitted as she was entirely too weak to fight him. It took everything inside of her just to remain conscious.

* * *

Sully began to climb the stairs, as his mind drifted to Michaela. He couldn't wait to see her. He knew how surprised she would be that he had managed to get off a little early. He was deep in thoughts of their evening ahead, when he heard something crash. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it sounded like it came from Michaela's place. _She probably just dropped something_, he thought. However, as that thought entered his head, it didn't quite seem to fit. He couldn't explain it exactly, but it seemed like something wasn't right. He approached her door and knocked swiftly expecting her to arrive in front of him any second.

Joey heard the knock at the door and quickly placed his hand over her mouth. She tried to scream out, but she knew if she fought anymore she would surely be killed. She simply prayed with everything in her heart that whoever was at the door would save her.

When she didn't come to the door right away, he began to wonder if everything was all right. In the entire three months he had known her, she had never kept him waiting outside. Even if she wasn't ready, she still invited him in right away. A feeling of panic quickly filled him as the seconds ticked away. He knew she was home. He had seen the lights on in her apartment as he climbed the stairs. He also knew she wasn't in the shower. So, what exactly was going on? The panic and fear inside of him increased at the thought of something happening to her. At that very moment, he knew exactly what he needed to do. It may be rash, but it was better than standing there with that horrible feeling tearing at his insides. He knew his actions would definitely cause a serious fight if there were nothing wrong. However, that was a chance he was willing to take.

He took a few steps back from the door, and with one swift kick in the right spot the wooden door cracked apart as the lock broke. He then jabbed the door open with his shoulder, only to see Joey on top of her. He was completely unprepared for the horror that hit him, as his eyes connected with the sight before him. Though still in shock, he immediately sprang to action when he saw Joey stand and pull the knife from his coat ready to defend himself. Sully approached him, eager for Joey to make his move. He fell right into the trap and lunged for Sully. He quickly ducked out of the way, and Joey stumbled forward as he lost his balance. Sully immediately grabbed a kitchen chair and smashed it over his head, and he fell to the floor unconscious. He pulled the knife from Joey's grasp and made his way towards Michaela.

That was when he saw it…the pool of blood beneath her head. _Oh, God_._ Oh God. What if I'm too late? What if he took her away from me forever? _ He began to gasp for breath as the panic of loosing her gripped his heart. As he stepped closer, he could swear he saw her breathing.

"Michaela! Oh, God Michaela please answer me! Please be alright!" he cried out as he fell to her side.

"Sully…" she whispered so faintly he could hardly hear it.

"Don't move. I'm here. You're okay," he spoke out more to reassure himself than her.

"Sully…" she spoke out again.

"Michaela, stay with me!" he called. He knew he had to figure out where she was bleeding and fast. He noticed the deep gash in her head, and his panic deepened. He quickly ripped off his shirt and applied pressure to her head hoping to stop the bleeding.

As he saw the tears falling from her eyes, he couldn't help but realize that they matched the tears in his own.

It was then that he looked down at her wrist. He could tell from its size alone, it had to be broken. He felt the waves of nausea overwhelm him at the thought of what had been done to her… and what might have been done to her. He quickly focused his thoughts back to the scene in front of him. He gripped her good hand in his as his free hand grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" the operator responded.

"My girlfriend is bleeding from the head. Someone broke into her apartment. We need an ambulance now," he stated trying his best to remain calm.

"Sir, what is your location?"

"425 Broadway apt. 216."

"Is she conscious?"

"Yes, somewhat. She's speakin' my name, but that's it."

"Okay, you need to apply pressure to her head to stop the bleeding."

"Yeah, I already did that," he replied slightly aggravated.

"Where is the intruder, sir?"

"I hit him over the head with a chair. He's unconscious now," he answered.

"Is he breathing?"

"What does that matter?" he replied angrily.

"Sir, is he breathing?"

Sully glanced over moving from Michaela's side only slightly. "Yeah, he's breathin."

"Okay, try to keep your girlfriend conscious until the paramedics arrive."

"When are they gettin' here?" he wanted to know in frustration.

"They are on their way now, sir."

He lay down next to her and held her the best he could without moving her head or her wrist. He looked down at her and felt the nauseous feeling overwhelm him again. She may have been hurt in a way he couldn't see right now. He prayed with everything in his heart that it wasn't true. _It couldn't be true could it? If it was true, she wouldn't be wearing this much would she?_ The sickening truth was that he didn't know. He wouldn't know until she could tell him. He didn't like to see her like this though, so he quickly closed her jeans. He knew he couldn't put a shirt on her, though. He would have to move her head for that. He looked back down at her knowing he had to keep her awake. She was drifting in and out of consciousness, and it was his job to try to keep her with him.

"Michaela, please stay awake. Please stay with me. Say somethin' so that I know ya can hear me…" he trailed off.

"I…" she stammered unable to get out what she wanted to say. It was impossibly difficult for her to stay awake, much less form words.

"Love….. you," she spoke as her breathing became more labored.

"I love you too, baby. Please, please don't go to sleep. I need ya to stay awake a little longer please…" he pleaded.

"Don't!" she cried in agony.

He was scared to hear those words come out of her mouth with so much pain, but at least she was talking. _God, what had he done to her?_

"What sweetheart? Don't what?" he responded.

"Leave…." she answered as she began to gasp for air again.

"I won't. I'm not leavin' ya. I'm here I promise," he said as the guilt dug at his heart. He had also promised to protect her from Joey. He had promised no one would hurt her…

It hadn't been long since Sully had called 911, but it felt like hours. The paramedics arrived with the police, and Michaela was swiftly taken down to the ambulance. The police attempted to question Sully, but he refused to leave her side. They tried to convince him of the importance of answering their questions about the attacker. He, however, wouldn't even hear of it.

"Do whatever ya want to with him. Right now the love of my life needs me. I don't have time for this," he spoke in frustration. "I'll answer all of your questions after I know she's going to be okay."

They reluctantly agreed knowing this man was not going to falter. He rode with her in the ambulance to the hospital, even though she had lost consciousness by that point. He held her hand the whole way begging her to be okay. He prayed with everything in his heart that she would wake up and be okay…


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch.10**

_Author's Note: Cheyenne Words used in the chapter include: _

_N__enaasêstse- Come here_

_Henova'e- What_

_Me'ta'ó'h he'oná – hold her hands_

**September 15****th****, 2008**

_Thank God she's okay, _he thought to himself. She had a severe concussion, and her head had required a few stitches. She was less than thrilled that they had shaved part of her head in order to stitch it closed. He had assured her that he still thought she was as beautiful as ever. He told her to wear a baseball cap seeing as how she liked them so much, and she had smiled back in response.

He looked down at the cast on her wrist, and then back to her swollen lip. Luckily, it hadn't needed any stitches. It was also lucky it was her left hand with the cast. He didn't even want to consider how difficult it would have been for her if it had been her right. She was starting to develop a black eye, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could control his rage. She had almost been killed. If he hadn't shown up early, she most certainly would have been. He had talked to the police and told them everything he knew, although that wasn't much. They still had yet to talk to her, and she was truly the one with all of the answers. After all, he had come in very late in the game after the damage had already been done.

She began to stir, and he heard her whisper his name. He hadn't left her side since he had found her that night. She had woken several times since in a panic calling out for him. The fear always melted from her face when she saw him beside her.

"Michaela, there's somethin' I need ta talk to ya about" he began. He wasn't sure she was ready for this, but he couldn't hold it inside any longer.

"I know," she answered with a reassuring smile. "And he didn't… I know you've been wondering, but he didn't. I swear to you he didn't," she explained holding back tears.

"Oh thank god," he responded.

Relief instantly washed over him. He had been worrying about that constantly for the last two days. She hadn't really been conscious enough for him to ask. He assumed the doctors would have told him if she had been attacked in that way. But on the other hand, he had trouble as it was getting any information out of them. Because he wasn't considered immediate family, they had refused to share any information with him regarding her condition. He had begged and pleaded, but they had still refused. He finally got in touch with Joseph, who would be flying out in a few days, and Joseph had forced the hospital to inform him of her condition.

"That's actually not what I wanted ta talk about," he explained as she looked back at him with a puzzled expression.

"It's not?" she questioned in confusion.

"No, it's not. I wanted ta tell ya how sorry I am," he said hanging his head in shame.

"Sorry?" she repeated still very confused.

"Yeah. I promised ya that I wouldn't let him hurt ya. I promised he wouldn't get near ya. I promised ta protect you, and I didn't," he answered his voice dripping with shame and regret.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. He was blaming himself. She quickly took his hand in hers and looked deep into his blue eyes. "Listen to me Sully. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. You did everything you could. It had been weeks since I received that letter, and we thought the threat was over. You saved me. If you hadn't come home when you did, I would have died…"

"Don't talk like that," he stated cutting her off abruptly.

"I would have Sully. That's the honest truth. You did protect me," she spoke with sincerity.

"Not like I shoulda. It's my biggest regret in life…" he trailed off his eyes filled with guilt.

"I thought you didn't believe in regrets?" she questioned back with a smile.

"I don't or rather I didn't… 'til now," he answered.

"Hey, don't talk like that. You said yourself that everything happens for a reason. I'm not mad, angry, or even upset that you weren't by my side every minute of everyday. Things happen Sully, and sometimes we can't stop them. It's what we do about it after they happen. It's our reactions to these things that define who we are," she responded trying to take away his pain.

"You're right. Just hard not ta feel guilty," he answered.

"Don't you dare feel guilty. Just don't, you hear me? I _will_ be mad at you, if you go on blaming yourself for what happened. There is only one person we have to blame for this, and we both know that person is not _you_."

"Okay," he said with a smile feeling slightly better after talking to her about it. "I well…" he began unsure how to ask his next question.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What did he do… ta your wrist?" he asked glancing down at the cast extending up to her elbow.

"You mean besides breaking it?" she said teasing him a little. It was easier to talk about if there was some humor involved.

"I mean… what happened?" he asked hoping she would feel comfortable enough to tell him what really happened.

"I know I have to tell you what happened that night, but I'm just not ready yet. Okay?" she questioned with sadness in her eyes.

"Okay. I can understand that. Just promise me ya will tell me someday?"

"I promise," she answered truthfully.

"All right then."

"Though, I will answer that one question now. Just that one," she asked looking to him for agreement.

He simply nodded and she began again. " I… I smacked him across the face. He didn't like that response… so he grabbed my wrist…and," she stammered unable to continue.

He wanted to reassure her, but he realized it might be best to let her work through it in her own mind. So, he sat silently holding her hand in his, and he gave it a small squeeze so she knew he was there for her.

"He squeezed it… until I heard it snap," she turned white as she described that painful incident out loud for the first time.

"I'm… I can't…" he stammered. It was the first time in his life that he was completely at a loss for words. He had always known exactly what he wanted to say, even if that was nothing at all. This time was different. This time he knew he needed to say something, but he was simply at a loss.

"I know," she said almost reading his mind. "But it's over now…" she spoke as a tear fell down her face.

He wiped the tears from her cheek, and pulled her into a close embrace. As he felt her breath against his cheek, he couldn't imagine ever feeling more grateful that she was alive and in his arms.

* * *

**April 21****st****, 2010**

He would give anything for her to wake up the way she had that day in September almost two years ago. He longed to hold her in his arms again… awake. However, this time was different. Her injury had been more severe. At the time he had thought that attack would be the biggest obstacle they would face for a long time to come. Joey had been arrested soon after the police had questioned Michaela. He was still serving time in jail and would be for years to come. Thankfully, he was no longer a threat to either of them. He still remembered the panic he felt that night at the thought of loosing her, and now he was faced with that very same feeling once again.

* * *

**October 12****th****, 1867**

She looked down at a pebble on the ground focusing all her effort on holding back tears that threatened to spill over any minute; anything to keep her from focusing on the pain emanating from her blood stained feet. She tried not to panic too much. If she was in a panic, then she couldn't think. She also didn't want them to know how scared she really was; after all they were out in the middle of nowhere. They could do anything they wanted, and there was no one to stop them. _Except for Sully…_ She knew in her heart he had to save her. She felt like he had saved her before. She didn't know when, or if it had simply been a dream. However, something told her he would find her. She just didn't know what condition she would be in when he did…

She couldn't help but wish that she were still back in Boston. She had returned to Colorado Springs a week ago after her mother had recuperated from her illness. Two days later they took her…

The angry dog solider approached her and grabbed her arm violently as he pulled her to her feet. She started back into his one, cold, unfeeling eye before quickly turning her gaze back to the ground. She swallowed hard as the lump in her throat grew by the second. She could feel his piercing gaze engulf her, and she began to pray with all of her heart that God would give her the strength to survive this. _Somehow she felt she had begged for God to save her before… _

She was quickly jerked out of her thoughts, as the Indian dog solider began to run his hand forcefully across her cheek. She immediately reacted defensively and reached up with both hands aggressively smacking his hand away. She couldn't have regretted her action more, as she saw the white-hot fury in his eyes piercing back down at her. _I shouldn't have done that, but it's too late now. I'm going to pay for that… _she thought with fear. He quickly drew his hand back, and it collided with her face so strongly that she felt to the ground.

As she lay on the ground reeling from the pain, he grabbed her from behind pulling her to her feet. This time, however, he began to drag her back towards one of the teepees.

"No!," she screamed in terror as she tried with all of her might to resist his pull. She thrashed about in his arms, as she tried everything she could to physically resist him. She was determined to fight his efforts, but it was simply impossible. He was much stronger, and they both knew it. However, she knew that she would fight him to the very end.

* * *

As they reached the flap to the teepee, he forced her inside shoving her to the ground. Before she could attempt to stand, he climbed on top of her pinning her to the ground.

In that moment, she felt as if this had happened before. That same feeling that had plagued her numerous times in the last few months was now a throbbing thought in her head. Suddenly, his eye that was not plagued with a patch changed colors before her. The cold, hateful, brown one quickly turned to gray. She blinked her eyes in disbelief, and as her eyelids fluttered open again his eye had returned to a brown hue.

The panic inside of her began to increase even more dramatically at the thought that she was hallucinating. If she didn't stay in this moment, how could she fight back? Chalking it up to fear, she pulled herself back to the present screaming out at him again to stop.

She thrust her bound hands violently against his chest as he leaned down attempting to overtake her lips with his own. The long, dark haired captor didn't falter at her assault and instead forcefully grabbed her bound hands pinning them above her head.

She squirmed around underneath him desperately trying to escape, and he realized that she wasn't going to make this easy. However, he had an idea.

"Nenaasêstse!" her captor shouted through the small opening in the teepee.

With her limited knowledge of the Cheyenne language she didn't know what he was saying, though she knew he wasn't talking to her.

"Henova'e?" a young warrior responded as he entered the teepee.

"_Me'ta'ó'h he'oná!" _he said in a commanding voice.

The warrior responded by grabbing her hands from her one-eyed captor and pinned them to the floor above her head. Her stomach turned as she realized what they were planning to do. She had known he was going to_ hur_t her… She had known that for some time now. She never contemplated this development, however. He was going to let this other man _watch_… Her stomach began to heave at this thought, and she swallowed violently trying to keep herself from getting sick.

"Please… No, No," she spoke pleading with desperation.

She fought back more aggressively as panic grew into a more forceful strength. However, it did no good. She knew it wouldn't. She didn't stand a chance against two men with more strength than she could fathom. In that moment, reality hit her with more force then her kidnapper had previously. _There was no way out of this._ She felt the fear grip her as if someone had cut her with a knife. The terror did not abate, as he began to slowly and tortuously unbutton her shirt. He knew she was in emotional torment, and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

She tried with all of her might to hold back her tears. _I can't let them see me cry. They can't see me defeated like that… I can't let that happen. That's the one thing I can still control._

The other warrior pulled a knife out of his belt, and cut her shirt from her arms. He threw it to the side, as her captor began to grope her upper body. She tried to make herself concentrate on something else, anything else, but it was impossible. He continued to tortuously assault her upper body, as the other watched on in amusement. She could hear the warrior's laugh ring through her ears, as her dark haired captor took her lips in his own.

She tried once again to squirm away from him, but he only brought his knees closer together enclosing her hips between them. When his lips left hers, she could hold back her tears no longer. As the cold air went into her lungs, a tear fell from the corner of her eye. As she shut her eyes tight once again, her mind flashed to Sully. _Sully. _ She had to survive this. She had to keep herself alive… for him.

He pushed her skirt up her thighs, and she tried to defend herself once again. She attempted to kick him, but he quickly caught onto her intention and pinned her legs to the ground. He glared back at her clearly angered that his hands were now forced to restrain her legs. This development had not gone unnoticed by the warrior, and he glanced at the one-eyed soldier before pulling a pistol from a small pouch on his leather belt. The one eyed Indian nodded at the warrior, and before she could glance behind her she felt the handle of the pistol collide with the back of her head.

She could fell the warm blood pooling underneath her head as the pain shot through her head. The blinding pain emanating from her head made resistance impossible, which was their intention. Her kidnapper forced her legs apart further, and reached under her skirt. She tried with all the strength inside of her to utter the word 'stop' once again, but her lips couldn't form the words.

The world was beginning to fade as she drifted further and further from consciousness. As she felt his ice-cold hand touch her inner thigh, she gasped aloud as breathing became more difficult by the second. As his finger entered her, she heard the warrior's laughing ringing though her ears, felt his hand inside of her, saw the darkness behind her eyelids, and tasted the blood of her bottom lip as she bit down on it. She knew this horrible nightmare would remain burned into her memory forever…

* * *

He saw the teepee in the distance, and from the shadows he could tell they were inside. He ran as fast as he could to the approaching camp, but he had to remain quiet. His stomach dropped to the floor as their silhouettes danced across the animal skin. "_Oh, God,"_ he thought his heart sinking knowing what they were doing to her. He increased his pace trying to get to her as quickly as he could.

In the midst of her torment, she heard an unmistakable slashing sound as she drifted back into consciousness. She quickly opened her eyes to see Sully leap through an opening in the back of the teepee he had just created.

The warrior quickly dropped her hands, and before he could pull his pistol out Sully struck him over the head with a large shard of firewood. The one-eyed Indian jumped off of her quickly, and pulled a knife from his belt. He threw the knife directly at Sully, and in that instant she summoned all the strength inside of her to scream his name to warn him.

"Sully!" he heard her desperate cry ring through his ears. He quickly spun around just in time to see the blade headed right towards him. He quickly ducked and prepared himself to face off with his one-eyed attacker.

As soon as the blade left his hand, the dog solider pulled another blade from his belt and crouched down ready to make his next move. When he saw the Sully had ducked just in time to evade the blade, he approached him ready to attack.

He jabbed his blade towards Sully, but he was too quick for the Indian as he grabbed the back of his wrist with one hand. With the other he punched the Indian directly in the face. This was not enough to stop him however, as the dog solider tried in vain to stab Sully once again. Sully's fist attempted to collide with his face again, but this time the solider was ready and blocked it. He forcefully gripped Sully shoulders, and shoved him over backward. As he lay beneath the Indian, the one eyed-warrior pushed the blade towards him. However, Sully maintained a firm grasp on his attacker's wrist, and the solider was unable to break free of his grip. Sully grabbed the Indian's shoulder, and swiftly rocked his weight to the left side. This gave him enough momentum to throw the dog solider off of him. As he threw the Indian to his right, the warrior landed chest first into the blade he had first thrown at Sully.

He could see that the Indian was too injured to fight back. However, he didn't have it in him to finish the dog solider. No, that would take a vengeance that just was not inside of Sully. However, he knew he had to get out of there and fast. There was a good chance this man would not give up the fight until he was dead.

"Michaela," he breathed as the horrible sight in front of him struck him like the blade of a knife.

He had never felt that kind of horror or pain before. His soul mate was bleeding, badly. She might not survive, and that thought terrified him beyond belief. However, he knew he had to focus and move quickly.

He knew he had to get her out of there and fast. The other dog soldiers had probably heard the struggle and would be arriving any moment. He quickly threw his jacket to the ground, and ripped his shirt from his body pressing it against her head to stop the bleeding. He quickly wrapped his jacket around her. Then, with one hand still holding her head, he scooped her up in his arms quickly exiting the teepee the way he had entered.

_Oh God, please let her be okay. _He began to pray with everything inside of him that he could get her help fast enough. He knew they were quite far from town, and he had left his horse far from the dog soldier's camp. He knew he had no choice other than to go back to his horse.

He begged her to stay with him as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She could hear his voice ringing in her ears, "Michaela, please open your eyes. I need ya to do this for me. Come back to me please…" She opened her eyes when she could, but remaining conscious was impossible. It was just too strong; she just couldn't fight it.

As her eyelids fluttered closed again, he hoped and wished with everything he had that he would be able to get her back to town in time. That she would wake up and be all right….


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch.11**

_Author's Note: I encourage you to open the following link __in another window during the section I have indicated. It will make the words on this page more meaningful if you can hear them ringing through your ears as Michaela and Sully can. (It's a fun coincidence that the video is actually of the two of them. I simply meant for you to hear the song.)_

_(The editing tool wouldn't allow me to paste the link directly, so simply type in you tube into your browser with the following text after .com/watch?v=MRWGPTUEuvQ)_

Disclaimer: Song lyrics are from Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls. Song itself and lyrics are property of their respective owners.

* * *

**April 21****st****, 2010**

"Sully, I'm sorry to tell you this, but they have just arrived," a brunette nurse spoke out in a whisper as she stepped into the room.

"Thanks Emma. Think ya could stall them about three minutes?" he asked hating when they arrived early.

"I'll see what I can do," she said with a friendly smile and exited the room as quickly as she had entered.

"Hey, sweetheart I have ta leave now. They're here to visit ya though. I'll see ya again later tonight after they leave. I love you," he spoke as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

He stared at her for a few moments longer knowing he was almost out of time. If he didn't leave now they would find him in here, and that never ended well. It was better if he left before they ever saw him. He couldn't stand fighting in front of her. The doctors had explained that patients in a coma were often aware of conversations taking place around them. He definitely didn't want her hearing all of the arguing that would inevitably take place if he stayed.

"Goodbye," he whispered as he gently squeezed her hand before quickly exiting the room.

* * *

**June 11****th****, 2009**

He stood in front of the mirror and adjusted the lapels on his black jacket one more time. He ran his hands through his hair again, as his thoughts drifted to the night ahead. He was extremely nervous. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he was this anxious. _Actually it was a year ago today_, he thought with a smile. He had been planning for tonight for what seemed like forever. He wanted tonight to be perfect… magical. He smiled to himself as her beautiful face danced through his mind. He picked up the small box and slipped it into his jacket before taking one last look in the mirror. _Tonight is the night…_

_

* * *

_

He glanced over at her as he drove down the highway. _She looks absolutely amazin'. Beyond amazin'. I really don't think she's got a clue as to how beautiful she really is._

She was wearing a sleeveless, empire waist, black dress that flowed smoothly down to just above her knees. The jersey material, of which it made, clung to her body in all the right places. He had _definitely _noticed that as soon as she had opened the door for him. His favorite part was the low, v-neck front. He had to force himself not to stare directly at her chest the entire evening. The diamond heart necklace she was wearing hit in _exactly_ the right spot that made focusing his eyes on something else almost impossible. She had already caught him staring several times since he picked her up, but she almost seemed to enjoy it. He really thought that she must have done that on purpose. Whether to entice him or simply drive him mad, he didn't know. However, both seemed to be happening at the moment. She had even worn her hair down in ringlet curls the way he liked it best. It was easier to run his fingers through it when it was down.

He didn't think he had ever seen her look more radiate than she did tonight. He had told her to dress up for the evening, knowing the restaurant he had planned to take her. However, he hadn't anticipated her looking this phenomenal. After all, he had only told her they were going to dinner. _Maybe she knows what tonight is… She probably does, but I hope she doesn't know how I plan to end the evening…_

He was a little worried that she was on to his plans, but he figured that she would assume he would execute them at dinner. However, he had no such intention. No, this was going to be perfect. He wanted it to be so much more than she expected… or even dreamed.

"Have I told ya how gorgeous you look tonight?" he said as he turned and flashed her a quick smile.

"Yes, but a girl never tires of hearing it. And I must say you look rather handsome yourself," she said as she returned the smile. "Where are we going to dinner?"

"You'll see," he said fixing his gaze straight ahead. If he looked over at her, he knew he was liable to crack a smile that gave something away.

"Some place special?" she questioned clearly probing him for answers.

"Yeah, I guess," he responded still not willing to reveal anything.

"You aren't going to tell me anything are you?"

"Ya know me so well," he said as he held back a grin.

* * *

He looked over at her from his wooden chair, as her gaze wandered through the restaurant. She was clearly entranced by the décor. It had a romantic appeal, but his favorite part was the natural accents. He liked the glass columns containing trees with fiercely red leaves and the bare bark tree sculptures scattered throughout the space. He had always been partial to places that reminded him of nature. He loved that she seemed to be as well. She turned her gaze over towards him, and their eyes met across the table.

"It's so beautiful in here," she spoke with a sensual smile.

"Yeah, it really is," he returned smiling back at her.

"Have you ever eaten here before?"

"No, actually I haven't. I heard they had really good steak here, and that the atmosphere was nice," he replied trying not to give too much away. The real reason for choosing this location being that tonight was no ordinary night. He had wanted to choose a romantic and rather upscale restaurant and his friends had recommended this place.

"Well I don't know about the steak yet, but I do love the atmosphere. It has such a presence of nature, almost as if we were eating outdoors."

He smiled back at her enthralled with her answer and her beauty. She truly was perfect.

"What?" she said letting that sensual smile grace her lips again.

"Nothin'. I was just thinking the very same thing is all," he replied. He didn't add that he was having a hard time concentrating on anything she said. All he could focus on was how beautiful she looked tonight, and how he couldn't wait to share his surprise with her.

"How's Becca doing?" he asked trying hard to focus on the conversation.

"She's great. I just talked to her this morning," she replied.

"I bet she's tired," he responded.

"Yeah, but this little one isn't her first. I think she's used to the lack of sleep," she said with a small laugh.

"I'm sure ya are excited to see your new little niece."

"Yes, very much," she stated her eyes lighting up. "I wish I had been able to simply pick up and leave work last week, but with my two-week vacation beginning next week it just didn't work out that way," she said with sadness in her voice.

"She sent ya pictures though, didn't she?" he inquired.

"Oh, yes. Between her, Marjorie, and Edmund I have hundreds," she said with a laugh.

"I would love ta see them. Bet she's adorable."

"She really is. She looks just like Becca did as a child," she said with a wistful smile.

"I would love ta see her in person sometime," he winked at her.

"Maybe you will."

"What time does your plane leave on Tuesday?" he wondered.

"11:30," she answered simply.

"Alright. How about I swing by your place at about 9:15 and take ya down there?"

"You don't have to do that. I really appreciate you offering, but we both know the traffic at LAX is ridiculous. Even if you are just dropping someone off. I'll just take a cab," she replied.

"All right. But if I'm already drivin' all the way down there, it seems a little silly that ya wouldn't ride with me," he replied suppressing a grin.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a confused look.

"Well my flight leaves at 11:30, too."

"What?" she answered the shock on her face clearly evident.

"Yep, it does. I checked my ticket twice," he responded as a smile began to make its way across his stunning features.

"Where are you going? Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

" 'Cause it's fun ta watch the expression on your face 'cause I didn't tell ya sooner," he spoke with a playful grin he could contain no longer.

"Sully! I can't believe you," she said teasingly. "Really though, where are you going?"

"See for yourself," he said as he pulled a ticket from his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed in shock.

"You seem surprised," he said stating the obvious.

"Oh my God, really?" she uttered again.

"Yep, and sitting in seat 21B. Ya know who's sitting in 21A?" he returned. Her face then broke out into one of the biggest grins he had ever seen.

"Yeah, I thought ya might know her."

"You are coming with me to Boston?" she spoke clearly still shocked.

"Yes," he said as the playful grin still graced his face.

"Really?" she replied still unable to grasp what he was saying.

"That's what the ticket says."

"I can't believe you are coming! How long have you had this planned? Why didn't you tell me as soon as you bought the ticket? And why didn't you say yes when I asked you to go with me months ago?" she spoke firing the round of questions at him.

"Wow that's a lot of questions."

"Yes, and I want a lot of answers," she responded only part of her joking.

"Alright. I've had this planned for a long time now. I bought the ticket the day ya bought yours. Just called the airlines and told them I wanted a seat next ta you. I didn't say yes when ya asked me, 'cause I wanted ta surprise you. Did it work?" he finished. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to see that excitement grace her face one more time.

"Of course, it did! I can't believe this I'm so excited!" she exclaimed as she leaned across the table to give him a quick kiss.

"Oh, I have to let my mom and dad know you're coming," she spoke as she began to dig her phone out of her purse.

"Don't worry about that. Your dad already knows I'm coming. Actually, he invited me ta stay at their house with you," he explained.

"No?" she replied believing she had heard him incorrectly.

"Yes," he answered.

"I can't believe this, you really did think of everything," she spoke as she smiled back at him with sparkling eyes.

"I try," he said with a sly grin. He smiled inside knowing that she was clueless as to the reason behind why he had decided to accompany her to Boston. He knew she would want him with her. Especially after tonight…

"Do you want to dance?" he turned to her and asked.

"You dance?" she spoke somewhat surprised.

"Not well, but I thought ya might enjoy it," he said with a smile.

"Well you thought right," she replied as he took her hand and led her towards the dancing couples.

As they stepped onto the dance floor, he led her over towards the small stage where the band was located. They were about to wrap up the song they were in the midst of at the moment, and Sully winked towards the manager at the side of the stage.

"What was that about?" she inquired as he pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hmm? Oh nothin'," he answered knowing she wouldn't believe that.

"Nothing, okay," she said with a wink as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As they began to move together across the dance floor, the band began to play.

_**Click on the video now. ;) Lyrics from Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls**_

"_I remember what you wore on the first day _

_You came into my life and I thought 'Hey, you know, this could be something" _

"This is exactly the way I feel about you," he whispered into her ear as he held her close.

"_'Cause everything you do and words you say _

_You know that it all takes my breath away _

_And now I'm left with nothing _

_So maybe it's true _

_That I can't live without you _

_And maybe two is better than one _

_But there's so much time _

_To figure out the rest of my life _

_And you've already got me coming undone _

_And I'm thinking two is better than one _

_I remember every look upon your face _

_The way you roll your eyes _

_The way you taste"_

" 'You make it hard for breathing. 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay'," he whispered into her ear in sync with the musician as his hand gently stroked her cheek.

"_I'm finally now believing _

_That maybe it's true _

_That I can't live without you _

_And maybe two is better than one _

_But there's so much time _

_To figure out the rest of my life _

_And you've already got me coming undone _

_And I'm thinking two is better than one" _

As she was pressed so closely against him, he knew this was where she belonged. He couldn't deny the feelings she stirred inside as he held her close. She lay her head down on his chest, and in that moment he felt all was right with the world. She belonged right here in his arms, forever. She turned her head and looked up to face him as she gently cupped his cheek with her hand. Her eyes sparkled back up at him like diamonds, and he knew he would remember this moment for the rest of his life. He felt as if they were the only two people in the world. He could feel the warmth of her body against his own, but more than that he could feel the warmth from her heart. The love she gave off for him, and only him.

"_I remember what you wore on the first day _

_You came into my life and I thought 'Hey'_

_Maybe it's true _

_That I can't live without you _

_And maybe two is better than one _

_But there's so much time _

_To figure out the rest of my life _

_And you've already got me coming undone _

_And I'm thinking _

_Oooh, oohh, I can't live without you_

'_Cause baby two is better than one_

_There's so much time _

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I've figured out _

_When all is said and done _

_Two is better than one _

_Two is better than one"_

As the song ended, she looked deep into his blue eyes and spoke softly, "You told them to play that song didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to dance with ya to that song the minute I heard it," he said love shining in his eyes.

She reached up cupping his face with both of her hands and kissed him with all of the love, longing, and emotion buried deep inside. In that moment, he felt closer to her than he ever had before as their intense emotional connection was reaching a new high.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear after she gently pulled her lips away from his.

"I love you, too," he replied holding her close.

* * *

As they were leaving the restaurant, she wrapped her arms tightly around herself. He noticed the goosebumps on her arms, and he knew exactly how to rectify that.

"You look cold," he smiled at her.

"Mmm," she replied hoping he had the same idea she did.

He removed his suit jacket and held it out for her. She slipped her arms into it and turned toward him.

"Better?" he asked.

"A little," she smiled shyly. "But I can think of something else that would help even more."

"You can, can you?" he grinned. "Well so can I," he spoke as and he pulled her into his arms.

She grinned up at him, and he looked down into her beautiful green and brown eyes. He took a depth breath, breathing in the wonderful smell of her perfume as she laid her head down on his chest. He felt his body tremble inside as she was pressed so closely, so intimately against him. He wanted her so badly… so badly that it hurt inside. His mind quickly flashed to their next stop, and he couldn't wait to get there. He couldn't wait to tell her what he had been dying to say all night.

"Better now?" he asked as she was still locked in his arms.

"Much," she replied as she moved her lips towards his for a soft kiss.

"Come on," he called out. "Can't wait to take ya to our next stop."

Before she could reply, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his car.

* * *

She grinned over at him when they pulled into the parking lot. She now knew exactly where he planned to take her. However, she didn't know the why behind it yet.

"What are we doing here?" she said with a laugh.

"Hmm, well I don't know what ta tell ya other than ya have ta follow me," he answered with a sly smile.

"Follow you, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, all right then let's go," she stated.

He jumped out of the car and opened her door. Then, taking her hand in his, their fingers entwined, he led her up the stairs to the familiar wooden pier.

He looked down at her hoping she hadn't figured out his plan yet. A few times during dinner, he got the feeling that she may have figured out his intention for the evening. She just didn't know where exactly it was going to happen. He knew it was driving her crazy not knowing what was going on, and it made him smile deep inside. _If only she knew._

He had really been thinking about and planning this night for the last nine months. After that day she awoke in the hospital, thoughts of when and how he would propose danced in his head. He wanted it to be perfect, but not just fairytale perfect. He wanted it to be perfect, because the moment was special and real between the two of them. The moment would be real if the place and time had real meaning to them as a couple. This idea had blazed into his head not long ago, and he knew it was the ideal location. The idea of June 11th had sprung in his head not long after as the perfect day.

He smiled to himself trying not to outwardly grin too big, as he patted the pocket in his jacket to make sure it was still there. He simply couldn't wait much longer to see the look on her face. The sparkle in her eyes when she made all of his dreams come true.

"Hey," he smiled at the Ferris Wheel operator as he approached the front of the gate leading to the ride.

"I've been expecting you," the operator spoke with a smile.

"Thought as much," Sully replied as the operator opened the gate for them.

"He was expecting us?" she questioned confused as to what exactly he was up to.

"Yep," he answered simply.

"And we don't need a ticket?" she smiled catching on to his plan a little.

"Nope, already took care of that," he said with a smile as he held the tiny door of the cart open for her.

She looked back at him a little puzzled, but quickly took a seat in the cart. He sat down next to her and winked at the operator.

"So, I have to ask you why are we the only two allowed to ride this now? Aren't the rides supposed to be closed?" she wondered.

"Yes, for everyone else. Not for us," he answered.

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Why did you bring me back here? Any particular reason?"

He took her left hand in his and stared into her eyes penetrating deep into her soul with his gaze.

"Remember when I first brought ya here on our first date?" he asked.

"Of course," she said with a smile. "I will never ever forget that."

"A year ago today, I sat here with you in my arms thinkin' I was the luckiest man alive. You said ta me that bein' up here with me at sunset was one of those moments when everything is right with the world, and ya can't imagine things gettin' any better. I couldn't have agreed with you more. This last year has been the best year of my life. I never dreamed I would meet someone as beautiful, intelligent, and caring as you, Michaela. I knew that night when I kissed ya, that you were the one for me," he spoke from his heart as the cart came to a stop at the very top.

She _knew _what he was going to say. Her heart speed up as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I knew it as soon as our lips touched for the first time. I knew ya were my forever, my heartsong. I know I don't want ta live another day without you in my life. I want to be with you. I need to be with you. I will love you all my days. Michaela, will you marry me?" he spoke from the depths of his soul.

"Yes," she answered with tears sparkling in her eyes.

His heart skipped a beat as that one precious word slipped from her lips. His heart was filled with more joy and happiness then he ever could have imagined. He moved his hand up to her cheek, and brought her face towards his, their lips meeting in a fiery embrace. Their kiss deepened as both had a desperate longing to connect as their souls reached out for one another. As their passion grew flaming hot, he slowly moved his hand down to rest on her neck. As his thumb ran small circles along her jaw-line, her hand found it's way to his chest. He shuddered with desire as she moaned into his mouth. As tongues danced together, their kiss became so deep it left both gasping for breath.

He pulled his lips from hers and reached into his pocket pulling out a black velvet box. She stared at the ring sparkling in the night in complete awe. Two pear-shaped diamonds surrounded a classic, round, brilliant center stone. A tear fell down her face, as he reached for her hand and slid it into place on her third finger. He smiled as he saw her gazing down at the ring he had spent so many countless hours picking out.

"I hope it's everythin' ya dreamed of and more. I thought a lot about what kind of ring to get you. When I saw this one I could see myself proposing to you with it. I could see looking at it on your finger for the rest of our lives," he explaining hoping she felt the same.

"Oh Sully, I love it. It's perfect. This whole night has been perfect. I love you so much. I never believed I could be this happy," she said her eyes shining bright.

"Neither did I till I met you. I love you too sweetheart, forever," he spoke before he claimed her lips once again. He knew in that moment that she couldn't have made him happier. His soul mate had just agreed to spend the rest of her life as his wife.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch.12**

**June 16****th****, 2009**

He glanced around the airport terminal anxious for the plane to arrive at the gate. He really hated arriving so early and simply waiting around, but he knew with flying you never had a choice. He gave his collar a tug hoping it would stop driving him so crazy. He never was one for dressing up. When he took Michaela out, he often found that dressing up really wasn't an option. But then it was on his terms, so he was fine with it. After all, if he made reservations at a restaurant that required formal attire, he had no one to blame but himself. Even then a polo shirt usually worked in most cases, and those never seemed to bother him. A button down shirt and dress slacks on the other hand, he wasn't crazy about at all.

He couldn't wait to change, and unfortunately it was going to be a long wait. Michaela had insisted they both dress up to meet her parents. She had explained that her mother still believed it necessary to wear more formal clothing when flying. Sully thought this ridiculous considering some college students going to Florida for Spring Break wore swimsuits on the plane to save time. What was wrong with jeans and a nice shirt?

_Apparently a lot,_ he thought as he rolled his eyes. He had asked her if her parents would even be at the airport when they arrived, explaining they could change there if they were not. She told him she didn't know who was picking them up; therefore, they weren't taking any chances. He decided to focus his thoughts on something else, because there was nothing he could do about it now as all of their luggage was already checked.

He looked over at the beautiful woman sitting next to him. Every time he looked at her, he marveled at how amazingly beautiful she was. She was wearing a ruffled skirt, tank top, and a blazer. _She looks more comfortable then me_, he thought irritation beginning to build again. However, it only took another look at her sweet face for it to all melt away. He noticed she was fidgeting with the bracelet on her wrist, turning her hands over each other as she stared down at her lap.

"Hey," he spoke softly hoping she would look up at him.

"Hmm?" she answered still lost in thought.

"What's going on?" he questioned knowing something was wrong.

"Nothing," she replied still not meeting his eyes.

"Look at me," he requested.

She complied, her sparkling eyes coming in contact with his fixed stare.

"Seriously, what's the matter? I know there is a whole lot more than nothin' going on behind those beautiful eyes," he stated.

She reached out for his hand, and he eagerly placed his hand inside of hers.

"I'm just nervous," she spoke looking down at her ring sparkling as the light caught it.

Her eyes often sparkled as bright, and he wished they would light up in that same way right now.

"About what?" he probed urging her to continue.

"About telling my mother…" she trailed off.

"Why?" he said with a smile as his hand moved up to caress her arm.

"Well, she's very judgmental," she tried to explain.

He chuckled slightly in response to her statement, and she looked up at him shocked at his reaction.

"Michaela, are ya excited ta marry me?"

"Of course! How could you even ask that?" she said slightly alarmed.

With laugher still in his voice he replied, "Then, you've got nothin' ta worry about. Your ma will see that excitement in your eyes like I did when I asked ya. She will be thrilled ta see you that happy," he explained.

"Do you really believe that?" she questioned trying to convince herself he was right.

"Of course," he said as he brought her closer, placing a kiss on her head. He picked up her left hand, and began running his thumb across her ring.

"I can't wait to be your wife," she said with love dripping from her voice.

"Glad ta hear it," he said with a grin.

"Sully!" she exclaimed with a small laugh.

"What?" he replied already knowing the reason for her reaction.

"That's all you can say?" she questioned with a teasing smile.

"Yep. That and I love you. And I can't wait to be your husband either," he answered knowing that's what she had been expecting to hear before.

She smiled and said through a laugh, "That's better."

* * *

He opened his eyes and looked around, trying to figure out where he was as he drifted back into consciousness. He realized quickly that he was still on the plane making it's way to Boston. He turned his gaze towards Michaela to see her gently sliding her ring off her third finger.

"Hey, what are ya doin'?" he asked clearly confused by her actions.

She turned to look at him, somewhat shocked to see that he was awake. "Well I… I wasn't going to wear it when we arrived," she spoke in a reserved tone.

"Why not?" he asked alarmed.

"Don't get upset," she said trying to calm his anxiety. "It's just that ring will tell them… I don't want my finger to tell them. I want them to hear in from my mouth," she explained.

"You think they would notice right away?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, they definitely would. There is no question that it would be the very first thing my mother saw. And sorry sweetheart, but it's pretty obvious that you don't have any sisters."

"And why it that?" he said with a smile.

"You know I love my ring very much," she said with her eyes shining bright.

He nodded in response urging her to continue.

"Well you have to admit it makes a very large statement," she explained with a grin.

"That it does," he said with a laugh.

"And in a room full of women one is definitely bound to notice it. As I said, it is very attention getting," she replied with a grin still dancing across her face.

"As are you, so it's only fittin'," he responded and she smiled lovingly in return.

"So, are you okay with it staying in my pocket until I tell them? Then, it can go right back where it belongs," she said as she touched her third finger.

"Okay," he agreed. "On one condition."

"What's the condition?" she inquired.

"Well, ya have to agree ta it first," he stated.

"All right," she replied.

"Ya have to tell them as soon as possible."

"I promise as soon as they are all together, I will tell them. Becca mentioned a barbeque tonight, so that should be the perfect time," she answered.

"Tonight it is then. Can ya wear it 'til we land, though? I love looking at it and knowin' you will be my wife soon," he said.

"I sure can," she said with a smile pulling it out of her pocket and placing it in its rightful spot on her third finger. "Just don't let me forget to take it off," she requested.

"Alright," he said with a laugh as he put his arm around her, and she rested her head against his chest.

* * *

As they stepped into the Boston Logan International Airport, Michaela immediately spotted her sister Rebecca and ran towards her with excitement. Sully followed closely behind, as Michaela jumped into the arms of her waiting sister.

"I've missed you so much!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Me too, you look amazing!" Michaela replied with excitement.

"Thanks," Rebecca replied pulling back slightly and shooting a smile in Sully's direction.

"Where's your new little one? I can't wait to see her," Michaela stated.

"Little Addison is with Edmund at mother and father's house. Did you get all the pictures we sent you?" she asked.

"Oh yes. All 132 of them," she said with a laugh. "She's beautiful, Becca," she stated with a warm smile.

Rebecca beamed at Michaela before turning towards Sully. "Sully, it's so good to see you again, " she spoke as she pulled him into a friendly embrace. "I guess congratulations and welcome to the family are in order."

"You know?" he said somewhat shocked.

Michaela turned towards him looking slightly guilty. "Sorry, I told Becca over the phone."

"Oh no, it's fine. I was just shocked. Did ya tell anyone else?" he wondered.

"No, just Becca. Unless _she_ told someone," she smiled teasingly at her sister.

"Of course, I didn't," she smiled in return. "Let's go get your bags, and you can tell me all about your plans for the big day."

They both looked at each other with silly grins before turning to follow Rebecca. She smiled to herself remembering when she and her husband had been that excited to marry.

* * *

As Sully stepped forward to claim their luggage from the turnstile, Michaela hung back to talk with Rebecca. They began giggling and talking about the upcoming wedding, believing Sully couldn't hear them and wasn't listening. Little did they know he heard every word…

"Oh my God, let me see it!" Rebecca exclaimed gleefully.

Michaela pulled the ring from her pocket and gently slide it onto her finger.

Rebecca grabbed her hand and exclaimed upon seeing it, "Oh my God!"

"It's amazing it's it?" Michaela said with a big smile.

"Amazing doesn't even begin to cover it," Rebecca cried out.

"I know," she said with a delighted laugh.

"Where did he get it from?" Rebecca wondered.

"He didn't want to tell me, but I eventually got it out of him. You'll never guess," she said with a giggle.

"No…" Rebecca replied in disbelief.

"Yes!" she replied knowing exactly what her sister was thinking.

"He bought your ring at Tiffany's?" she questioned still in disbelief.

She nodded as they began giggling again. Sully couldn't hold back a smile any longer and was glad his back was turned towards them. He didn't really want them to know he was listening, but his heart was about to burst seeing her that happy. He knew she loved the ring, but hearing her talk to her sister like that was wonderful. _He_ was the cause of that happiness. His excitement was becoming harder to contain.

"And it's an entire carat," she whispered to Rebecca both with their eyes still locked on the ring.

"Oh my God that man really must love you," Rebecca replied shaking her head gently.

"Yes! Yes, he really does," she said her eyes shining.

"But I see it in your eyes, you feel the very same," Rebecca stated.

"I love him so much, Becca. He's everything I've dreamed of and more."

"I'm so happy for you," she spoke genuinely.

"Thank you," she smiled back at her.

"You two seem really happy together," Rebecca continued.

"We are…" she trailed off with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well congratulations again. I can't wait to see mother and father's reaction to this news," Rebecca said.

"I'm hoping it's a good one," Michaela replied with a skeptical look.

"Oh, of course it will be," Rebecca answered sincerely.

"I don't know… Mother worries me…" she said still doubtful.

"Well, don't worry about her. The rest of the family will be thrilled for you. And if she isn't at first, she will come around it time," she replied with wisdom.

"I hope your right," she said with a small smile.

"Got the bags," Sully explained as he approached the girls.

"All right, let's head towards the car then," Rebecca spoke as the three headed towards the parking garage.

* * *

They ascended the white stairs following closely behind Rebecca. "This is where you grew up?" Sully questioned in amazement at the large Victorian home.

The light blue house with white trim was the picture of elegance, and Sully couldn't help but feel intimidated. Yes, he had met her parents before, but he had never been to their home. _Their large, fancy home…_

"Yes," she replied her mind clearly occupied with other thoughts.

She took his hand in hers looking for support to which he gladly granted. Rebecca knocked on the door, and as they stood waiting Sully glanced towards a nervous Michaela. It was hard not to feel anxious when she wasn't even at ease. He dropped her hand and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered into her ear. "They know nothing right now."

She smiled in return, a smile which was mirrored by her on-looking sister. Edmund came to the door letting them in and embracing his wife and sister-in-law.

"You must be Sully," he ventured.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you are Edmund? It's nice to meet you," he replied extending his hand.

Edmund quickly accepted Sully's hand and stated, " It's very nice to meet you as well."

"I've heard a lot about you," he spoke glancing towards Rebecca, and then to Michaela.

"Hope it was all good things," Sully returned.

"Of course," he said with a smile. "Our little Michaela has only the very best to say about you."

Joseph hearing the commotion, stepped into the hall delighted to see his youngest daughter.

"Michaela!" he called embracing her closely.

"I've missed you so much," she spoke with a tear shining in her eyes.

"I've missed you, too Mike," he responded with a tear in his eye as well.

He had a far away look in his eyes, as he focused his gaze on her. She wondered what he was thinking about, and as she was about to question him he turned to Sully pulling him into a hug as well.

"Good to see you again son," he spoke. He pulled back and winked directly at him, which did not go unnoticed by Michaela.

Elizabeth hearing the greetings quickly joined the small group. Before she could comment on Sully's presence, Michaela had pulled her into a hug as well. Though, Sully noticed it looked much more forced than the one she had shared with her father moments earlier.

"Michaela," her mother greeted before turning to Sully.

"Mr. Sully," she stated making eye contact with him.

"So nice ta see you again, Mrs. Quinn. And its just Sully, ma'am," he responded.

She flashed him a look of contempt, before turning back towards Michaela. "I'm glad to see you _both _dressed appropriately for the flight."

Michaela rolled her eyes slightly before responding, "Of course, mother."

She turned to Rebecca stating, "I want to see Addison. Edmund is she asleep?" she questioned.

"Yeah, but you can at least look in on her. She's just upstairs," he returned.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Michaela, your sisters are coming over tonight for a barbeque," Joseph explained.

"Yes, Becca told me," she replied.

"_Rebecca_," Elizabeth corrected.

Michaela ignored her, turning back to her father. "It sounds wonderful. I think we are both going to see Addison, and then unpack and lay down before tonight," she spoke taking Sully's hand and following Rebecca and Edmund up the stairs.

Before they could ascend them however, Elizabeth called back to her, "What do you mean we?"

"Sully and I," she clarified slightly confused.

"Not_ together_!" Elizabeth replied clearly disgusted at the thought of them sharing a room.

"No, not _together_," she almost sneered in return before turning to her father. "I'll see you later tonight," she said to him.

"Sounds wonderful darling. Let me know if you both need anything," Joseph answered with a smile.

"I will. Thank you," she returned before turning to climb the stairs.

When they were out of earshot of Elizabeth, she turned towards him. "I did figure it would be best if we stayed in separate rooms," she explained.

He nodded figuring as much.

"But that doesn't mean you can't come visit me," she smiled shyly. "There is a guest room right across the hall from mine."

"Could I come visit you this afternoon?" he smiled slyly knowing what she was implying.

"If you didn't, I would be very disappointed. I think we both know I sleep much better in your arms," she said blushing a little.

He smiled to himself at the thought of her sleeping in his arms, as they continued to close the distance between themselves and Rebecca and Edmund.

* * *

He approached her door, and as he was about to knock on the wooden surface he noticed it was open a tiny bit. He smiled to himself and decided he would take his time letting his presence be known. He pushed the door open a bit further, so he had a perfect view of her through the small crack. He grinned from ear to ear as he watched her jump up and down a tiny bit before closing her jeans. He always wondered how she got into those jeans that seemed to be painted onto her body.

As he stood staring at her beautiful form, he felt goosebumps rise on his arms as the feelings of deep desire rose within him_. God she's so incredibly sexy, _he thought to himself as she swiftly pushed her hair behind her shoulders and sat down at her vanity.

She began to run the silver handled brush through her hair, her eyes making contact with her reflection in the mirror. He watched as she ran her fingers through her golden brown locks, all the while thinking he wasn't going to be able to stay silent much longer. _He _wanted to be the one running his fingers through her hair, as he pulled her face closer to his own until they were mere inches apart. _ She was so incredibly gorgeous. _He noticed her gaze shift down, as she gently hooked the silver bracelet around her delicate wrist her hair gently flowing over her shoulders. His mind drifted to what it would feel like to be holding her in his arms at this very moment. He smiled to himself thinking that this sensual woman in front of him had no idea he was watching.

His eyes drifted toward her reflection in the mirror, her bright red lips drawing his eyes in with a powerful force. He wanted to claim those striking lips with his own. He was about to announce his presence, when she glanced behind her just slightly and saw him out of the corner of her eye. She whipped around faster then he could blink, and he knew he had been caught.

"Byron Sully!" she exclaimed trying to sound angry, but he knew she found it completely amusing. "How long have you been standing there spying on me?"

"I don't know if I would call it spyin'" he replied with a sly grin.

"Then, what would you call it?" she mocked.

"Admiring from a far," he ventured.

"It's spying if you have to open a closed door to do it," she teased.

"It wasn't closed!" he cried indignantly.

"It wasn't open either," she smiled coyly.

"Well, I did have ta help it along a little," he admitted.

"Why don't you push it all the way open and come in?" she questioned.

"Alright, since ya asked," he said with a smile.

"You look amazing, ya know," he spoke upon entering her room.

"Hmmm," she answered gazing into his deep blue eyes.

"I love those jeans," he replied his voice laced with desire.

"I know you do," she said with a wink. He pulled her close, his hands finding their way into her back pockets.

He whispered seductively in her ear, "I can't wait for the day when _I _can take 'em off of you."

"Sully!" She exclaimed turning slightly red. He knew she loved his attention, even if she tried to play it like she was embarrassed. He knew deep down she was thinking the same; she was just too shy to say it.

He brought his right hand up to her cheek, caressing it with the back of his fingertips. Her eyes locked with his, refusing to break the connection.

"Close your eyes," he whispered as his hand traveled across her chin.

She quickly obeyed his request, and he raised her face slightly. Then, cupping her face with both hands, he brought his lips closer and closer toward hers. She could feel his breath against her cheek, and she parted her lips slightly longing for his kiss. His lips were so close, and yet he still didn't make contact. His right hand made its way down to rest on her lower back, while his other played with the waistband of her jeans. His lips were teasingly close to her own; so close she could almost feel them. She wondered why he didn't just kiss her already.

Before their lips touched even slightly, he pulled his face back. She could feel that he had pulled away, and she wanted to open her eyes and question why he wouldn't kiss her. However, his touch was driving her crazy, and she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was how much she wanted him, and the anticipation was killing her.

He smiled as her face shown with desire. He knew it was working. He was driving her crazy. His left hand made it's way back up her body, and as he began to caress her breast she moaned softly and arched her body towards his. His heart fluttered to see her body reaching out for him, and he brought his lips back within less than an inch of hers. This time, however, he began to place feather-light kisses on her lips. She quickly deepened the kiss bringing her hands up to cup his back.

He pulled back and gazed into her eyes that were sparkling with passion. "I've got something for ya," he spoke with a smile.

"I thought you just gave me something," she teased her body still longing for his touch.

"Hmmm," he smiled. "But that you couldn't let your parents see. This you can," he replied as he pulled a small blue box with a white ribbon out of his back pocket.

She smiled before taking the box in her hand. "What's this for?" she questioned.

"Does it always have ta be for something? It's 'cause I wanted to. It's not for anythin'," he answered.

"Okay," she smiled before pulling the ribbon from the box and removing the lid.

"Oh my God," she whispered in shock as one hand came up to rest across her mouth.

"You like it?" he questioned.

"Sully, it's beautiful," she uttered still in shock. She looked down at the platinum necklace with a small key pendant, and it left her completely breathless. A heart formed the top of the key, while diamonds where set all along its surface.

"When I saw it I thought of you, 'cause you have the key ta my heart," he said with a charming smile. "Here let me put it on you."

He took the box from her and set it down on the vanity. He pushed her hair forward slightly and hooked the necklace effortlessly. She turned to look in the mirror and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Thank you so much. I love it," she spoke as she turned her gaze from the mirror to him.

"It looks beautiful on ya too," he spoke smiling back down at her.

She swiftly pulled him to her and kissed him with passionate abandon. As he pressed himself closely against her with his arms wrapped tightly around her, they both heard a voice calling from downstairs.

"Michaela, are you coming?" Marjorie called out.

"Yeah, be down in a minute," she replied.

"We have to go," she spoke with disappointment.

"I know," he sighed in frustration. "Rain check?" he questioned with a smile.

"Mmmm," she spoke shaking her head in agreement. "We are raking in a lot of those aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are. It'll make for one great wedding night," he spoke with a sly smile.

She winked at him before grabbing the handle of the door. As she stepped into the hallway, he couldn't resist giving her a playful swat. She turned around glaring at him teasingly.

"Sully, you have to behave now," she said with a giggle.

"Alright, alright. I'll be good," he teased as he locked his hand in hers.

As they approached the door to the patio, he turned and looked down at her. "Are ya ready for this?" he questioned.

"As ready as I will ever be," she replied and the couple stepped out onto the patio ready to share their wonderful news.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch.13**

**April 21st, 2010**

"Hey, are you taking off?" Rebecca called after him.

"Yeah," he replied slowing his pace so she could catch up to him.

"I'm so sorry it has to be this way," she spoke with sadness in her voice.

"You and me both," he answered dejectedly.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? Maybe I can talk to them. You shouldn't have to leave her if you don't want to," she replied.

"Hey, I never want to, but sometimes I think it's for the best. After all, it forces me ta get out of here for at least a few hours. I think that's what she would want, anyhow."

"I agree. However, it seems unfair to force it upon you," she stated sadly.

"No one is really forcin'. I just decided a while ago this would be best for everyone," he said the misery in his voice apparent.

"Everyone but you, right? You need a support system, Sully. You can't go through this all on your own. At least we have each other…" she trailed off.

"I have you, don't I?" he questioned.

"Of course. But I mean you need support when you are in there. With her…"

"No, I don't. She is all the support I need," he answered in a somewhat defiant tone.

"As sweet as that is, I know that's not true. She can't be there for you right now. You are there for her, but no one is there for you," she tried to explain.

"I don't need anyone…. But her," he trailed off holding back tears.

"Well, you know you can always talk to me, right?" she said.

"Of course, Rebecca."

"I know as well as you do that this decision… Well you are going to have to make it soon," she replied having a difficult time even speaking the words aloud.

"I know it," he answered.

"I don't plan on even offering my opinion, because I know it's your decision. That's the way she wanted it. She didn't want us to have a say. She wanted you to decide."

He looked back at her unable to respond. He truly didn't know what to say.

"However, I'm here for you. If you need to talk it out or need help, I'm here. I always will be," she spoke gently.

"Thank you, Becca," he answered softly.

"Anytime," she answered as they embraced one another.

As they stood in the hall holding each other trying to help relieve some of the other's pain, Elizabeth glared out at the scene in front of her. She quickly returned back into Michaela's room closing the door behind her.

Sully noticed her display of anger and pulled back from Rebecca. "I better get goin'," he explained.

"Sully, I want you to know that no matter what you decide I will be behind you," she stated sincerely.

"Thank you. Means a lot comin' from you. Ya know she described you as her best friend. She talked about you all the time…" he explained with a far away look in his eyes.

She smiled back with a knowing look. "And she described you as her soul mate. She really loves… loved you," she stated trying hard not to cry at the admission.

"Hey, none of that talk ya hear me? She's still here. She hasn't gone anywhere. Her mind just ain't back with us yet."

"Sully, answer me honestly. Do you really believe it ever will be?" she questioned.

"Yes, I do," he spoke with confidence.

"And what makes you so sure?" she wondered.

"Because I love her, and she loves me. That love will bring her back. I know it will," he answered.

"I pray to God everyday that you are right."

"Talk to you later, Becca," he spoke as he took a step towards the exit.

"Okay, take care," she replied.

"You too," he called out as he approached the door.

* * *

**October 12th, 1867**

He looked down at her sleeping form in his arms, and his stomach churned as he contemplated the possible outcomes. There was a good chance that she wasn't going to live through this. How was he going to live without her? The pain was too strong to even acknowledge. He couldn't think about it, and he couldn't give up.

He knew he was almost back to the spot he had left his horse, and she was still breathing normally. He glanced back down at her again, seeing the beginning of serious bruises forming on her chest. The anger filled him like molten lava, as he picked up his pace driven by anger and hatred for the Indians that had done this to her. He tried to calm himself down some, knowing he had to focus his emotions. If he got swept away by them, he would never be able to save her. He spotted his horse in the distance, and a small bout of relief washed over him knowing he was one step closer to getting her help.

* * *

He held her small fragile hand in his praying she would wake soon. Dr. Cassidy and Colleen had told him it shouldn't be much longer, but no one really knew for sure. That was the most frustrating part of all of this, the uncertainty. No one really knew anything.

Sully took another moment to silently thank the spirits for helping him get back into town so quickly. He was also very thankful that another doctor had been staying in town at Charlotte's boarding house when they arrived. _Something about a horse race in town…_ Whatever the reason was, it didn't matter. With Colleen's assistance, Dr. Cassidy was able to stitch her head wound closed. He said she had lost a lot of blood, but he thought she would recover. However, they wouldn't know for sure until she woke up.

He glanced away from her for a moment, and before his eyes connected with her again he could swear he heard her voice. He quickly turned his eyes back towards her sleeping form praying he wasn't imagining things.

"Sully," she spoke in a whisper.

This time he_ saw_ her lips move and knew it was real. Relief flooded him, as he realized she was going to be all right. For the first time in the last three days, he knew she was going to be okay.

"Sully," she spoke again this time in despair and panic.

He quickly took her left hand between his two willing her to feel his presence.

Her eyes fluttered open as she sprang forward screaming "No!"

"Shhh," he soothed caressing her cheek with his right hand, his left still holding hers. "I'm here. You're safe. Lay back down," he commanded.

She complied and turned her eyes towards him.

"You're okay. They aren't goin' ta hurt ya anymore," he said a tear running down his cheek.

He could tell she understood. Although she didn't respond verbally, her breathing began returning to normal. She looked around the room as confusion still gripped her. She finally figured out she was in one of the recovery rooms at the clinic. _Sully saved me… He arrived just in time… _Relief began to wash over her, knowing if he had been moments later… She visibly shuddered at the thought.

He noticed her shudder, and he knew it was coming back to her. She was beginning to slowly connect the dots of the past few days. He really wanted to ask her the question that had been circling though his mind since he found her in the teepee so many long hours ago. He knew it wasn't really the right time, but he had to know now. Not just because it was killing him not to know, but because she may need the doctor's help before he left town.

"Did they _hurt_ you?" he questioned his words laced with hidden meaning.

She knew exactly what he was referring to, as she began to remember how he found her in the teepee.

"No," she answered with honesty. "You arrived just in time," she spoke still in a soft whisper.

"Thank God," he exclaimed out loud.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she remembered the horrible ordeal with stronger detail each passing second.

"Hold me," she whispered to him.

He climbed in bed next to her, putting one hand on her shoulder and the other around her head pulling her close to him. He held her tightly against his chest, thanking God and the spirits for saving his heartsong.

* * *

**October 16th, 1867**

He spent every moment of every day at her side for the next several days. Dr. Cassidy had informed Colleen and Michaela that it would be in her best interest to stay in bed until he was sure there were no lasting effects from her injury. Michaela certainly wasn't thrilled about this as she never was one for simply sitting around, but she knew no one was going to give her much of a choice.

Sully walked into her room with a big grin on his face, and she smiled in return glad he had come back so soon from his trip to the telegraph office.

"Glad ta see you awake," he spoke with a pleased smile.

"I missed you," she answered.

"I missed ya too. Listen there is somethin' I've been wantin' ta talk to you about," he began.

"Oh?" she replied clearly curious.

"Ever since ya woke up the other night, well I've been thinkin'…" he trailed off.

She decided it best to let him finish, so she continued to gaze at him intensely but didn't interrupt his thoughts.

"I've been thinkin' a lot about the fact that I don't want you ta ever leave me again… When I thought you weren't comin' back ta me… I nearly died. I know if you hadn't made it…well it would have killed me. And I mean that Michaela. That's when I realized I didn't want ta live one more day without ya. I wanna be with you. I need to be with you," he spoke pouring out his heart.

"Oh Sully," she replied clearly captivated by his moving words.

He took her hands gently into his own before saying, "I will love you all my days. Will you marry me?"

She was beyond caught off guard by his declaration. She was unprepared for the words that slipped from his lips, but her heart skipped a beat nevertheless. She knew deep down exactly how she wanted to reply. She had dreamed of being his wife someday; she just didn't realize that someday would come this quickly.

"Yes," she replied with love shining in her eyes.

He pulled her in for an ardent and desire filled kiss both souls yearning for the other. As her lips connected to his physically, her soul connected to his emotionally. She pulled back for a minute to gaze into his deep blue eyes this moment blazing its way into her memory forever. She knew looking into his eyes, the windows to his soul, that she would be happy for the rest of her life if she were with him.

"I love you," she whispered with adoration.

"I love you too," he returned before their lips found one another again in an embrace that felt more right than words could ever express.

* * *

**October 22nd, 1867**

"I have somethin' I want to show ya," he spoke as they walked hand in hand through the woods.

"Okay," she answered knowing he wouldn't reveal anything more until he was ready.

"We are almost there, so close your eyes," he requested.

"Close my eyes?" she questioned wanting further confirmation.

"Yeah."

"Then, I won't be able to see where I'm walking," she said with a laugh.

"Don't worry about that. I'll guide ya there. 'Sides I told ya it wasn't far," he returned.

"All right," she reluctantly agreed knowing he wasn't going to falter on this.

He stepped in front of her, taking both of her hands gently in his. As he walked backward towards their destination, he pulled her forward with ease ensuring her safety with every step she took.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now," he encouraged.

Excited to see what exactly was going on, she opened her eyes to find herself in the same meadow in which they had a picnic just a few months earlier.

"Do ya like it? It's the plan for the house I'm buildin' for us," he explained.

Directly in front of her was a crude outline made of wooden poles and string of the floor plan for their future home. Before she had a chance to speak, he exclaimed, "Wait a minute." Then, he scooped her up in his arms in one fluid motion.

"Sully, What are you doing?" she exclaimed in a fit of giggles.

"I'm carrin' ya across the threshold," he explained.

"This'll be our livin' room… fireplace right over here," he pointed out the locations as he spoke. "And this'll be the kitchen… we'll put a stove over there… then over in the corner will be a staircase up the four bedrooms," he explained completely animated.

"Sully this is amazing!" she replied captivated by the site in front of her.

"So ya like it then?" he asked in reply.

"Like it? I love it. Truly, I can't believe this," she spoke in amazement.

"Can't believe what?" he said with a smirk.

"That all my dreams are coming true," she returned.

"Mine came true the day I met you," he answered smiling at her affectionately. "I wanted ta ask ya somethin' about the wedding," he started to ask.

"Yes?" she replied turning to face him.

" Ya know my good friend Cloud Dancing?" he said looking to her for confirmation.

"Yes," she replied with a small nod.

"Well the spirits have told him that we should be married on the 11th of June…" he trailed off hoping for a positive response from her.

"Oh," she answered clearly deeply considering what he had just said.

"Is that somethin' you would be okay with?" he replied in question.

_June 11th… Why did that date seem so familiar?_ It felt as if that day held some significance to her. Although, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly. She hated this frustrating feeling that always seemed to plague her. No matter how hard she tried to ignore it that feeling was often there, gnawing at her to uncover its true meaning.

"Michaela?" he spoke trying to pull her out of the spell she seemed to be under.

"If the spirits want us to marry on June 11th, then we had better marry on June 11th," she stated with a big smile convinced it was the right course of action.

He was thrilled with her answer, but not entirely convinced that she was indeed fine with this idea. "I know that's kinda fast. Not a lot of time ta plan stuff," he stated.

"I think we can pull it off," she said with a smile. "I truly feel that is the day we should be married. I don't know why I just have a feeling."

"Yeah?" he replied excitedly.

"Yes," she responded with a smile.

"Do you think you can have the house finished in time?" she questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, I think I can. Matthew Cooper has offered ta help me out. With the both of us workin' on it, we shouldn't have any problems," he said with confidence.

She smiled in return locking her hand in his and smiling back at him shyly. That simple shy smile drew him to her like a moth to a flame. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

She felt the familiar rush of deep seeded feelings that Sully always arose within her. Feelings that she almost didn't want to admit she had… It often scared her that around him she felt so… _What was it?..._ _Out of control. _It was as if she couldn't control this inborn need to be closer to him…

Her body tingled at his touch, as he softly caressed her arms his hands moving lower until they rested on her waist. She was totally lost in her deep feelings for him, as their kiss grew more heated by the minute. It took all the strength she had to pull away from him. She knew that if she didn't back away at that very moment, she would never had been able to stop herself. He grinned back at her with that thousand-watt smile she found so charming.

"I love you," he spoke as he pulled her back to him wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I love you, too," she answered as they both admired the beauty of the landscape in front of them. Each was lost in thoughts of their future. A future that would take place in the very spot they were standing.

* * *

**November 1st, 1867**

She smiled over at him with love and adoration written all over her face, as the two left Grace's Café walking hand in hand swinging their joined hands back and forth.

"So, ya got some time, or do ya have to get back ta the clinic right away?" he questioned with a mysterious look on his face.

"I have some time," she said with a smile. "What did you have in mind?"

Hearing her response filled him with excitement, and he quickly picked up his pace pulling her along behind him. Suddenly, he stopped abruptly in the middle of the street and turned to face her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and gently moved her to the right slightly. She shot him a confused look, trying desperately to figure out what was going through his mind.

"Why are we standing in the middle of the street?" she questioned.

" 'Cause it's not just the middle of the street," he said his answer only adding to her confusion.

"I don't understand," she replied as he gently placed both of her hands in his.

"Do ya know what happened in this very spot about four months ago?"

The look of utter confusion still graced her face, as she racked her brain to figure out what in the world he was talking about. He waited a few moments for her to deduce his meaning without assistance, but quickly realized she was going to need help.

"Right here, in this very spot four months ago, I kept ya from fallin' into the mud," he said with a smirk. "This very spot was the place I first met ya. It's also the same spot where I told ya I loved you two months later, and you made me the happiest man in the world when ya said it back," he explained.

"Wow, I didn't realize," she replied the shock evident on her face. "I can't believe you remember the exact spot on the road where we met."

"Hey, it's an important place. It'll always be special ta me, 'cause of everything that has happened right here in the very spot we are both standin' now," he returned.

"Oh, I got somethin' else ta show you," he said his blue eyes sparkling with excitement. He reached into his jacket and swiftly grabbed her hand.

"Sully, what are you?…" she stammered clearly caught off guard.

Before she could utter another word, she glanced down to see him sliding the sparkling diamond ring onto her third finger.

"Oh Sully, it's beautiful," she whispered.

"I bought it a few months back. I've been waitin' for the right time ta give it ta you. Wanted it to be real special, and I thought this spot where it all began was the perfect place to give it to you," he explained.

Overwhelmed by emotion, she couldn't quite express adequately with words what she was feeling inside_. I can't believe he remembered the exact spot we met…_ She was completely enveloped with deep feelings of love for the man in front of her.

In that moment she didn't care who was watching them, and she cupped his face with her hands pulling it towards her own for an unfathomably adoring kiss full of all the emotion filling her heart. He returned her desire, pulling her in closer to him as he wrapped both of his arms around her lower back. As the couple stood in the middle of the street, their love on display for all to see, Michaela couldn't help but think she was the luckiest woman alive to be in this man's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch.14**

**April 21st, 2010**

He sat down on her bed looking around the room. He often found his way over to her apartment these last four months. He felt connected to her when he was there in a way he couldn't explain. She had given him a key long ago, and he knew she wouldn't mind him being there. He picked up one of the pillows and held it close. Even after all this time it still smelled like her. His eyes drifted over to her dresser, and something gleaming in the light caught his eye. He walked over to the dresser and picked it up. His heart sank as soon as he realized what it was. It was the necklace he had given her in Boston. A tear slipped down his cheek, as he remembered the words he had spoken to her almost a year ago. _When I saw it I thought of you, 'cause you have the key ta my heart. _He gripped it tightly in his hand as the agony of loss pulled at his heart once again. He fell to his knees, and begged and pleaded with God once again to save her. As he prayed with everything in his heart his thoughts drifted back to that trip to Boston…

* * *

**June 16th, 2009**

"So, Michaela what's new with you? Tell us all about California," Rebecca started trying to bring attention to Michaela. She knew Michaela would have a difficult time attaining full attention on her own. Her sisters often overlooked the youngest no matter how hard she tried to command their attention.

"Well California is wonderful. And I actually have something, or rather we have something," she spoke glancing over towards Sully who took her hand in his as she continued.

"…That we want to share with all of you. Sully has asked me to marry him, and I've said yes. We are getting married June 11th of next year," she exclaimed in excitement.

As soon as she had finished, her sisters began to flood her with questions about her ring, which she quickly pulled out to show them all, where they were getting married, what kind of dress she wanted, and what the colors for the décor would be. They all took turns hugging her in excitement as each of their husbands congratulated Sully.

"Well, why they are talking about the color of the tablecloths, and how many people you have never met that will be invited, why don't we have a drink?" Edmund asked.

"Sounds great," Sully replied as Edmund tossed him a beer from the cooler.

"Just to formally introduce you, Sully this is Jason and Charles," he explained.

"Hey, nice to meet you both," Sully replied as they echoed his sentiment shaking his hand and congratulating him.

"Wow, Michaela! Whew! You've got a handful there," Charles said shaking his head slightly.

"How so?" he returned.

"Well, if you haven't noticed she's rather stubborn and opinionated. But one the other hand, she's always been a real looker," Charles answered with a sly smile.

"Hey man, I'm going to tell Maureen you said that," Jason shot back at him.

"Thanks and let me sleep on the couch? No way! If you tell her I said that, then I'll tell Claudette I saw you checking Michaela out about ten minutes ago," Charles said with a laugh.

"Hey, marrying into a family of five girls I would say checking some of them out is one of the perks," Jason replied with a smirk.

"I don't think your wife would feel the same," Charles answered with a laugh. "Anyway, as I was saying you will have your hands full with that one," he said turning back towards Sully.

"Well that's just the way I like it. I like 'em stubborn," he stated in return.

"To each his own, but I will say you definitely have to let me know how she is in the sack. With that spitfire attitude of hers… I bet she's amazing," Charles said with a grin.

"Hey!" Edmund cut in seeing the anger in Sully rising to the surface. "Let's talk about something else. Who caught the end of the Red Sox's game the other night?"

As Michaela and her sisters chatted on about details of the wedding, Joseph couldn't help but interrupt. "Can I steal her for a second?" he asked.

"Yeah," Marjorie answered. "If you promised to return her shortly."

Michaela laughed in return following her father away from the small group.

"Come here," he said pulling her in for a close embrace. "Congratulations Mike," he said with heartfelt sentiment.

"Thank you father," she said holding back tears.

"I want you to know how happy I am for you both. Truly I am. Before you leave I want to discuss some details about the planning with you, if that's all right. You of course know your mother and I plan to finance everything," he explained.

"I really appreciate your offer, but honestly you don't have to do that," she replied gently shaking her head.

"Nonsense! As a father I have the right to pay for my daughter's wedding. I've thought about the day you would get married since you were a little girl riding your bike along this very patio. You can't deny me the privilege of making your special day memorable," he said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Of course, I couldn't," she said smiling back in reply. " Thank you."

"I'm so glad you have found the man of your dreams," he responded as he looked down at her necklace and smiled.

"Did he give that to you?" he questioned with a knowing smile.

"Yes," she replied somewhat shocked he had noticed. "Just before we came downstairs."

He nodded in response. "That man really love you," he returned.

"Yes, he does," she confirmed before realizing the one person who had yet to congratulate her. "Where's mother?"

"I believe she's in the kitchen," he answered knowing full well the reason behind it. He also knew it was best to stay out of it, unless the situation became desperate enough to warrant his interference.

"I'm going to go talk with her," she replied before heading towards the kitchen.

Joseph gently shook his head as he watched her head for the kitchen door. He knew the upcoming discussion would only end in tears.

* * *

"Mother, what exactly is going on?" she questioned in aggravation.

"You are not seriously planning to marry that man are you?" she bit back in reply.

"Of course I am!" she cried. "Why do you think I have this ring on my finger?"

"You didn't have it on this afternoon!" she countered.

"No, I didn't," she replied bitterly. "Because I knew you would react like this as soon as you saw it. I wanted to tell you myself."

"Tell me that you are throwing your life away?" she replied her anger escalating.

"What are you talking about?" she answered defensively.

"That man's not good enough for you, Michaela!" she shouted in anger.

"You don't even know him!" she yelled back, her anger growing as well.

"I know enough. I said the same thing about Everett when Marjorie told me she was going to marry him. And look how that turned out…" she said hoping to give Michaela something to contemplate.

"Mother, Sully would never cheat on me. And we all warned Marjorie about Everett, she wouldn't listen," she responded.

"And you won't listen now," she said clearly enraged.

He could hear their screaming match coming from the kitchen, and he knew he needed to join Michaela and offer his support. As he stood from his seat, Edmund grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"Give them another ten minutes. If you go in now, it will only make it worse. Elizabeth will hate you because she's still got another ten shots she going to get in regardless of whether or not you are present. And Michaela will yell at you saying she can defend herself. In about ten minutes here they will be done, and she'll be crying. That's when she will need you. For now have another beer," he said with a friendly smirk.

Sully took the beer and replied, "Thanks for the advice man."

"No problem. We're all on the same team here," he said with a wink.

"Just stop mother! Why can't you just be happy for me? Everyone else is," she yelled furiously.

"I'm not going to be happy about you throwing you life away to live with a long-haired beach bum," she bit back in reply.

"Where do you come up with these things? He's not a bum; he has a job. A good job might I add. How do you think he bought this?" she said as she flashed her ring towards her mother.

"Stole it was my guess," she retorted.

"How can you say that? You don't even know him! I've tried to talk to you about him for the last year, but you would never hear it. I love him, mother! He's my soul mate, my best friend. I love him more then I have ever loved anyone in my entire life!" she screamed unable to control her temper any longer.

"You don't know what love is," she sneered.

Tears now streaming down her face she replied, "I know more about it than you do. I will never forgive you for ruining this for me."

"I ruined nothing," she mocked.

"That's right mother. You didn't ruin anything. I won't allow you to. Father is thrilled with the engagement as is everyone else including myself. I'm marrying Sully and that's all there is to it," she said before storming away in anger.

* * *

Sully had traveled through the house looking for her after he heard the commotion in the kitchen die down. He eventually found her sitting on the first step of the front porch. She had her head in her hands sobbing as he approached. He took a seat next to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She quickly sat up and turned to face him. He began to wipe the tears from her eyes, as she tried to calm herself down. He pulled her head in against his chest and began rocking her back and forth.

"It's gonna be alright," he said in a soothing voice. "You'll see."

"No, it won't," she replied.

"Is this about your ma?" he questioned.

"Of course," she replied.

"What did she say?" he wondered.

"What didn't she say…" she responded.

"Come on tell me," he urged.

"No. There's no reason to repeat the awful things she said. It will just hurt you, and I couldn't bear that."

"Hey, what she said won't hurt me even if she thinks I brainwashed ya into agreeing ta marry me. You know ya need to tell me, though. You will feel so much better when ya do," he said with a knowing look.

"Well, she told me you weren't good enough for me. She said you probably stole my ring, and that I was throwing my life away. And that I don't really know what love is…" she said as tears began to stream down her face again.

"Alright, first things first. We both know I didn't steal the ring. I will fax her a copy of the receipt as soon as we get home," he said with a grin.

She laughed slightly in reply, already calming down by simply hearing his voice.

"And not good enough for you? Nobody is good enough for you. You're perfect," he explained.

"That's not true. You are more than good enough for me," she quickly responded.

"Well, there ya go. See she's wrong about that, too. Now throwing your life away? Hardly! Marryin' somebody ya love is always taking a chance. Promisin' to love somebody for the rest of your life can be a scary thing. However, I'm willin' ta promise my love to you forever, and I hope you can say the same," he stated.

"Absolutely!" she returned.

"And you, my dear, definitely know what love is. I can feel your love for me every second I'm with you."

"Oh Sully, you always know the right thing to say to me. I love you so very much. How did I get so lucky as to have a man like you fall in love with me?" she questioned.

"Well, they say God creates one perfect soul mate for everyone. So, I think you need ta take that one up with him," he replied.

She chuckled at that. "Hmmm," she said as she snuggled in closer to him.

"Hmmm, what?" he said teasingly.

"I'm just so happy in your arms. I never want to leave," she answered.

"Then, don't," he replied, as he played with her golden brown locks cascading down her back. He was so glad he was able to take away some of her pain. Maybe he hadn't solved the problem, but at least he had her laughing again.

* * *

Michaela was sitting at the small kitchen counter twirling the lid to the gallon of milk around in her fingers. She was having an impossible time sleeping. After the fight with her mother that afternoon, she couldn't seem to calm down enough to sleep.

"What are you doing down here?" a friendly voice spoke from behind her.

She turned around, and her face quickly broke out into a smile when she saw him in front of her.

"I couldn't sleep. How about you, father?" she wondered aloud.

"Hmm the same," he returned.

She looked down at her ring, then back at her father. "You knew, didn't you?" she questioned deep in thought.

"Knew what?" he questioned.

"Knew we were engaged," she explained further.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"I saw the way you looked at Sully when we arrived. The way you looked at me…And when I announced it outside you… well didn't seem surprised," she stated.

"I tried," he said with a smile. "Guess I'm not a very good actor."

"Becca told you, didn't she? I can't believe she told you," she said in frustration.

"No, it wasn't Becca."

"Then, who was it?" she asked in confusion.

"Sully."

"Sully told you? When?" she asked in an almost hurt tone.

"When he called me several months ago and asked for you hand in marriage," he clarified.

"He called you and asked for your permission?" she repeated in shock.

"Yes. I have to admit I liked him before, but that gesture definitely won me over," he said with a small laugh.

"Wow," she uttered still trying to comprehend what he had just told her.

"Yes. He asked for my permission to marry you, and he explained that he wished to accompany you to Boston knowing that you would want to announce the engagement.

What's wrong, Mike?" he questioned as a look of sadness filled her eyes.

"Well, it's just that I'm so happy. I wish that mother could see that. All she can see is an idea in her head of who she thinks Sully is, and the saddest part is that she truly has no clue," she said dejectedly.

"Your mother will come around. She has always been very overprotective of you. I've always thought it her way of connecting with you. Our bond is so strong, and because of that she's often had a hard time knowing where she fits in. And her last daughter to marry was Marjorie, and we know how that ended," he said sadly.

"Yeah…" she replied still unconvinced.

"She will come around. I promise you she will. With time she will. I'm hoping that after spending time with him this week, and seeing you two together and in love she will come around."

She grinned back at him and said, " So you've noticed us together and in love?"

"It's pretty obvious. The way you look at him… the way he looks at you… He takes care of you. I can see it. That man is very much in love with you," he answered.

"And I'm very much in love with him," she said with a spark in her eyes.

"There it is," he spoke with happiness in his tone.

"There what is?"

"That spark in your eyes when you talk about your love for him. Your mother will see that," he explained.

"I hope you are right. Goodnight," she replied as she stood and began to make her way to the kitchen door.

"Goodnight, my sweet girl," he said as he gave her a quick hug.

* * *

She climbed the stairs slowly, as her thoughts quickly drifted to her handsome fiancé. She desperately wanted to talk to him, but she knew he was probably asleep. She quietly peaked her head into his room and saw his sleeping figure. She couldn't help herself; she wanted to be near him… _close_ to him.

She crept quietly across the floor to the side of his bed, and she stared at his sleeping form as he lay on his left side. _God he's so beautiful,_ she thought as she gently reached up and brushed a strand of hair from his face. She knew she would probably wake him, but she really couldn't resist. She wanted and needed to be close to him.

She climbed in bed behind him pressing her chest against his back. She softly draped her arm across him, as she began to feel the safe and secure feelings she only felt with him near by. He began to wake as he felt her snuggled close against him, and he knew it was worth it to force himself to wake up all the way. He slowly turned over to face her, and she gave him a slightly startled look in response.

"I'm so sorry! I woke you up," she whispered with remorse.

"Hey, you have nothin' ta be sorry for. I couldn't have woken up to anything better," he said with a warm smile. "What's going on? Ya okay?" he said with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just missed you," she said as her played with the sheet.

"Yeah?" he replied reaching for her hand.

"Mmm hmm…and I… well needed to be close to you," she expressed with sincerity.

He smiled and pulled her in wrapping her in a tight embrace. She rested her head on his chest, and he softly kissed her forehead.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"No, I was worrying about the fight mother and I had this afternoon. I ran into my father downstairs, and he told me you asked him for permission to propose," she said looking for confirmation.

"Mmm hmmm," he replied still not fully alert.

She looked up into his eyes and said, " I really can't believe that you did that. You really do know everything about me, don't you? I started to realize how well you know me. You really understand the bond I share with my father. I just felt so connected to you, and I couldn't sleep without you. So, I joined you hoping you wouldn't wake."

"Like I said, I'm sure glad I did," he spoke as he began to untie the ribbon that held her robe closed.

He sat up, and she followed as he slid the robe off her shoulders and tossed it onto the floor. He looked down at her with lustful eyes. She was wearing a small, purple, babydoll nightgown with a lace bodice and very thin straps. He swallowed hard knowing how difficult it was going to be to keep himself from doing what he knew they shouldn't… He had never seen her like _this_ before… Sure, he had spent the night at her apartment several times, but she had always worn a tank top and shorts._ Probably because she knew you were staying over, and she didn't want to tempt you,_ he thought. _This she wasn't planning…_ _That and she probably figured you wouldn't get any ideas in her parent's house… But oh boy was she wrong_…

She noticed him staring, and she felt really awful. She'd done it again. She knew he had a hard time resisting her on more than one occasion, and she tried her best not to tempt him. This, however, was tempting him._ What was I thinking, climbing in bed with him in this? That's just it I wasn't thinking, I was feeling instead_, she thought silently beating herself up.

He was still shooting desire filled stares at her, and she knew she had to leave. "I should go," she spoke out with angst in her voice.

"No, please stay," he spoke out. "I promise, I won't do anythin'," he returned hoping she would change her mind.

"Oh, I know you won't. But this is too hard for you… I'm making this too difficult, especially now that we are engaged. It would be better if I just left now," she said with dismay.

"Hey, you said yourself that ya sleep much better in my arms. So, don't worry about it. It's fine. If I couldn't handle it, I would tell ya to leave. Just don't kiss me," he said with a sly grin.

"Okay," she agreed as she snuggled deep into his arms.

"I love you so much," he spoke as he felt the warmth of her body against his.

He wanted her _badly_, but he knew it couldn't and shouldn't happen here and now. He would just have to ignore it, because her sleeping in his arms was a thousand times better than her sleeping across the hall. And if he made a move, that's exactly where she would be, _across the hall_. He smiled to himself as he looked down to see her drifting off to sleep. He closed his eyes grateful to feel her in his arms.

* * *

**June 17th, 2009**

"Michaela," he heard a voice call down the hall.

"Michaela, honestly are you even awake?" he heard the voice call out. This time it was closer.

He rolled over, and much to his delight he saw her still laying in his arms. His delight quickly vanished when he realized exactly what was going on outside his door. _Oh God_, he thought to himself. He knew she had probably been planning to wake up early and sneak back into her room. However, neither of them had woken up, and Elizabeth sounded like she was on the warpath.

"Michaela, Michaela, wake up," he spoke as he gently shook her.

"What?" she cried somewhat alarmed.

"Your mom is lookin' for ya," he explained.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed shooting up like a poptart from the toaster. She jumped out of his bed and pressed her ear against the door.

"Oh, God! She's right outside my door," she whispered in a panic. She knew she couldn't leave his room without her mother seeing her.

"Quick, get in the closet," he said not really knowing if Elizabeth would dare to knock on his door. However, he figured it would be the first place she would look upon finding Michaela missing from her room. She nodded and followed him to the door, and he quickly shut it behind her.

At that very moment, he heard a knock at the door. He quickly grabbed a t-shirt from his desk chair and opened the door. Standing in front of him was a very frazzled Elizabeth Quinn.

"Where exactly is my daughter?" she questioned in frustration.

"I'm sorry what?" he spoke very convincingly.

"My daughter, the one to whom you are engaged. Where is she?" she replied clearly loosing patience.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. I just woke up. I haven't seen her," he answered.

"Then, what's_ that_ doing on the floor?" she glanced towards the lavender robe sprawled across the floor.

"Sh**!" Michaela exclaimed inwardly scolding herself for leaving evidence like that behind. She only hoped Sully could cover well…

He turned around to follow her gaze, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Oh," he exclaimed as he picked it up from the floor and draped it over the back of the desk chair. "She came in here early this mornin' ta use my shower. She said there was somethin' wrong with hers. Something about the water pressure… Anyhow, she left that on the back of the chair. She probably didn't want it ta get wet, and I guess I knocked it off reachin' for my shirt when ya knocked at the door," he explained with confidence.

"I see," she said unconvinced. "I thought you said you just woke up, and you hadn't seen her?" she countered.

"I did just wake up. I went back ta sleep after she came in, and I haven't seen her since then. That was probably two… three hours ago," he answered.

Elizabeth simply glared at him. She_ knew_ he was lying. She knew she had caught them. She had at least been in here last night. Elizabeth was sure of that. Whether or not anything had happened, she didn't know. However, she shouldn't have been in his room at night at all. She shook her head in disgust. An _unmarried_ woman in a man's bed…She wanted to nail them both for the rules she knew they were breaking, but he hadn't given her a good enough opening. For now she would have to leave it, but she wouldn't soon forget this incident.

"Well, if you see her please tell her I've been looking all over for her for the last half- hour," she finally replied.

"Yes ma'am," he answered. She quickly left the room, and he shut the door behind her.

Michaela waited until she knew her mother was long gone before emerging from the closet.

"That was close. Too close. I almost had a heart attack. You were brilliant, though," she smiled back at him. "How did you come up with that so quickly?"

"Don't know, I just thought about why in the world ya wouldn't have that on, other than obvious reasons that would get us into trouble. Then, the shower thing popped into my head," he stated.

She pulled him close, giving him a few quick kisses. "Well you were amazing," she smiled. "I have to go get ready and _fast. _She won't stop looking for me, especially now that she thinks we are up to something."

"We are up ta something," he said with an ornery grin. She beamed back at him, before placing a kiss on her fingertips and extending her hand towards him. As she left the room, he smiled and shook his head seeing that she still left her robe behind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch.15**

**April 21****st****, 2010**

As he drove forward on the familiar highway back to the hospital, the silence that filled the car was deafening. He hated the drive to and from the hospital more than anything. The silence that always filled the miles between the two locations, that now filled every moment of his life, was unbearable. He longed to switch on his radio, but as always he willed himself not to touch it. Too many times songs reminding him of her filled his ears before he could change the station. Then, he was faced with an even greater amount of grief as his mind flashed back to why that song was special to him.

No, it was better if he was simply left in silence. He had contemplated making himself some CD's for the drive, but that always required more effort than he could give. It took everything inside of him just to get dressed in the morning. He never had any motivation or energy left for anything else. He sighed to himself as he glanced towards the green sign on the highway declaring only ten more miles until his exit. He continued down the highway loosing miles to his destination, and he thought back to that stormy night in September. That night he made a promise to her… a promise he wished he had never made….

* * *

**September 10****th****, 2009 **

He had noticed something was bothering her from the moment he walked into her apartment. He had urged her to tell him what was wrong, but she had insisted it was just stress from work and that talking about it would only lead her to dwell on it. He had dropped the subject thinking she would move past it soon, but all through dinner he could still see it plaguing her thoughts. As she lay in his arms on the couch, he gently twirled a strand of her golden brown hair through his fingers. He knew he could keep silent about this no longer.

"Michaela what happened today? I know ya don't always like to talk about it, but this has been bothering you all night. Please tell me, I want to help ya," he spoke gently.

"I know you do, it's just so hard to talk about. Every time I think about it, I want to cry… I just …Sully, if I tell you this you have to promise me something… two things actually…" she uttered.

He knew by the way she worded that last sentence that she had been thinking about this for some time now. This was much more than a simple hard day at work.

"You know I would do anything for you. Please tell me. I'm here for you, always," he spoke encouragingly.

"Well, today I was called in for a consult on a seventeen-year- old. She had been in a motorcycle accident with her boyfriend and sustained what appeared to be only moderate head trauma. The prognosis for moderate brain injury is good, with most patients recovering most or all of their brain function," she explained.

He was completely at a loss as to what exactly she was talking about, and though he didn't tell her, she read him like an open book.

"What I mean to say is although her brain was injured in the accident, the doctors expected her to recover fully," she said trying to clarify it for him without sounding condescending.

He nodded extremely glad for the clarification, as he was now on the same page with her.

"She was awake and interacting with her family. To be honest the only reason she was even still in the hospital was to enable physicians to monitor her condition for any complications, such as hematomas," she continued. "Blood clots," she quickly clarified knowing he wasn't as familiar with medical terminology as she.

"Although she appeared to be fine, she quickly took a turn for the worst as she had a post-traumatic seizure," she said before stopping to collect her thoughts.

He stared at her intensely trying to figure out the reason behind her visible distress. He knew it must be stressful to see patients suffer severe injuries, and he had a feeling she was going to tell him this young girl didn't survive. However, he knew she dealt with this kind of pain and sorrow on a regular basis. In fact, she seemed to have been surrounded by it her entire life, as she worked so closely with her father at such a young age. _Why was this particular case affecting her so? _

"They did a CT scan and discovered she was suffering from a subarachnoid hemorrhage that was caused by a ruptured cerebral aneurysm. In other words, her brain was bleeding into the area between the membranes that cover the brain and spinal cord. They quickly brought in a neurosurgeon to repair the aneurysm…" she explained as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Soon after surgery however, she slipped into a coma. Hours later, she was declared brain dead. The primary physician on her case explained to the family that if she remained on life support her health would deteriorate, her immune system would fail, she would slowly loose body mass, and require around the clock care. Essentially, her parents were told that the only thing to do was to remove her from life support…" she finished. By this time tears were cascading down her face as she uttered the last few words.

He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her head, cradling her in his lap.

"The worst part of all of this… the part that affected me the most was the way the family treated one another. Her parents absolutely refused to let her boyfriend anywhere near the room. She constantly asked about him, and they eventually allowed the staff to inform her of his condition after receiving his parent's consent. However, her parents told her that the staff had informed them, that although he was all right, he wasn't allowed to see her just yet. She, of course, took their word for it. The truth of the matter being they were her legal guardians, therefore they had a right to keep him from her room. He sat outside her room for hours begging someone to let him see her for just a moment. Even after she was rushed into surgery, they didn't relent. They insisted that he was the cause of the accident and therefore didn't deserve to see her," she explained still utterly distraught.

"That's awful," he replied in genuine sorrow.

"You didn't see the look on his face, either. I've never seen such despair in my entire life. He told another physician and myself that she was his soul mate. He cried for hours at a loss as to what he could do. I have never witnessed that type of devotion or pain in the eyes of another. It literally tore me apart inside. His parents eventually found out about her condition and informed him. On top of the pain they had already put him through, her parents wouldn't even let him say goodbye before they took her off life support. They were horrible. He begged and pleaded with them to allow him to at least say goodbye, but they refused. They wouldn't even allow him to say goodbye to her… the love of his life left him forever, and he didn't even get to see her one last time…" she cried as she sobbed in his arms.

He wanted to console her, but he truly didn't even know where to begin. He had never heard a story that tore at his heart the way this one had. She was right; they were _horrible_. What kind of human beings would do something like that? It honestly made him sick beyond belief thinking about that kind of cruelty.

"Sully, one of the things that kept circling through my mind this afternoon was what if that was you and I? I couldn't bare the thought of my mother or father keeping you away from me like that…" she cried in anguish.

"It's not the same thing. We're engaged and your parents would never do somethin' like that," he answered.

"Love is love, Sully. It doesn't matter how young or old you are. The feelings are the same. And I know you are right, they wouldn't keep you from saying goodbye or even seeing me. However, it really forced me to truly think about life and death. I started to think about all the patients I've seen in which an important medical decision had to be made on their behalf. And well you know how my mother feels about you… I was hoping that would change with time, but I'm not sure she will ever truly accept you or us. I'm okay with that. I've come to terms with it. However, if I was ever in a situation where I was unable to make a decision in terms of my health, do you know whose hands that decision would rest in? My parents," she spoke sadly.

"Not after we're married," he replied.

"Yes, but that's nine months from now. And if that power were in their hands, I really don't think they would consult you. More importantly, I wouldn't want them to consul you," she stated.

"What?" he said completely shocked.

"I would want _you_ to decide. Not them. My life is with you, now. So, I came to a decision. If today has taught me anything, it's that you never know what the future will bring. I want us to be prepared for anything. I want to set up an appointment with a lawyer and fill out medical power of attorney forms and a will. It's really important to me that we don't put this off. Can you understand that?" she said hoping for his understanding.

"Of course, I can. I understand that today has got ya really shaken up. And as much as I want ta believe that nothin' bad will ever happen, I know you are right. I would be happy ta do that for you. I understand where you are comin' from here, but I think you are wrong about your parents. Although your ma still hasn't come around ta the idea of us together, I still think that she would let me be involved in something like that. A decision that was that important…" he explained.

"I don't know, Sully. You may be right, but I don't want to take the chance. More importantly, I want you to know something that even my father doesn't know. If I am ever in a situation, in which all of the medical professionals don't believe that I will ever wake up again, I want you to take me off of life support," she said softly.

He started to shake his head already objecting, "No, I'm not goin' to agree ta that. There is absolutely no way I could do that. No way. I don't even want ta be thinkin' this way."

"Please, hear me out. This is very important to me. I know my parents, especially my father, would always have hope in a situation like that. Even if countless medical professionals told them I would never recover, they wouldn't listen. But I can't tell you how much I don't want a life like that. I've seen countless patients in that situation throughout my years as a physician, and I can't condone leaving someone alive simply on machines. It's against everything I believe in. I don't want that kind of life for myself or for my family. I've seen the loved ones of these individuals and how they suffer. How they come to visit them day in and day out hoping for improvement that will never come. Promise me, Sully. Promise me that you won't let me live a life like that. Promise me that if there is no reasonable amount of hope for recovery that you will let me go and move on," she pleaded with him.

"Michaela, I can't promise ya that," he spoke with resolve.

"No, please promise me," she begged again.

He saw the sincerity in her eyes. He knew that this was what she wanted. And if he knew anything at all about Michaela Quinn, it was that she always meant what she said.

"Okay," he replied grimly. "It doesn't look like ya are goin' ta give me much of a choice. If that's really what you want…" he trailed off.

"It is really what I want," she said simply.

"Alright, then I promise," he answered reluctantly.

"Thank you," she returned tears still gleaming in her eyes. "Thank you for understanding me in a way that no one ever has."

As he held her close, he closed his eyes and prayed with all of his heart that the day in which he would be faced with that decision would never come. The day he had to keep a promise he wished he were never forced to make…

* * *

**April 21****st****, 2010**

As he stepped into the small chapel, he walked towards the very front and took a seat in the first pew. He fixed his gaze on the stained glass window directly in front of him, and folded his hands together as he had done so many times before. He knew no one else was around, so he expressed the deepest desires of his heart aloud.

"Please, I'm beggin' ya. I know how many times I've asked ya to save her in the last four months, but I'm askin' again. I know I'm suppose to believe that if it's her time to go, there's nothin' I can do about it. But I can't believe that, I just can't. I'm just askin' ya to please not take her. Please don't make me let her go. I can't do it. I can't. That's why I've waited this long. I ask you ta please send her back to me. Ya took my mother and my father before their time, so please just let me have her. I really don't know what else to say, or what else to promise other than a lifetime of devotion if ya just send her back. They say you create one perfect person for everyone. One soul mate. You know as well as I do that Michaela is mine. It just ain't fair that I have to live the rest of my days without her. I can't do it. I tell ya I can't, so please please let her wake up. And if ya can't do that, then at least forgive me for what I have ta do. It's what she wants… that's what matters above all else… what she wants. This is the last time I'm going to say it. Please God…Please send Michaela back to me…" he cried.

He fell to his knees on the plush red carpet, holding her necklace in his left hand sobbing inconsolably. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, as the tears cascaded down his cheeks. He brought his left hand, which was still closed around the one possession that reminded him of her most, up to rest over his heart.

Through violent sobs he cried, "Please, she's my heartsong," with an anguish he had never felt before. While in a puddle of despair he knew the time had come. He had made his decision. Now he had to tell them…

_Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone that continues to read this story and leave such wonderful reviews and comments. The time you dedicate to sharing your thoughts with me is very much appreciated. :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch.16**

_Author's Note: I encourage you to open the following you tube link in another window during the section I have indicated. _

_(The editing tool wouldn't allow me to paste the link directly, so simply type in you tube into your browser with the following text after .com/watch?v=GYUtUzgSPuA_

Disclaimer: Song lyrics are from Always by Atlantic Starr and Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls. Song itself and lyrics are property of their respective owners.

**December 20****th****, 2009 **

He knocked on the familiar apartment door he had come to recognize as his second home. He debated simply using his key to let himself in, but he didn't exactly know what state she was in at the moment. And he _knew _he had to be careful. The closer and closer June 11th came, the harder it was for him to resist her. He knew he was there much earlier than planned, but he had simply been sitting alone in his apartment._ Why not sit with her instead?, _he thought before locking his door and walking the short distance to hers.

She still hadn't answered the door yet, and he was becoming slightly anxious remembering the last time she hadn't come immediately. Before he could contemplate this development any further, his phone began to chime his holiday "jingle bells" ringtone.

"Hello," he answered seductively.

"Hi," she said with a laugh. "I just wanted to tell you to let yourself in. I just got out of the shower, and I didn't want to throw something on just to answer the door."

_Oh, why did she have to say that?_ Images of her stepping out of the shower, water dripping from her sensuous figure, filled his head as he tried desperately to enter reality again.

"Sully?" she asked wondering why he wasn't responding.

"Oh, let myself in. Yeah, okay," he answered as her voice brought him back to earth.

He swiftly closed his phone and unlocked her door. He took a seat on the couch noticing her bedroom door was shut, and said a silent thank you that she hadn't left it open even a crack. He picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels showing holiday and Christmas themed movies and television shows. He glanced back down at his phone to see what time it was and smiled to himself, as he remembered her reaction to his new ringtone when he had showed it to her a few days back.

"_What in the world is that?" she said with a laugh._

"_Wow, Michaela Quinn that's just sad," he teased._

"_What's sad?" she replied with a grin._

"_You musta had a pretty sad childhood if ya don't know the song 'jingle bells'," he said holding back his laughter._

"_Oh my God, that's not what I meant and you know it!" she exclaimed as she gave him a playful shove._

"_Then, what did you mean?" he said with a smirk._

"_I meant why in the world is it your ringtone? That's a very corny thing to do," she said jokingly._

"_Hmm ya think so, huh?" he replied._

"_Yes, I think so," she answered standing her ground. _

"_Alright then, I'm rememberin' that," he answered. She looked back at him slightly puzzled when he didn't continue their playful banter. _

He smiled as he remembered their sweet conversation. _I can't wait to hear her phone ring tonight,_ he thought as he chuckled to himself. Last night she had fallen asleep in his arms while they watched the end of _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. _Her phone had been sitting on the coffee table in front of him, and he had taken the liberty of changing the ringtone for a very specific call.

As he was deep in thoughts of her reaction to his childish antics, he heard her call out to him, "Hey, Sully do you think you could come in here and help me for a second?"

As much as he wanted to help, a little voice in the back of his head warned him to be careful…

"Yeah," he called before standing and knocking on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she called to him.

As soon as he entered her room, he wished he hadn't. There she was standing in front of him in an ocean blue, strapless, sweetheart gown. Her hair was up in pins and her makeup was half finished, but what he noticed right away were her delicate hands holding her dress closed in the back.

"Can you zip this for me please? There's an inner and outer zipper, so it's almost impossible to do yourself," she explained.

_Aww man, why did she have to ask me that?_ _There she is standing in front of me looking so drop dead gorgeous, and now she wants me to help her get dressed? All I really want to do is get her _un_dressed... _

As he was contemplating the cruelty of fate, she interrupted his thoughts as she turned her back towards him. He knew he shouldn't tease her… but he really couldn't resist. He snuck up behind her taking the dress in his hands. Then, he whispered in her ear, "You are so amazingly beautiful. You really don't know what ya do ta me."

He began to softly plant kisses on her ear and down her neck, as one of his hands slipped down her exposed back. With his warm hand caressing her skin, it was all she could do to keep herself from turning around and falling into his arms. She gently threw her neck back as she struggled to maintain control. When she let out a soft moan, he knew he was pushing her to the point of no return. So, as his mouth continued to place hot kiss down her neck and shoulder, he zipped both zippers of her dress in two fluid motions. He gently turned her around to face him, and then looked down into her sparkling eyes. Now with the dress zipped, he could truly appreciate how it hugged her body tight until in reached her hips, where the full skirt flared out creating a perfect hourglass silhouette.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered with adoration.

"Thank you," she replied as her hands found their way to his waist. "You look rather stunning yourself. You know how much I enjoying seeing you in a suit," she answered seductively.

"Hmm," he replied before claiming her lips in his own.

She quickly moved one hand up to gently stroke his cheek, while the other gripped his shoulder. His quickly found their way into her brown curls, as he began to pull out the pins temporarily holding it in place. As their kisses grew more laced with the desire and excitement that always filled their hearts, she moved her hand from his shoulder and into his hair. As her fingers slide through his hair his desire for her grew immensely, and he moved one hand down to her lower back pulling her even closer to him. So, close she could feel the affect her passionate kisses had on him.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the chime of 'Frosty the Snowman'. Both pulled back, grateful for the interruption that had stopped what both had been too engulfed to do on their own.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" she said smiling up at him with kiss-swollen lips.

"Not my phone," he said with a smirk.

"Well, it certainly isn't mine," she answered without a doubt.

"Might wanna check that out again. Look behind you," he snickered as he pointed to her phone lightening up.

She flashed him a look that said he would definitely _pay_ for that, once she had answered her call.

"Hi, Becca, Sorry I was a little distracted," she explained.

"Oh, he did, did he? " he heard her reply into the phone. He knew this wouldn't end well for him, and he laughed at her again before retreating to the living room.

"Byron Sully!" she called in what he could see was only pretend anger.

"Yes?" he returned with a childlike grin.

"When exactly did you do that, and when do you intend to fix it?" she questioned.

"Do and fix what?" he answered with a laugh.

"The ringtone on my phone!" she exclaimed, her face clearly showing her attempt to hold back laughter.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talkin' about. Besides I think 'Frosty the Snowman' suits you," he said with a mischievous look.

In that moment, she was so overcome with laughter that she could only shake her head.

"Well, I'm going to leave it out here. You had better fix it before I'm ready to go," she said trying to sound serious, but failing miserably.

He merely flashed her a smile, and thought about how excited he was to show her off at his office Christmas party this evening.

* * *

He glanced over to see her playing with the dial on his radio. He chucked to himself thinking that a year ago she never would have felt comfortable enough to do that. His heart sped up a bit thinking about how much had changed between them in just a year.

**Lyrics from Always by Atlantic Starr Click on the video now. **

"_Girl you are to me, all that a woman should be and I dedicate my life to you always," filled the car as Michaela turned to him exclaiming, "Oh my God, I love this song."_

He turned to glance at her as her sweet voice filled the space between them.

"_A love like yours is rare. It must have been sent from up above. And I know you'll stay this way for always… And we both know that our love will grow," _she sang out sweetly.

He was mesmerized by her incredibly beautiful voice. As she closed her eyes and sang from her heart, bobbing her head in tune with the song, he tried to steal as many glances as he could while still focusing his eyes on the road ahead. She was simply the most stunning woman he had ever laid eyes upon.

He quickly glanced over to her for another quick second to see that her sparkling eyes had fluttered open, and she was staring directly at him as the words "_and forever it will be you and me_," flowed from her mouth before she abruptly stopped singing.

"_Ooh you're like the sun, chasin' all of the rain away. When you come around, you bring brighter days. You've the perfect one for me…" _came from the radio as she turned slightly to face him.

"Come on sing with me," she urged.

"No, I don't sing," he replied.

"Oh, yes you do," she answered with a smile. "You sang to me the night you proposed."

"Yeah, but that was different. It was only a few lines, and it was more whisperin' in your ear than singin', " he returned.

"Come on, it's just you and me. It doesn't matter if you are terrible, I will still love it. Come on," she coxed. "Please?" she begged.

He couldn't resist when she batted her eyelashes at him like that. He knew she didn't leave him much of a choice.

He joined her reluctantly singing with her_ "and you forever will be and I will love you so for always." _

She stopped and smiled over at him as the radio blared his part _"Come with my sweet and lets go make a family." _

He had stopped singing as soon as she had. However, she wasn't going to give up that easily. She nudged him playfully to let him know she was expecting him to continue.

"_And they will bring us joy for always,"_ he sang reluctantly echoing the radio.

He was thankfully when her part began again, and he could simply listen to her voice fill his ears with the sweet melody.

"_Oh boy I love you so. I can't find enough ways to let you know, but you can be sure our love's for always,"_ she sang to him as she reached for his hand that was resting on the gearshift.

He joined in with her when the couple's part began again. _"And we both know, that our love will grow and forever it will be you and me_. _Ooh you're like the sun chasin' all of the rain away. When you come around you bring brighter days. You're the perfect one for me and you forever will be. And I will love you so for always_," they sang and turned to each other in a fit of giggles.

"I love you so much," she cried through fits of laughter.

"Right back at you sweetheart, forever," he returned having a difficult time speaking through his continued laughter.

* * *

"Hey, Sully," his friend greeted.

"Hey, Daniel," he said with joy as he saw his friend approached them.

"This is my fiancée Michaela Quinn," he said with one arm around her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Daniel replied. "I've heard so much about you. I have to ask you a question that's been bothering me since I first heard you were Sully's fiancée."

"And what's that?" she said with a laugh.

"Why exactly _are_ you his fiancée?" he questioned.

"What?" she said with a laugh.

"Now, don't get me wrong I love this guy, but clearly you are out of his league," he said with a grin.

"Hey!" Sully exclaimed in defense.

"Don't deny it man. You know I'm right," Daniel countered.

"Oh, I wouldn't say I'm out of his league. On the contrary, I think he may be a little too good for me," she said as she winked in Sully's direction.

"Wow, I don't know what you did to convince her of that, but you will have to teach me that one," Daniel replied with a chuckle.

"Where's Jennifer?" Sully wondered aloud. He turned to Michaela, explaining that Jennifer was Daniel's girlfriend.

"Oh, she headed over to the bar to get a drink," he explained.

"You made her get her own drink? Shame, Shame," Sully said shaking his head.

"Hey, in my defense I offered to get in for her, but she turned me down. Said she wanted to head over there herself," he explained with a shrug.

"Alright, I'll let that slide then," Sully replied.

Daniel looked to his right to see another colleague waving in his direction. He returned the gesture, before turning back towards Sully and Michaela.

"Nice to meet you, Michaela. Talk to you later Sully," Daniel stated.

"You're at table eight, right?" Sully questioned.

"Of course! Never forget table eight is the party table! See you later man," he answered before moving towards his other colleague.

Sully nodded in return before turning back to Michaela.

"What's this about a party table?" she asked in curiosity.

"Well about five years ago, when Daniel and I were both younger…" he began. "And single," he quickly added. "We were, well, overjoyed that this company party had an open bar. So, we both took turns goin' ta get rounds of shots for our table. Let's just say I don't remember the last half of the evening…" he finished with an embarrassed smile.

"Your bad," she said playfully shaking her head. "Good thing you met me, huh? Guess I keep you in check."

"Guess you could say that," he said with a laugh. "However, I think I have more fun with you, then I ever did back then."

"Glad to hear it," she replied.

"Anyway, guys here still tease Daniel and I about the crazy things we did that night. And they always sit us together for dinner every year at table eight. Guess they are hopin' for a recreation," he chuckled.

"We're right over there," he motioned to table eight and they both took their seats.

As the night continued on, they talked and laughed with Daniel, Jennifer, and some of Sully's other business associates. Michaela loved watching his eyes light up as he told Christmas stories from his childhood, and her heart beat faster every time his arm found it's way around her. As dinner concluded and couples began making their way to the dance floor, Michaela moved even closer to Sully. Suddenly, he felt her hand on his inner thigh, and he looked over at her utterly amazed that she was still carrying on a conversation with Jennifer. It blew his mind that while her hand could be touching him so_ intimately,_ her mind could be a thousand miles away. He fought for control, as his inner desires began to force they way to the surface. Her touch was driving him crazy… He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't contain himself for a moment longer… Not with her touching him like that. His body tingled and screamed at him to pull her closer.

"Do you want to dance?" he blurted out.

She turned towards him, shocked at his outburst.

"Yes…" she said with a puzzled smile.

"Let's go then," he replied jumping up and pulling her to the dance floor.

* * *

She was still starting at him with a puzzled expression, as he pulled her in close on the dance floor.

"So, what was that about?" she asked as they glided together across the dance floor to _Last Christmas by George Michael._

"What was what about?" he countered not quite knowing to what she was referring.

"You practically jumped out of your seat to dance with me. And I know you have never been crazy about dancing," she said with a laugh.

"Truth is…" he said before leaning in close to her. "Your touch was settin' me on fire, sweetheart. I didn't know how much longer I could sit there and play innocent with ya," he whispered in her ear.

She blushed in response as she turned her head away slightly. "Sully!" she whispered.

"What? It wasn't me that was playin' dirty, that was _you_," he said with an ornery smile.

Her cheeks turned a brighter shade of red knowing he was right. She honestly couldn't control herself around him. She had never thought feelings like this possible, until she met him.

"Hey, nothin' to be embarrassed about. You have to know how much I_ love _when you show me how much you love me… and _want_ me," he whispered charmingly. " Know that I appreciate your enthusiasm," he said with a wink.

He laughed as her blush deepened to epic proportions. He knew he should leave her alone, but he couldn't pass up this opportunity it was simply_ too_ good.

"Ya know if you turn any redder, I think your face will match the decorations perfectly," he said with a chuckle.

"Stop!" she exclaimed before burying her face in his chest. Although he couldn't see her face, he knew she was laughing as he felt her chest jumping against his.

"I'm sorry, I'll play nice," he said wanting her to look up at him again, but she wouldn't.

"Come on, look at me," he said as he nudged her softly.

She shot her head up, making eye contact with him. "No, it's dangerous to look up. You are making it impossible for me not to look utterly ridiculous," she replied.

"Sorry, sweetheart. But ya got to admit that was too good to pass up," he said with a laugh knowing she couldn't resist his charm for much longer.

"You know what they say about paybacks, don't you?" she said with a small smile.

"I believe I do," he returned. "However, I'm not scared of little Michaela," he quipped.

"Little Michaela?" she mocked.

"Yeah, that's what Edmund called ya," he said with a chuckle._ So, much for playing nice, _he thought.

She shook her head before replying with, "I don't know where he got that from, but trust me there will be nothing_ little_ about your payback."

He winked at her in return truly unafraid of her alleged payback.

* * *

They continued to dance through Christmas classics, and he couldn't help but think how much better his life was with her in it.

He reluctantly turned to her stating, "Hey, I'll be right back," as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'll miss you," she said flashing him a sexy smile, as her hand danced across his lower back.

"I'll hurry," he said before pulling back from her gently and heading towards the restroom.

As soon as he left, she knew _exactly_ how she was going to get him back. _That's too mean_, a small voice in her head chided. _I probably better not do that._ But the more her head said 'no', her heart said 'yes'. She knew it was mean, but at the same time she really wanted to see the look on his face.

She made her way over to the narrow hallway leading to the restrooms, and as soon as he emerged from the door on the left, she made her way towards him. She did a quick double-take making sure no one else was around, before she grabbed his arms and pinned him against the wall. He was totally caught off guard by her somewhat aggressive move, but he was very much intrigued. He _definitely_ wanted to see where this was going.

As he opened his mouth to speak, she pressed her finger against his lips silencing him. Her right hand started at the top of his chest and made it's way downward caressing his every muscle. The other soon joined, as her eyes were locked with his. He shuttered at her touch and closed his eyes taking in every second. When her left hand reached his belt, she moved in back up his chest. The right hand however continued it's decent downward. His stomach jumped, as he instinctually knew where it was headed. Her hand danced across his inner thigh grazing his manhood ever so slightly. He let out a soft moan and she whispered in his ear, "Five and a half months left… and that's _payback_ enough."

At that admission, she turned and went back out onto the dance floor leaving him utterly stunned. Now_ that_ was payback. He shook his head, his thoughts drifting to what a tease his fiancée was and how five and a half months wouldn't come soon enough.

As his colleague rambled on, Sully's interest was clearly elsewhere. He had been trying to get away from this guy for the last ten minutes, and his patience was wavering. There she was across the room, her gaze focusing in on him like he was the only person in the room. He longed to be holding her at the moment, not making mindless conversation with this drone.

A waiter with a tray of champagne approached her, and he could see her laughing at something the young man had said. Pains of jealousy shot through him seeing her with another man. He knew had had no reason to be jealous, and truthfully it was jealousy caused by the fact that he wasn't the one standing next to her. "Hey, listen I've enjoyed talkin' ta you, but my fiancée is waiting for me so I've got ta go," he spoke in a rush before taking off through the crowd closing the distance between himself and the woman he loved.

"I missed you. You said you would be right back," she said with a smile in the corner of her lips.

"Yeah, he wouldn't stop yammerin'," he sneered.

She laughed at his statement, and he couldn't help but smile to himself that this time _he_ was the one next to her.

"I got you a glass of champagne," she said handing him the crystal glass.

"I'm not really a champagne person ta be honest. It's a little too fancy for me. Much rather have a beer," he said with honesty.

"You can't toast with beer," she said with a laugh. "That's why they are passing them out you know."

"Hmmm… Never actually stayed at one of these long enough ta find out. Beside that one in '04 that I still don't remember…" he said with a schoolboy grin. She just shook her head as she laughed in delight at his response.

"May I have your attention, please," a company executive began. "Just wanted to thank everyone for all of your hard work in 2009. I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, and I look forward to working with all of you again in 2010. Enjoy the rest of your evening and drive home safe," he finished before raising his glass and motioning to the band to start up again. They willingly obliged filling the room with the sounds of _Merry Christmas Darling._

He turned to her with a silly grin on his face. "Merry Christmas Darling," he said with a cheeky smile as their glasses clinked together.

She gently shook her head at him before replying, "You are so cheesy sometimes."

"I thought you liked cheesy," he said with a big grin still plastered across his face.

"I don't know about that, but I love it coming from you. Merry Christmas, sweetheart. I love you so much," she spoke her eyes glimmering with happiness.

"I love you too," he answered before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled back slowly gazing into her eyes, before playfully rubbing his nose against hers. She giggled in response and took his glass setting in down next to hers, and she pulled him back to the dance floor.

* * *

The night had been amazing, and so much more than he had ever hoped it would be. It was hands down the best company Christmas party he had ever been to, and he knew _exactly_ who was responsible for that. This would be a night he would remember for years to come. As he glanced over for another look at his dazzling bride-to-be, he saw her smile back at him as she pushed the button on his dash.

"What are you doin'?" he said teasingly, knowing exactly what that button was for.

"Putting the top down," she said with a laugh. "It doesn't matter if my hair gets messed up now."

He laughed in return as the cold wind blew through his hair. She was again playing with the radio dial, and he almost stopped her before she found a song he had to sing to again. But before he had even finished this thought, it was too late.

"Oh my God, Sully! It's our song!" she cried in excitement.

"That it is," he returned as she cranked the volume dial way up. _Our_ song. He still marveled at how simple words like that made his heart flutter.

"_And you've already got me coming undone__, __And I'm thinking two is better than one,"_ she sang in tune with the radio.

"Come on, sing with me," she shouted over the music. He laughed at her exuberance knowing that much like earlier tonight, she was going to insist that he join her.

"_I remember every look upon your face, The way you roll your eyes, The way you taste, You make it hard for breathing, 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay, I'm finally now believing," _he sang along with her. As the words rang through his ears, he glanced over at her as the happiness they felt enveloped them both.

"_That maybe it's true, That I can't live without you,"_ they both sang. He turned his head in her direction again, and as he did he saw a blinding light flash through the passenger window… He had never seen a light that bright.

That was the last thing he saw… the love of his life…his world, bathed in a brilliantly stunning white light before he woke up to feel the cold pavement against his skin. He could feel the blood trickling down his cheek, and as he turned his face slightly he saw it… the mangled remains of his convertible. "_Michaela…" _he whispered as he reached out his hand towards the ruins before him. He willed himself to move, to speak, but before he could act he drifted out of consciousness once again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch.17**

**December 23****rd****, 2009**

He opened his eyes and glanced around the room. For the first several moments, he could not for the life of him figure out where he was. Then, it hit him like a bolt of lightening. _He was in the hospital… after the car accident…Oh God, Michaela._ He _had_ to find her and fast. He was overcome with terror as images of the accident floated through his head. The panic inside of him became utterly unbearable as he realized she might not have made it. _She might not be alive at this very moment._ His breathing quickened to a sickening pace as he worked himself into a full-blown panic attack. _No, no it can't be true,_ he said to himself over and over_. I would feel it… I would know if she weren't alive._

He reached up to brush his hair from his eyes, when his hand came into contact with what felt like a bandage. He knew he couldn't wait a moment longer, he had to find her right this second. _What if she doesn't know were I am and has this same feeling of utter and complete horror at the thought of loosing me?_ He quickly pushed the blankets aside, and jumped from the bed as quickly as he could. However, as soon as he stood a shooting pain gripped his right side. He gently lowered his hand down to his side realizing the pain was emanating from his ribs. He knew if he moved too quickly the pain would become overwhelming, and he would most likely faint. He couldn't let that happen, or he would never find her. So, he moved as swiftly as he could without over exerting himself down the hallway glancing in every room he passed looking for her.

_This is taking far too long. I'll never find her at this rate, _he thought to himself before glancing to his left and spotting a nurse's station.

"Hey, I need ta find out what room Michaela Quinn is in. It's an emergency. I need ta find her now," he commanded in frustration, as the nurse only appeared to be listening half way.

"Sir, we can't release that information to just anyone," she explained in a harsh tone.

"I'm not just anyone for cryin' out loud! I'm her fiancé. This is really important, and I need ta find her now!" he exclaimed his patience wearing thin.

"Sir, you need to calm down. Can you tell me what your name is?" she replied.

"It's Sully. What does that matter? Stop wastin' time and answer my question!" he commanded.

"Is that your first name?"

"No, it's my last, First name is Byron. Now where is my fiancée?" he questioned as his anger grew with every passing second.

"Room 1867. It's down that hall and to your left," she replied after typing his name into the computer system.

"Thanks," he grumbled before taking off in that direction.

He turned the brass handle to room 1867 deathly afraid of what he would find. However, he told himself to remain calm. After all, if she was in the hospital that was a good sign. _At least she wasn't dead, or in surgery…_

His heart almost leapt out of his throat when he saw her lying in front of him._ Oh thank God, _he thought as relief washed over him. He ran to her side taking her hand in his.

"Michaela, Michaela wake up! I'm here, it's okay," he spoke softly.

He became slightly alarmed when she wouldn't wake, and he began to gently shake her shoulder urging her to wake up. Before he had a chance to contemplate what exactly was going on, a young blond nurse walked into the room.

"How did you get in here?" she questioned unsure of who exactly he was.

"What's goin' on with her? Is she going to be okay? Why didn't anyone tell me she was hurt?" he said spewing out question after question until the nurse cut him off.

"Sir, we can only release that type of information to immediate family," she explained in a frustrated tone.

"I'm her fiancé. Please tell me what's goin' on. Why won't she wake up?" he questioned in distress.

Seeing the look of terror on his face, she knew someone had to give this man the answers he sought. "I can't really answer your questions, but I will go get the physician on her case for you," she explained.

"Thank you," he replied.

Moments later a rather young male doctor came in the room with a look of grief on his face.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Andrew Cook. I'm the physician in charge of her case," he explained extending his hand forward.

"Byron Sully," he said shaking his hand. Andrew nodded back in response with a look of understanding.

"Listen the nurse in here told me you could only release information to family, but I'm her fiancé and ya gotta tell me what's wrong with her," he said in anguish.

"I apologize many of the nurses aren't aware that although you are not immediate family, you are the one responsible for her medical care," the young doctor replied.

"How do you know that?" he asked in shock. He was still having an extremely difficult time processing all the events of the last several minutes.

He smiled slightly in return explaining, "Well in addition to knowing Ms. Quinn personally, I took the liberty of accessing her medical file which details you are her emergency contact and in charge of her medical care."

Sully content with that answer began to fire another round of questions. "What exactly is wrong with her? Why won't she wake up? How come no one told me about this?"

"No one has informed you of her condition yet, because until what I assume was only moments ago you were unconscious. What do you remember about the accident?" Andrew questioned.

"I know the car was hit…I woke up on the pavement, and I saw the car in pieces… that's all I remember… I can't remember anything else," he said in frustration.

"That's very understandable. You sustained severe head trauma in the accident and required several stitches. I'm sorry to have to deliver this kind of news to you…" he sighed clearly distraught over the news he had to provide.

"You were both in a serious car accident in which a drunk driver ran a red light and broadsided your vehicle. You were found thrown from the car. In all honesty, it's miraculous that you came away with only a head injury and a few broken ribs," he explained.

"How long has she been like this?" he questioned.

"Since they brought you both in very early Tuesday morning."

He racked his brain trying to figure out what day it was, but he came up empty.

"What day is it?" he asked in confusion.

"It's Wednesday evening," he answered.

"So, she hasn't woken up in almost forty-eight hours?" he questioned as he tried to make sense of what exactly was going on.

"That's correct," Dr. Cook replied.

"I still don't understand… Why she won't wake up?" he wondered.

"She's sustained a severe traumatic brain injury resulting from damage to brain tissue caused by an external force…" he tried to explain but Sully cut him off abruptly.

"I don't follow what ya are sayin'. A traumatic brain injury? Her head looks fine, she doesn't even have stitches," he said in bewilderment.

"Traumatic brain injury can occur without any outward physical evidence of injury or trauma. She has what we call a blunt or closed head injury. It's an injury that occurs when the head suddenly and violently hits an object, but the object doesn't break through the skull. The head is rocked back and forth or rotated, and the brain must follow the movement of the skull. The billions of nerve fibers which make up the brain can be twisted, stretched and even torn in the process."

"What hit her head?" he wondered trying to make sense of what he was being told.

"Unfortunately, with auto accidents we have no way of answering that. It could have been any number of things," he answered.

"When will she wake up?"

"Well that's a very hard question for me to answer. Right now she is currently in a coma," he stated.

_Coma. No, she can't be… people don't wake up from a coma…_ His heart raced as the feeling of dread filled every fiber of his being. _This can't be happening_, he thought as the terror built inside of him to a height he had never felt before in his lifetime.

"The outcome of a patient in her condition is determined after the first twenty-four hours using what's called the Glasgow Coma Scale. Patients are given a score from 3 to 15 based on their pupil, verbal, and motor responses. Three is the lowest score one can obtain, while a 15 indicates a normal, healthy individual. Based on her responses, myself and my colleagues have given her a score of 5," he stated before stopping for a moment to make sure Sully was processing exactly what he was saying.

"In patients with a scale from 5 to 7, statistically speaking 64% will not make it or remain in a vegetative state, while 36% will recovery fully or have a moderate disability."

"So, you are telling me there is a 64% chance she will die or remain like this for the rest of her life?" he cried in shock as tears threatened to spill over his eyes at any moment.

"Although these statistics don't look as promising as you would like, to be honest time is the best predictor of recovery. The longer she remains in this state the greater the extent of the damage," he responded.

"Can't you do surgery on her, fix the damage?" he questioned remembering the case Michaela had discussed with him several months ago.

"No, unfortunately at this time she has what's called a primary brain injury caused by the accident itself. There's nothing we can do to reverse this or change it in any way. Right now our goal is to prevent secondary injury from occurring. If she does sustain secondary injury that is when surgical intervention may be needed," he explained as delicately as possible.

"Secondary injury?" Sully repeated.

"Yes, secondary brain injury evolves from damage after the trauma, including brain swelling and intracranial pressure or increased pressure inside of the skull. Our job right now is to prevent these and other complications from occurring by monitoring her intracranial pressure and maintaining oxygen and blood flow to her brain," he stated before seeing the lost expression on the face of the man in front of him.

"I know this is extremely overwhelming, but there's something else I must inform you of…" he started to say before Sully interrupted again.

"Is that all that's wrong with her?" he asked glancing down at the cast on her right arm. He already _knew_ there was obviously something else wrong. But did she have other injuries he couldn't see?

"Well, she has several broken ribs and a broken arm, but she should recover from those injuries just fine. However, there is something else you need to know about her brain injury. Because this is not the first severe head injury she has received, there is an increased difficulty in recovery. Every time one receives trauma to the brain, it makes subsequent attacks harder to recover from."

"What are you sayin'?" he asked in puzzlement as he tried to put the pieces together.

"I'm saying that due to her injury almost a year and a half ago in which she sustained a severe blow to her head requiring several stitches, she will have a more difficult time recovering from this injury," he finished with sadness in his tone. He _knew_ Michaela Quinn. Delivering news like this was never easy, but it was even more difficult when he knew the patient on a personal level.

"So, you're sayin' that if that son of a b***h hadn't tried to kill her a year and a half ago she would be awake right now?" he finished as his anger began to build.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just letting you know that because of that attack, her body will have a harder time recovering," he tried to explain.

"Alright, I get it. _He_ made it more difficult for her body ta heal after this accident. She may not ever wake up, and his attack had a hand in that," he exclaimed before rising to his feet in a visible rage.

"You need to calm down," Dr. Cook explained trying to control Sully's anger. "You are still recovering from the injuries you obtained. You too, have several broke ribs and required stitches to a severe head wound. If you don't calm down, you are going to re-injure yourself," he calmly explained.

"I don't care about myself. I only care about her!" he cried before storming out of the room and down the hall in anger, his blood boiling. As he made his way towards the flashing exit sign, the pain in his ribs grew more intense as his breathing had become more labored. Suddenly, he felt someone grip his arm from behind.

"Sully, you're awake. Where are you going?" Rebecca questioned.

"To jail!" he screamed.

"What? Why?" she questioned in shock.

"Becca she's not wakin' up 'cause of what he did to her!" he cried before he began to collapse slightly.

Rebecca put her arms around his shoulders, and guided him to a nearby chair. "Sully you need to sit down your still hurt. Please tell me what's going on," she asked.

"You remember that Joey character that almost killed her a year and a half ago?" he spoke his rage still clearly evident.

"Of course, but what does he have to do with anything? You were in a car accident," she replied perplexed.

"The doctor told me that 'cause she already had a head injury, it was going to be harder for her to recover from this one… It's his fault she's not waking up," he cried in anguish.

"Sully, I don't know what he said to make you believe that, but you have to listen to me. That injury may not have helped her situation, but that's not why she's in a coma," Rebecca explained calmly.

"What makes you say that? How do you know?" he said as the tears he had been trying to keep at bay burst forth.

She wrapped her arm around him pulling him close. "The doctors told me everything this morning when you were unconscious," she tried to clarify.

"Where are your parents? Do they know?" he questioned hoping she would say 'yes'. He definitely didn't want to be the one to deliver such news.

"Yes, we all flew up immediately when we got the call yesterday morning."

"Oh Becca, she's in a coma. People don't wake up from comas," he sobbed. "The doctor told me there's like a 60 somethin' percent chance she will die or end up like _that_ the rest of her life. What am I goin' ta do without her? I can't live without her! I can't!" he cried with a sorrow that reminded her of a young child.

"My father and Michaela would disagree with me on this, but I think doctors shouldn't use statistics like that with a patient's family. It makes them only focus on the negative. There is a thirty something percent change that she _will_ wake up and be fine Sully. And honestly I don't know that I would put faith in those statistics anyway. I personally put my faith in the one that really has control over this situation," she stated looking to him to see if he caught her meaning.

"God?" he questioned through tear stained eyes.

"Yes," she replied with a nod. "Ask him to save her, to bring her back. I know I have asked for help several times already since I first heard the news this morning. And do you know what the doctors know about head injuries? Unfortunately, not much, and that's one of the saddest parts. It's all a guessing game on their part. They don't know anything for sure Sully. You have to calm down, though. If you don't, you will injury yourself even further. Then when she does wake up, you will be no good to her whatsoever."

"Yeah," he nodded sadly. "Did they tell ya who hit us?" he questioned.

"They told us it was a drunk driver," she answered sadly.

"I shoulda seen it comin'. I shoulda protected her," he cried in remorse.

"Sully, don't you dare blame yourself. You can't protect her from everything. You can try with all of your might to keep her safe, but you can't keep her in bubble wrap. Things are bound to happen," Rebecca replied.

"But I was the one drivin'," he said with shame in his voice.

"What does that have to do with anything? It was a drunk driver that ran a red light. You weren't going too fast. You didn't run the stoplight, and you wore your seatbelt and made sure she wore hers. There is absolutely nothing else you could have done."

"Ya don't understand… I let her put the top down," he explained his head buried in his hands.

"So, what?" she questioned still not understanding. "It's a convertible, Sully. Putting the top down is very common."

"If it was up maybe we wouldn't have been hurt as badly," he explained shaking his head in guilt.

"I highly doubt that. You were broadsided by a vehicle going tremendously fast. A cover wouldn't have changed much, if anything," she answered trying to crush any ounce of doubt he had about being responsible for the accident.

"We had the music turned up, and we were singin'…I took my eyes off the road for a second ta glance over at her… If I hadn't done that maybe she would be alright right now… instead of lying in there," he tried to clarify.

"You need to stop beating yourself up over this. It had nothing to do with anything you did or didn't do, Sully. Even if your radio had been off, and you had been staring straight ahead, he still would have hit you. The only thing that would have changed the outcome would have been if you weren't in that intersection at that very moment in time. But beating yourself up for not leaving a minute earlier or a minute later won't change what has happened. It will only drive you crazy until you loose your mind. Do you understand what I'm saying?" she questioned wanting verbal confirmation.

"Yes," he whispered still overcome with anxiety and guilt. "Did they tell ya what happened to him?"

"The man that hit you?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Father talked to the police when we arrived this morning, and they said he died at the scene. He apparently wasn't wearing a seatbelt, adding to his evening of very poor judgment," she answered dejectedly.

He felt a slight feeling of joy when he heard her say the man had died. He knew it was wrong to feel that way, but he couldn't help it. That man had taken_ everything _from him. He could possibly have taken his future, everything that meant anything to him in this world. He _deserved_ to pay, although death seemed a rather mild punishment to Sully.

"I just can't do this," he sobbed in misery.

"She's going to be all right. She will pull out of this. If anyone can do it, she can. You know how stubborn she is. And I know how badly she wants to marry you, and how badly she wants you to see her in the beautiful wedding dress we picked out. She'll come back, Sully. Have faith that she will pull through this," she said her eyes shining with hope.

"Yeah, okay," he answered. He still wasn't convinced, but he was unsure of how else to respond.

"Do you want to go in and sit with her? It may make you feel better. I know things look very grim now, but you have to remember they could have always been worse. She could be dead right now… You could be dead right now," she explained.

"I don't care about myself," he said in frustration.

"Well, Michaela does, and I know she would be devastated at this moment if she had just found out you were dead."

He nodded, as fresh tears formed in his eyes.

"Come on," she urged as she began to help him back to Michaela's room.

* * *

**March 21****st****, 2010**

It had been exactly three months; three incredibly long months. The longest three months of his life. He had been at her side every moment possible hoping and wishing for her to wake. He had never thought this kind of pain possible. Even when he had lost his mother and father this type of sheer torment had not plagued him. Maybe it was simply not knowing… waiting everyday and wishing her fate were different… As the clock on the wall ticked the seconds away, he looked into the eyes of both Joseph and Elizabeth and knew they felt the same way he did. He hated feeling utterly helpless… As he was lost in thoughts of the past and a future that may never come, Dr. Cook walked into the room.

"I asked you all to meet with me this afternoon to further discuss Michaela's condition. As I'm sure you are well aware, she has been in this state for three months now. Because of this duration of time, her odds of eventually regaining her previous level of functioning are very slim. Statistically speaking 90% of patients sustaining severe brain trauma who are in a coma for this length of time fail to improve to a state better than severely disabled," he stated in a very clinical tone.

The knots in his stomach twisted even tighter as the words _severely disabled_ rang through his ears. He tried desperately to wrap his mind around what was said, but he simply couldn't accept that the best he could hope for would be _severely disabled._ No, she was going to pull out of this and still be the Michaela she was before. She simply _had_ to be. He couldn't even fathom another outcome. His mind began to grasp for straws trying frantically to grab onto anything that would give him even an ounce of hope. He glanced up and his eyes found their way to Joseph's. He knew from one glance that the utter desolation in the eyes in front of him matched the look in his own.

"I'm simply bringing this to your attention to discuss what you might wish to do regarding future care. Obviously, this facility is not designed for the long term care of such a patient. Because many of the chief executives in this hospital including myself had a personal and professional connection to her prior to the accident, we were able to pull some strings and convince the hospital board to agree to enable us to care for her here for another month. After that month has passed if she has not shown any level of improvement, we will be forced to discuss options for her continued care in a variety of long-term care facilities. However, that decision will ultimately rest in your hands," he explained making direct eye contact with Sully as the last sentence slipped from his lips.

"You obviously do not have to make that decision for some time to come. However, I wanted you to be aware, so if that the time approaches we will have thoroughly researched all of your options…" he said before he was abruptly cut off by Joseph.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Dr. Cook, but why are you addressing this particular question to only one individual in this room?" Joseph questioned.

Andrew turned his gaze from Joseph to Sully, unsure of how to respond. After several moments of silence, he realized Sully was not going to volunteer the necessary information. Therefore, the responsibility was in his hands.

"Well, I was under the impression that everyone was aware of the individual in charge of her medical care," he said trying to divulge this information as delicately as possible.

"I'm sorry?" Joseph replied still baffled by the young doctor's words.

"Byron Sully is designated as the agent on her medical power of attorney."

"What?" both Elizabeth and Joseph replied in shock.

"Michaela designated him in charge of health care decisions on her behalf should she be unable to make such decisions," he responded.

"I don't understand. _Why_ would she do that? _When_ did she do that?" Joseph returned completely flabbergasted.

Andrew turned back toward Sully clearly at a loss for words once again. "I believe it was several months ago. Unfortunately, I don't have the document on hand at the moment…" he trailed off unsure of how to continue.

"Dr. Cook would you mind giving us a few moments alone?" Joseph questioned seeing Andrew's unease.

"Not at all," he replied grateful to be allowed to excuse himself.

"Mr. Sully, I will talk to you in more detail at a later date," Andrew stated before exiting the room.

"Can you please tell me why _you _have the power to decide the fate of_ my_ daughter?" Elizabeth bitterly questioned.

"Elizabeth…" Joseph interrupted trying to calm her down.

"No, I want to hear this. Why in the world would she put _you_ in charge of her fate? What do you know about making medical decisions for her? Her father is a _physician_ for God's sake! This makes absolutely no sense to me. What would have possessed this girl to do something like this? Did she just completely loose her mind? What does he know about her fate medically? Is he a physician?" she questioned in outrage.

At that very moment, he would have given anything for Rebecca to be standing next to him. She had been so incredibly supportive even through her own grief. However, she, Marjorie, and Edmund had returned home over a month ago. Jobs and families prevented them from staying by Michaela's side at all times. However, they frequently checked in for updates on her condition, and flew out on the weekends when they could manage.

"Elizabeth you need to calm down," Joseph stated again in a commanding voice.

"Calm down? Why are we even discussing this? We obviously have no legal say in the care of_ our_ daughter," she yelled her frustration escalating.

"Lizzie, you need to stop. He can't answer our questions in this manner," he stated before turning towards Sully. "What exactly is going on here? Do you know why she designated you the agent? And why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

"Well, back in September this one case shook her up real bad. She came home that night, and she told me that she wanted me ta be her medical power of attorney. I didn't tell ya sooner, 'cause I thought that ya already knew… I thought she would have told ya… That and I didn't think I was going to have to decide anything… I thought she was going to wake up sooner…" he answered miserably.

"What case?" Joseph questioned unsure as to why she hadn't confided this in him.

"A young girl was in a motorcycle accident with her boyfriend. She had a brain injury, but they thought she was goin' ta be alright. She ended up having a seizure caused by a blood clot in her brain, though. They operated on her, but she didn't make it. She ended up brain dead, and her parents took her off life support without letting her boyfriend say goodbye…" he explained using every fiber of his being to hold back his tears.

He could still see her face when she had told him that story months ago. It was a face full of sheer anguish, sorrow, and genuine grief. A look he never wanted to see across her face again…

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with Michaela?" Elizabeth asked harshly.

"She said it got her thinking about if that was us… And she told me that if she was ever in a situation where she couldn't make her own medical decisions, she would want me in charge 'cause her life was with me now. I told her we would be married before long, but she insisted on fillin' it out immediately…" he finished.

"So, she let her emotions get in the way of her better judgment. I shouldn't be shocked," Elizabeth voiced in a mocking tone. "Well, I at least hope you will consul her father the _physician_ and myself before you make any decisions," she spoke angrily before leaving the room in an outrage.

"Listen, I'm real sorry I didn't tell ya sooner… Like I said I thought ya knew," Sully conveyed with remorse.

"It's all right, son. You didn't know. I must apologize to you for Elizabeth's behavior. I don't mean any disrespect to you at all, but I simply don't understand this decision and neither does she. Yes, in a typical family this may not come as a shock, after all you are engaged. But because of my profession, I just would have assumed…" he said with a lost look in his eyes.

Sully nodded in response. "I want ya to know that I do value your opinion, sir," he returned hoping to smooth the water.

"I know you do, son. And I'm hoping we won't be faced with any decisions. I'm hoping she's going to wake up any second now," he said with sadness.

"Me too," Sully answered. _If only she would just wake up…._


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch.18**

**April 14****th****, 2010**

There he was sitting next to the woman he loved more than life itself, staring at the parents that cared for her as much as he did. He hadn't seen them much in the last three and a half weeks. Ever since Elizabeth's explosive reaction to the news that he was the agent on Michaela's medical power of attorney, he had tried to keep his distance. He knew she was still angry that decisions regarding her daughter's future rested in his hands. So, he had given them as much time alone with her as he could bear. He thought it best if they weren't confronted with him directly for more time that was absolutely necessary.

He was grateful that at least Joseph didn't seem angry with him. Though, his reaction had almost been worse. Instead of being angry with Sully, he seemed to be angry with Michaela…angry that she had made such a decision without telling him. Sully wished he would simply be angry with him as opposed to his daughter. It tore his heart apart to think of Joseph so upset with her at a time like this…

"I just passed Dr. Cook in the hall," Rebecca explained upon entering the room. "He said he would be in to talk with us in a few minutes."

"Thanks Becca," Sully replied. She quickly took a seat next to him, and took his hand in her own. He could tell from the look on her face, she'd had a difficult morning. He gave her hand a small squeeze hoping to reassure her that she could always talk to him.

As soon as Andrew entered the room, Sully could tell he had only grim news. He always tried to present a professional exterior, but Sully was always able to see right through it. This case was affecting Andrew much more than he cared to admit, and no one in the room was oblivious to this fact.

Dr. Cook sealed his emotions and took a deep breath before beginning. " To be entirely honest with everyone this is hard for me to even begin. As we previously discussed, you are aware due to Michaela's relationship with the staff in this hospital we were able to extend her stay by a month. I did everything in my power to convince the board to prolong her stay once again, however, they were unwilling to relent. They stated that an exception was made once before, and she has not shown any improvement since, therefore, they cannot let her continue to be cared for here," he said before pausing a moment to let them digest the information.

"I have already discussed many long-term care facilities with Mr. Sully. However, there is something else I am required to inform you of before making such a decision. All though it pains me to deliver this kind of news, I think it's best if you all hear it immediately. Several colleagues and I met yesterday to discuss her case. Regretfully, we can only detect very minimal brain activity…." he began to explain before he was cut off mid-sentence.

"What are you sayin? She's brain dead?" Sully demanded to know.

His thoughts immediately drifting back to the words Michaela spoke so many months ago… "_Sully, __she was declared brain dead…if she remained on life support her health would deteriorate, her immune system would fail, she would slowly loose body mass, and require around the clock care… the only thing left to do was to remove her from life support…"_

"No, not at all. Minimal brain activity indicates she is not brain dead. However, based on the tests we have run and the statistics on injuries such as hers, my colleagues and I have reached a consensus. In my professional medical opinion, I have no reason to believe that she will ever recover from this accident. As much as it pains me to say this, I believe that she will remain in a permanent vegetative state for the rest of her life," Andrew said struggling to maintain a clinical tone.

"_No reason to believe that she will ever recover…" _The words stung him, as the reality in front of him hit him like a ton of bricks. _She's not going to wake up… she's never going to be the Michaela I fell in love with ever again…_ Those words danced through his head as he fought to remain calm.

"Oh, God!" Rebecca uttered in shock as Elizabeth and Joseph remained silent.

"In a week's time she will have been in a coma for four months. When a patient has been in a coma for that duration based on brain damage the chance of partial recovery is less than 15%. And the chance of full recovery is slim to none. In her specific case we feel that a chance of full or even partial recovery is nonexistent. It may be time to discuss other options…" he trailed off hoping they would follow his line of thought.

"To my knowledge she doesn't have an advance directive. Did she ever discuss wishes with you regarding maintaining life support?" he asked directing his question towards Sully.

Sully sat in silence clearly at a complete loss for words. He knew her condition might not be promising, however he had never anticipated this. From the very beginning he never anticipated that he might have to keep that promise he made to her…

"What are you suggesting Dr. Cook?" Joseph questioned contemptuously.

"I know this is very difficult for everyone to hear. I'm not telling you how to approach handling such news, other than you will be faced with one issue in the coming week that you must decide. You don't have to decide now whether you wish to withdraw life support, but you will have to decide where she will be cared for in the following weeks," he explained trying to calm the very distraught family.

"We already have a decision made. It's not even a question as to whether or not she will remain on life support," Joseph returned confidently.

Andrew, however, appeared unconvinced. He turned towards Sully looking for confirmation that he indeed felt the same.

"How long do I have?" Sully questioned in almost a whisper.

"I can only prolong her stay here another two weeks… and that's only if you can provide documentation that you have arranged for her care elsewhere. Otherwise, you have another week from today," he answered.

"What do you mean how long do you have? You have already discussed long-term care facilities with Dr. Cook, what exactly do you need time for?" Joseph shouted scornfully towards Sully.

Sully remained silent unable to respond, as he buried his head in his hands. The moments of silence that followed were unbearably painful. All knew the true reason behind his silence.

"I will be in touch," Dr. Cook spoke in Sully's direction before exiting the room well aware of the tension this new development presented.

"Why are you silent?" Joseph said beginning to interrogate Sully. He simply refused to sit in silence any longer.

"I don't understand this. Are you seriously telling me you are considering _killing_ my daughter? Because that is exactly what you will do if you take her off of the ventilator. You will effectively be _murdering_ my daughter. _My_ daughter. How could you even be considering this? I really thought you loved her, what exactly do you need to think about?" he snarled violently.

"Father, calm down. He never said that," Rebecca began attempting to put out the fire.

"It's not about what he said. It's about what he's _not_ saying," he returned.

"And you thought I was over reacting when I was concerned that he was in charge of her medical care. Now do you see where my concern lay? He is honestly considering options? There are no options!" Elizabeth chimed in finally.

"No, there certainly is not. When exactly are you planning to inform Dr. Cook as to where she will be transferred? You heard the man, he has to know by next week!" Joseph exclaimed his anger growing as Sully still refused to answer.

"I don't know. I don't have any answers for ya right now," he replied softly his head still in his hands.

"What do you mean answers? I was under the impression you had already decided on a care facility," Joseph began in frustration.

"That was before…" he spoke so softly he was barely heard.

"Before what?" Elizabeth and Joseph shouted in unison.

"Before he told us that she's not goin' ta wake up…" he said his voice cracking as his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, that's nonsense! He doesn't know that. That man knows nothing about it. He is simply guessing. As are all the physicians on this case. They have no way of knowing anything for sure!" Joseph exclaimed.

"That's not what he seems ta believe. He said it was his professional medical opinion that she wasn't goin' to recover… that she would be like this for the rest of her life…" he cried in frustration and anxiety.

"Well, in _my professional medical opinion_ there is still a chance she _will_ recover," Joseph replied resentfully.

Sully merely responded by shaking his head in disgust. There simply was no arguing with them, but he knew that before he even began. They were impossible to reason with.

"And what do you know about this? Are you a physician do you have a medical degree?" Elizabeth shot out towards Sully.

"Whether or not she might recover really isn't even the issue. If you unplug that ventilator, she won't be able to breath. It will be the same as suffocating her…" Joseph cried in anguish.

"Enough!" Rebecca screamed. "You aren't solving anything here. Father, whether you like it or not, the decision rests in Sully's hands. And Sully you have heard both of their opinions. They are against removing her from life support. And as a physician, father still believes there is a chance she will recover. Now you both need to leave him some time to form his own opinions and decision about this," she explained as calmly as possible.

"I certainly will not! I want an answer!" Elizabeth demanded.

"Come on, Sully," she spoke pulling him from the room. Before she stepped out the door, she turned back towards her parents "Don't follow us," she said in a harsh tone.

* * *

"Oh God, I can't believe this. I truly can't believe this… She's really not going to wake up…" Rebecca uttered in disbelief as she and Sully sat on the wooden bench outside the hospital doors.

"Becca, calm down," he said in a soothing tone.

"How can I Sully? Didn't you hear what he said?" she replied with heartache.

"Yeah, I heard," he answered simply sounding very discouraged himself.

"How can you be so calm?" she questioned as he continued to remain composed.

"Not calm, _empty_. I've finally reached that dark place where ya feel and think nothin'," he explained his voice still devoid of all emotion.

"My best friend… Our sweet, little Michaela… Sully, she's never coming back!" she cried overcome with grief.

"We don't know that. I don't have ta decide anythin' 'til next week. That gives her a whole week Becca. A whole week to come back…" he spoke with a small ounce of hope.

"Andrew said she won't Sully," she returned through tears.

"He doesn't know that," he replied in disgust as Joseph's words rang through his ears. _Maybe Joseph was right, maybe Andrew was wrong… Or was that simply too much to hope for?_

"Please answer me honestly. Are you seriously considering taking her off of life support?" she questioned needing to know the truth.

"I don't know what I'm considerin' anymore. I just can't deal with any decisions right now. I have ta hang on to hope for another week at least," he responded.

"Then, what will you do?" she wondered.

"I don't have any idea," he spoke miserably.

He looked over to see tears cascading down her cheeks. "Come here," he said as he pulled her close. As he held her in his arms, he finally let go of the tears he had been holding back since the words "minimal brain activity" slipped from Andrew's lips. He knew she was comforted by his embrace, but, he on the other hand, couldn't help but think about the last time he held _Michaela_ like this… He would have sold his soul that very moment if it would have given him another hour to hold Michaela_ awake_ in his arms.

* * *

**June 11****th****, 1868**

She glanced down at the diamond ring on her finger, as she gently slid her index finger across it. A smile spread across her face as she realized what this ring meant. In a matter of minutes she was to become Mrs. Michaela Quinn-Sully. She would be someone's _wife_… The thought of being Sully's wife sent sparks flying through her.

As much as she longed to be married to him, she couldn't deny the butterflies she felt deep inside. She loved him so very much, and knew she was destined for a lifetime of happiness if he was a part of her future. However, those thoughts only helped ease her nerves slightly. She longed to see him face to face, to pull him into her arms… She knew he would know exactly what to say to her. But that wasn't a possibility, as he wasn't allowed to see her until the moment she stood before him ready to become his wife in front of all of her family and friends.

She bit down on her lower lip and glanced upward at her reflection in the mirror. She was filled with excitement and anticipation, but unlike many of her "firsts" with Sully this felt so very different. She didn't feel this way before their first kiss, first date, first time they said 'I love you", or even when she accepted his proposal. Somehow all of that had felt so comfortable… almost like she knew it was destined to happen. The wedding, though, didn't feel that way. She didn't get that comforting feeling that it had happened before or simply felt right. She was positive she wanted to marry him. She had never been more sure of anything in her life, but somehow this felt new and different almost as if she was meeting him for the first time. She fumbled with Marjorie's borrowed, silver bracelet trying to hook it closed, when Rebecca came up behind her taking the clasp of the bracelet into her hands.

"You look nervous," she said with a knowing smile.

"I am a little…" she replied as she looked down to avoid Rebecca's gaze.

"That's normal. Every woman is a little anxious on her wedding day," she answered.

"Really?" she responded somewhat shocked. "Were you?"

"Of course, I was! But the moment I saw Edmund standing at the altar… and the way he looked at me…" she said clearly lost in memories. " Trust me you will forget these feelings in a heartbeat."

"It's just I've never felt this way about him. Even our first date I didn't feel uneasy like this…"

"You're thinking too much. Do you love him?" she asked with a smile.

"More than I have every loved anyone," Michaela replied sincerely.

"Then, you have nothing to worry about. You look so gorgeous," she said as she looked at Michaela's reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks Becca… For everything. What would I do without you?" she asked.

"Be eternally lost," she said and both sisters broke out in laughter as they embraced one another.

* * *

"You look so beautiful," Joseph said with a tear in his eye.

"Thank you," she uttered with a sweet smile. "What's wrong?" she questioned at the look of sadness in his eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, it's just hard to give away my baby girl…" he returned his voice shuttering from tears held back.

She pulled him into a close embrace holding back tears of her own and whispered in his ear, "I'll always be your little girl."

As she walked hand in hand with her father across the small wooden bridge into the open meadow, her eyes immediately found his beautiful blue ones. All she could think about was how truly right Becca had been. Seeing his eyes shining with love, affection, and utter devotion at the sight of her, took her breath away. All of her feelings of trepidation melted away, and she knew that she belonged right beside him, forever.

When they reached the floral archway, Sully stepped forward taking her hand from Joseph and leading her forward.

"Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy, for the help and comfort given to one another in prosperity and adversary. And to this holy union Michaela Quinn and Byron Sully now come to be joined," the reverend began.

When the reverend spoke her name she could feel Sully's eyes on her, and she turned to see his handsome face smiling back at her. Both locked eyes on one another, as the love and happiness they felt inside grew to new heights. "If any among you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married speak now or forever hold your peace," the reverend spoke before pausing for a few moments.

"Who comes to give this woman to be married to this man?" he questioned.

"I do," Joseph returned, and Michaela glanced back in his direction with a smile across her face.

"Take right hands please," the reverend requested. "The couple has chosen to recite vows of their own creation," he explained turning towards Sully.

"Michaela, from the very first time I saw ya steppin' off the stage, I saw a future of happiness with you. I've never loved anyone more than I love you. Every time I look at you, I can't help but smile. Every time I hold ya in my arms I fell like the luckiest man alive. I never dreamed I would meet someone as beautiful, intelligent, and carin' as you, Michaela. The first time I kissed ya, I knew you were the one for me. I knew it as soon as our lips touched for the first time. I knew ya were my forever, my heartsong. You are my strength, my soul mate, and my best friend. Before I met ya, I was only half a soul desperately seekin' my other half._ You_ are the other piece that makes me whole. I promise ta love you, be your best friend, support you, take you in my arms when you need to be held, and make all your dreams come true. And I promise my love and myself ta you for better for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live," he recited with a smile on his face and in his heart.

"Sully, I never dreamed I could be this happy. When I look into your eyes, I can see that you are my one true love. I feel cared for by you every second we are together, you make me laugh, dry my tears in times of sadness, and I long to see your smile when we are apart. You are my best friend, my confidant, and I cannot imagine my life without you. I love the way you trust and believe in me, and I know that together we can accomplish anything. Together we have a bond that nothing can ever break. I love you for all that you are and will help you become all that you can be. I gave you my heart long ago knowing you would keep it safe. Always know that I will be with you in your heart, and I will keep you safely in mine. Today, the first day of the rest of our lives, I commit myself to you. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this day forward. And I promise my love and myself to you for better for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live," she spoke with tears of happiness shining in her eyes.

"The rings please," the reverend requested. Sully turned to Cloud Dancing and Michaela turned to Rebecca as both retrieved the gold bands. "Bless, O Lord, these rings to be a sign of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to one another," the reverend stated before turning towards Sully. "Please, repeat after me," he asked.

"Michaela, I give you this ring as a token of my love and devotion. I pledge to you all that I am, and all that I will ever be as your husband. May it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love," Sully repeated as he slid the gold band onto her finger.

"Sully, I give you this ring as a token of my love and devotion. I pledge to you all that I am, and all that I will ever be as your wife. May it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love," Michaela repeated as well, sliding the matching gold band onto his third finger.

"Now that Sully and Michaela have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands, and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the reverend stated with a smile.

He stared deeply into her multi-colored eyes and lifted her veil. She smiled back looking absolutely radiant with her eyes shining with love for him. Sparks flew through the air as their lips meet for the first time as husband and wife. Their sweet kiss quickly spiraled out of control both having a hard time holding back as the crowd erupted in applause. When he finally pulled back, she grinned up at him as her heart was filled with an unparalleled joy. Byron Sully was now her _husband._

_

* * *

_

As they waved goodbye to their friends and family and stepped onto the back car of the train, Sully turned towards her and smiled.

"Before we leave I have something I want ta give ya,"

She simply looked at him completely stunned. As she stood staring at him in amazement, he reached into his pocket and pulled a platinum necklace with a small key pendant from his pocket. He stepped behind her and hooked the necklace effortlessly around her neck. She looked down at the sparkling key, and as her hand touched the pendant her heart skipped a beat.

"When I saw it I thought of you, 'cause you have the key ta my heart," he said with a charming smile.

"Thank you so much. I love it," she replied as her eyes shone with tears.

"It looks beautiful on ya too," he spoke smiling back down at her.

While she loved this romantic gift, it wasn't the necklace itself that pulled at her heart. No, it was something more…. She felt so connected to Sully now that it was around her neck. She felt connected to a part of his soul…


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch.19**

**April 22****nd****, 2010**

"I want you all to know that I've reached a decision," Sully began calmly.

"And what decision is that exactly? Whether or not you wish to be a murderer? As I said before there is no decision that needs to be made," Joseph bit back in anger.

Sully continued in a tone devoid of all emotion. "I have decided to switch off the ventilator."

"So, my daughter is going to die of asphyxiation? That's essentially what you are telling me right now. My daughter… my baby girl…" he began before being overcome by anguish.

He paused momentarily to gather his thoughts enough to continue. "My youngest daughter is going to sit in front of me _gasping_ for air until she dies. And I'm just supposed to allow this? I'm supposed to say well he was in charge of her medical care, so there's nothing I can do. Why are you doing this? Why? You at least owe us an explanation! And don't tell me that it's because of what that lousy Dr. Cook told us! I don't give a d*** about statistics! I'm a physician, and I know for a fact that unless she is brain dead they have absolutely no clue as to when or if she will recover. No, God given idea! They throw those numbers around because it's all they can do. They don't know what else to tell you, and they don't have any real answers to give. So, they give you numbers. I demand to know why you are choosing to kill my daughter! The one you claim to love so much…" he demanded his tone full of rage.

Sully was trying desperately to control himself enough to explain his decision calmly. He was expecting this exact reaction. What he wasn't expecting was to feel so overcome with grief that he couldn't hold it together in front of them for even a few minutes. He had thought the feelings of anger and rage would rise inside of him at their words. Instead of feeling violent fury, he felt uncontrollable sorrow as those last words slipped from Joseph's lips.

"Because it's what she wants…" he stuttered through his tear stained eyes.

"Oh, you've been in contact with her have you? You two have been having secret conversations when no one was around, and she asked you to _kill_ her? She told you she wanted to die a painful death in which her body is deprived of oxygen?" he furiously shouted.

"Father, just let him speak. _Please_…" Rebecca pleaded through her own tears.

"Rebecca, I don't need to hear what he has to say! He's already told me what I need to hear!" Joseph returned in a voice laced with fury.

"No, he hasn't!" she countered unwilling to back down. "He loves Michaela with all of his heart, and I'm sure there is a _reason_ behind his decision. Michaela trusted him, father. She trusted him enough to make him the agent of her medical decisions. And she didn't fill out an advance directive, which I'm sure was _no_ accident. Michaela knew all about medical documents, just like you do father. She didn't fill one out because she_ trusted_ Sully to make the right decision. She wanted _him_ to decide her fate. Not you, not mother, not me. She chose Sully. _Michaela_ chose, father," she finished trying to calm herself down.

"Well, she chose wrong! Elizabeth was the first to see it. I just didn't want to admit that our daughter, who was always so intelligent, so prepared, made one of the biggest decisions of her life based on emotions only. Based on _love_ and nothing more," he bitterly retorted.

"Do you hear what you are saying? _She_ made the decision. It doesn't matter what you think of it, father. It was her decision, her choice. And if she made it based on love, then that's what she did. Nothing you can say or do will change that. I personally believe that she chose the _exact_ right person. I can see how much he loves her, and how this decision is tearing him apart, even if you both are too blind to see it. After all, it's staring you right in the face," she replied her own anger clearly rising.

"_Love_? You call his feelings for her love? Hardly! You know how much I hate to admit when I have made a dire mistake. However, in regards to my judgment of Sully, I have indeed made a dire mistake. Elizabeth was right from the start. He is not the man for my daughter. My daughter's soul mate would not refuse her medical care. He would not stand here and _refuse_ to tell me why he was choosing to kill my daughter," he finished clearly in a blind rage. Then, he turned his gaze on Sully saying, "I'm going to ask you one more time. Why are you doing this? _Why_?"

He took a deep breath before beginning the explanation he knew he had to give… The _true_ reason behind his decision… A reason even Rebecca wasn't aware of…

"Back when she asked me ta sign the medical power of attorney, she told me she wanted me to know something that even you didn't know," he said looking directly towards Joseph.

"She said that if medical professionals ever believed that she wouldn't wake up from a coma, she wanted me ta take her off of life support. I told her no way I would never agree ta that. I would never do that, but she didn't let it drop there. She said she couldn't express ta me how much she didn't want to live a life like that… in this state," he explained as he glanced across the room to her 'sleeping' form.

"She said she would never agree with leavin' someone alive simply on machines, and it was against everything she believed in. And she told me she didn't want her family to suffer like that… comin' ta see her everyday knowin' she would never get any better." He paused for a moment trying to control his tears that sprang forward without his consent.

"She made me promise. She made me promise ta let her go and move on. What she didn't understand is that I can't move on! I will never move on! Don't ya understand how hard this is for me? How unbearably painful? I understand you're lashin' out at me 'cause you are just as devastated as I am that she's not going to wake up. I want ta have hope as much as you do, but this isn't about you or me. It's about _Michaela_. Michaela wanted this… She didn't want to be kept alive like this… and I promised her. I promised. And I'm going ta keep that promise, even if it's the last thing I ever do…" he finished as he was overcome with the sorrow he had so desperately tried to ignore.

"I've had enough of this! I will not stand here and listen to this! Justify it any way you choose, but facts are facts. And what you are doing is murder! You are murdering my daughter!" he screamed before storming out of the room.

Rebecca in tears that matched Sully's, gently put her arm around him before saying, "I'm going to go talk to him. I'll be back."

She exited the room quickly, leaving Sully alone with Elizabeth and Michaela. He looked towards Elizabeth knowing exactly what was headed his way. He didn't think he had the strength to deal with this, but he realized he wasn't left with much of a choice. And he knew he would have to face her reaction at some point, so it was probably best to get it out of the way now.

"So, are you going ta hall into me now? Go ahead and take as many shots as you like. I couldn't possibly feel any worse then I do right now. So, go right ahead," he spoke bitterly towards Elizabeth.

"I want to start by apologizing to you. I'm terribly sorry that I refused to see what has been right in front of me all along," she spoke in sincerity.

"What?" he replied in amazement.

"You and I both know that you would not have been my first choice for Michaela, or my choice at all for that matter. Because of that I refused to see the love between the two of you from the very start. I've now seen it, everyday. I've come early many times and watched you crying over her. I've seen the hurt in your eyes day in and day out. I've seen how this has torn you apart, the way you look at her with all of your heart, and how your love has touched my daughter," she said before pausing momentarily to collect her thoughts.

"And I know how she felt about you. She called her father and me many times to tell us how much you meant to her. She talked constantly of how in love she was with you. I will never forget the morning of July 5th, her second month out here, when she called to talk to us. She told me that she loved you with everything inside of her. She said that she had never met anyone that made her feel the way you did, and that she could never really describe it to us with words. But what she did say was that you were her soul mate," she stated as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I know now with every fiber of my being that you do not take this decision lightly. If you made the choice to take her off of life support, then I completely believe that this is exactly what my daughter wanted. That would be the only way you could summon enough strength to let her go. I just wanted you to know that," she finished.

"Thank you. It means a lot ta me that you understand why I have to do this. And I know ya already know this, but Michaela loved you and her father so much. She talked about her family with such fire and passion. You all meant the world ta her," he said with new tears streaming down his face. I hurt so badly to talk about her in the past tense like that.

"I know Sully. I know," she said unable to control her own tears.

"What about Joseph?" he questioned unsure of how to deal with him.

"Joseph will never accept this Sully. You have follow through with this decision knowing that he will never be okay with it. He is letting his feelings for her cloud his better judgment as a father and as a physician. He knows as well as you and I do, that she isn't going to wake up. All of his medical training alone would tell him that. However, Michaela and he always shared a very special bond. Don't get me wrong, he loved all of his girls equally, but his relationship with Michaela was special. He refuses to see what is right in front of him. And as a father, he refuses to see that the man in front of him faced with this decision would not choose this outcome unless it was what his daughter wanted. Because as I said, I see the love you have for her. If he opened his eyes, he would see it too. He just can't bear the thought of loosing her at his own hands. He feels that if he can't save her, at least he won't have to loose her. However, you and I both know that seeing her laying there day in and day out is not what she wanted, and it certainly isn't having her here at all," she answered.

"Thank you for everything ya said. Your understanding means so much to me. I hope ya know that. I know you are hurting too. This isn't easy for any of us," he said with difficulty as he fought through his tears.

"No, it isn't," Elizabeth answered in compassion.

"I just can't imagine loosing her, _forever,"_ he cried in violent agony.

"Neither can I, Sully. Neither can I," Elizabeth responded before placing her hand on his shoulder.

He should have told her that night. He should have told her that this decision didn't just affect her, but everyone around her. He should never have promised such a thing, but it was simply too late now.

* * *

**April 27****th****, 2010**

He glanced down at the woman he loved more than words could express. That simple word _love _didn't even begin to describe the depth of his feelings. Nothing ever really could.

"How am I going ta live without you? How am I going to wake up everyday knowing I'm not going to see you?" he choked as he began to sob uncontrollably.

Elizabeth, Joseph, Rebecca, and all of Michaela's sisters, and brothers-in-law had already had time alone with her to say goodbye. He was the last one. After he said those final words they would summon Dr. Cook, and it would all be over._ Everything_ would be over. His life would be over. Without her, it had no meaning. Without Michaela by his side, he really had no reason to live.

"Michaela, my dear Michaela. I don't know what to say… I don't know how ta say the one word I have to say. So, I'm going to say everything but that word.

I still remember the first day I met ya almost two years ago. I saw you through my window and knew ya were the one for me. I never believed in love at first sight, 'til I met you. I remember thinkin' you had the most beautiful, long, brown hair I ever saw. You are the most stunningly beautiful woman I have ever met. But more than being beautiful on the outside, you are beautiful on the inside. You are kind, considerate, compassionate, and everyone who has ever met ya falls in love with your charming personality.

I've never felt anythin' like what I feel when I'm with you. My heart stops every time you look at me… I still can't believe that you chose me to love… out of everyone, you chose _me_. Time just keeps slippin' by, and there's nothing I can do ta change that. I wish more than anythin' that I had never made that promise. But I never could say 'no' to you… You're an angel, and I would give anythin' ta hold you in my arms again… awake. Anythin' sweetheart…" he cried as tears poured from his eyes. He took in a deep, shaky breath before continuing.

"If I could have just one wish, I'd have you by my side, forever. I've waited for you ta come back to me. I've begged and pleaded with everythin' in my heart. But now I realize it just wasn't meant to be… I'm obviously destined to live a life of unhappiness, 'cause without you I'm nothin'. And that's all there is to it," he sobbed trying to catch his breath. _There was still so much he wanted to say to her._

"When ya leave this earth, you are goin' ta take a piece of my heart with you. Remember when I told ya you had the key to my heart? Well, ya still do," he wept as he pulled the platinum necklace with a small key pendant from his pocket. He placed a kiss on the pendant, before hooking it around her neck.

"Take good care of my heart in heaven…" he whispered in her ear before taking a seat beside her once again.

"I need ya more than you will ever know, but it looks like God needs you more…I didn't think it was possible ta love someone the way I love you. It's a life altering love that changes who you are and who you will become.

I know I promised ta let you go, and I plan to do just that. But I need ya to know I can't hold up the second part of that promise. I can't, and I _won't _move on. Nothin' will ever change between us. Just because you are no longer on earth with me, doesn't mean I will feel any differently about you. No matter what no one will ever take your place. I will live the rest of my days alone, waitin' for the day when I can be reunited with you.

And you were right, this is just so hard… to come here everyday and see you just lyin' there… I'm so sorry this ever happened… I'm sorry I didn't protect ya that night…" he cried as the feeling of complete desolation washed over him.

"But more than that I'm sorry I ever made ya this promise. Even though I'll be empty inside without ya, I will do this for you. I want to thank you for all of the memories you have given me over the almost two years I have known you. Every 4th of the month, I will think of you. I will remember the day we met and the first time you told me you loved me…" he said as his voice cracked on the word _loved._

"And on the 11th of June I will always remember our first date, and the day you promised to be my _wife_…" he spoke as the despair racked through his every bone. _She wasn't ever going to be his wife… _

"I will remember every look upon your face…" he began knowing she would instantly make the connection.

"I will remember the way you rolled your eyes, and the way you made it hard for breathin'… And when I close my eyes and drift away, I will always think of you. I'm goin' ta ask you one more time before I let ya go, please come back to me. You are my heartsong… my everything… please come back…" he spoke as a tear dropped from his eye onto her hand.

" 'Cause without you, I'm left with nothin'. Goodbye… sweetheart," he stammered before he was so overcome with grief he could no longer continue. He climbed in bed next to her and held her in his arms one last time…

* * *

**June 11****th****, 1868**

He held the door to their train compartment open, and as she stepped inside her stomach jumped as she realized they were _alone._ That word took on a whole new meaning now that Sully was her husband. She had been dreaming of the day when they would finally be _together_ as a couple. But now when the reality was in front of her, she couldn't help but feel incredibly anxious. Before she could think on this any further, she heard the door click behind her.

She turned slightly and her eyes met his deep blue ones, as he leaned towards her gently pressing his lips against hers. He pulled back to gaze lovingly into her eyes, and as his hands snaked around her waist his lips claimed hers once again. He swiftly pulled back, and lifted her off her feet and into his arms. She smiled at him with adoration in her eyes, as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

He carried her across the room towards the bed, as their eyes locked with desire pooling behind each pair. His lips gently caressed hers as he lowered her onto the bed. With his hand still around her waist, she couldn't deny the instant rush she felt from his intimate touch. His right hand found its way to her cheek as his lips moved from her mouth, across her jaw-line, and down her neck. As she was swept away by his hot kisses, his hands began to unlace her dress.

"Sully!" she cried.

"Hmm?" he replied clearly distracted.

"It isn't even dark yet!" she exclaimed as her nerves got the best of her.

Hearing her nervous words, he pulled back placing his hands on her shoulders. His eyes quickly latched onto hers, as he smiled back at her and began to take a few steps backward.

"But it's getting darker…" he said as he pulled the shade down on the window to his left.

She giggled in response still maintaining direct eye contact with him the entire time. He flashed her a charming smile before pulling down the shade on the window to his right and stating, "And darker…"

She giggled again, although this time she averted her eyes from his.

"And darker," he finished as he pulled a third shade down.

She looked back up at him, only to see him approaching her. His eyes were filled with desire, and as they looked her up and down thoroughly, she felt her stomach jump again. She knew exactly what he was thinking, and the thought of him_ seeing_ her for the first time made her apprehensive. She quickly tore her eyes from his once again overcome with shyness. He smiled in return finding her endearing, as he lifted her chin gently pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Their inner desires spurred them on as their kiss deepened. His hands slid down her back eliciting deep seeded feelings of longing in her, and she quickly opened her mouth to him. As she began to loose herself in his kiss, he pulled back leaving her somewhat stunned.

"And darker," he said as he playfully pulled another shade down adding to the darkness in the room.

She glanced down as a sweet smile slipped onto her lips. His hand cupped her face again, his lips placing a gentle kiss on hers before finding their way to her cheek, and finally down her neck. With her eyes shut, she leaned her head back in ecstasy. As his lips caressed her neck, she felt the need to show him how much she wanted him. However, she was too timid to really show him _physically._ An idea suddenly came into her mind, and she slipped from his arms, walking slowly towards the last window.

She slid the shade down, and raised her eyebrows slightly as a seductive smile danced across her lips.

"And darker," she spoke before arriving at his side. She softly stroked his face with her hand from forehead to chin before bringing her lips to his joining again in a lover's embrace. Their deep, sensual, kiss engulfed her as he ignited the flame of desire within. As she lost herself in a yearning need to be with him in the most intimate way possible, he abruptly pulled away and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Please come back to me…" he said.

"What did you say?" she questioned in confusion.

"You are my heartsong, my everything…" he whispered.

"What?" she whispered in return still confused.

"Please come back …" he uttered again.

As he spoke those last three words, her handsome husband began to fade in front of her very eyes. It was as if he was turning into smoke right in front of her. She stared at him completely incredulous.

"Sully, what's happening?" she questioned as feelings of panic began to grow stronger.

His figure became a transparent outline, fading further and further from sight until the wall behind him began to show through. As more and more of the wall became clearly visible through his body, her expression grew to complete terror.

"Sully!" she screamed in a panic as she reached out to touch his hand. Instead of making contact with it, her hand went right through, as if his wasn't really there. Then, the barely visible outline of her husband completely disappeared from in front of her, and she was left with nothing… _alone_.

"Oh God, Sully!" she screamed in agony.

"Sully, don't leave me! Don't let me go!" she screamed over and over as she stared at the spot he had been seconds before.

"Goodbye sweetheart," she heard his voice ring through her ears even though he was no longer there.

"No…." she cried. "Please, No…."


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20**

**April 27****th****, 2010 **

As he held her in his arms, he tried to take in every moment knowing he would_ never _hold her again. With every breath she took, he knew it was only a matter of time before she never took another… He knew he needed to let go and inform a waiting Dr. Cook that it was time, but he simply couldn't move. When her warm body was still in his arms, she was still living…

God, how he wished he didn't have to do this. He wanted more than anything to tell Dr. Cook to transfer her to another care facility. That way he would have more time with her… more time before he had to say goodbye. But every time his mind went in that direction, he had to remind himself that Michaela didn't want that. Even though that was what Joseph wanted, what he wanted, it didn't matter because it wasn't what_ she_ wanted. He knew in that very moment what it felt like to selflessly love another. He loved her so much, he was willing to let her go…

He slowly began to pull away from her when he felt it…. He couldn't explain it exactly, but he felt her presence. It wasn't simply her spirit but something more powerful… He turned his eyes in her direction, and to his complete amazement her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my God!" he cried in amazement. Though, she wasn't completely awake this was progress. It was a reason to keep her alive.

"Michaela! Oh God, Michaela I thought I lost you forever," he cried as he wrapped his arms around her. Tears flowed from his eyes as he now had a new reason to hope. _She wasn't gone._

"Michaela, I love you so much," he cried.

As he was overcome with joy, he heard her whisper his name "Sully…" He shot up looking at her face; her eyes were still open but didn't meet his gaze.

"Michaela," he returned hoping she would respond again.

"Michaela… Michaela say it again…" he pleaded needing to hear it once more to know for sure that this was really happening.

"Emma, get in here…" he shouted down the hall before returning to her side and pressing the nurse's call button.

"What's wrong?" Emma questioned in concern as she entered the room expecting the worst.

"Michaela, please say it again for Emma. Please sweetheart, I know you are in there. I heard you…" he said as he held her hand in his.

"Her eyes are open that's a good sign," she replied with a small smile.

"No, ya don't understand it's more than that," he cried in frustration. "She called my name. She said my name," he repeated trying to convince her it had truly happened.

"Sully, I know how difficult this must be for you, and I know how exhausted you must be. You don't have to decide this today. You can have her transferred," she tried to explain before he cut her off mid-sentence.

"No, that ain't it," he sighed in aggravation. "I heard her. I know I did. I'm positive she said it. Please Michaela…" he cried. _He knew she'd said it, he just knew it._

"I'll page Dr. Cook," she replied knowing that even if Sully was mistaken, Andrew would still want to be informed.

As he was left alone with her again, he grabbed her hand placing it over his heart. _She was coming through… She was trying to come back to him._ The wish from the bottom of his heart was coming true. She was alive, and more importantly she was going to wake up. He just knew it.

Andrew entered the room and quickly stated, "Emma told me she opened her eyes?"

"Yeah," he cried in happiness. Andrew stepped over to her side and briefly examined her before turning back to Sully.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing the grim look on the doctor's face.

"I don't know how to tell you this Sully…" he began unsure how to break such news to someone that seemed to be so full of hope.

"Tell me what?" he questioned as unease began to creep over him.

"Do you remember what I told you about her condition? That I believed she would either fail to recover or remain in a permanent vegetative state for the rest of her life?" he asked.

"Yeah…" he returned still clearly puzzled.

"A patient is said to be in a permanent or persistent vegetative state when they are able to wake, but are totally unaware of their surroundings. A person in this state can no longer reason, relate meaningfully to his/her environment, recognize the presence of loved ones, or feel discomfort. Unlike a person in a coma, a person in a persistent vegetative state has sleep-wake cycles and can cough, sneeze, and even cry or smile. However, all of these are automatic behaviors that do not require any functioning of the brain," he explained trying to impress the importance of this information.

"No, ya don't understand," he cried shaking his head in frustration. "It's more than her eyes bein' open. She said my name."

"Sully, I know what kind of stress you've been under. It may be possible that you thought you heard her say your na…" he said before Sully cut in hastily.

"No, that ain't it!" he shouted his anger growing. _Why didn't they believe him?_ "She said it, and she's going to wake up. I know she will. And I'm NOT taking her off the ventilator. She's going to pull through. She showed me that today," he cried in confidence.

"All right calm down. You, of course, don't have to do anything you don't want to in terms of her care. I have told you that from the start. As always it's entirely in your hands to choose to remove her from life support. However, as I said from what Emma and myself have seen, I can't in any way confirm that she has made progress or that she will pull through this," he explained calmly.

"I understand what you are sayin', but I _know _what I heard. I also know I saw her lips move. But if ya don't want to believe me that's fine, 'cause I know she will show you again soon," he responded as he began to calm down a bit.

"I do hope you are right," Andrew returned sincerely before leaving Sully alone with Michaela.

Sully lay down next to her, and held her in his arms again. Although, this time was different… This time he had _hope_.

* * *

**April 30****th****, 2010**

Days passed with no change, but he _knew _he had nothing to worry about. She had come back to him once, and he knew she would do it again. Rebecca believed it completely as well. She had fallen in his arms sobbing uncontrollably when he told her the news. Just like Sully, she had no doubt after hearing about Michaela calling his name that she would recover. He still continued to keep his distance from Joseph and Elizabeth not wishing to start another argument. He was worried that one was around the bend considering he had almost taken her off of the ventilator. It had been extremely _close_… a little too _close_ for comfort. She had begun to have normal sleep and waking cycles, and had even moved her head towards sounds a few times. However, that still didn't indicate anything more than a persistent vegetative state. Dr. Cook was still unconvinced that she would ever show anymore progressive signs of improvement. But Dr. Cook hadn't heard her say his name…

He was sitting with her just as he had done for so many days, months, and weeks. Rebecca was in the room as well, hoping today would be the day. He was staring into her beautiful eyes, that although were open, still wouldn't focus on him. Without any warning her lips moved as the precious words "Sully, come back," fell from them.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Rebecca as the excitement flooded through his veins.

"Yes!" she replied in shock.

"Michaela?" he questioned hoping she would respond.

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

"You heard that right?" he asked Rebecca thrilled that he had another witness this time.

"I'll go get Dr. Cook," she replied, as she made her way towards the door still in complete shock.

"I'm here, sweetheart. I'm not going ta leave ya. It's okay," he soothed. He quickly picked up her small hand hoping she would feel his presence.

He gently pushed a strand of her hair back from her face as he said, "I love you, and I'm here. It's okay, I'm waiting for you right here. Come back when you're ready."

As soon as Dr. Cook set foot in the room, he almost collapsed in shock. Although Rebecca had told him Michaela had spoken, he was completely unprepared to see her lips move as she whispered "Hold me."

Sully immediately climbed in bed next to her, and turned towards Dr. Cook questioning, "You heard that right?"

"Yes I… I did…" he stammered still utterly astounded.

Sully pulled her close to him cradling her in his arms as he whispered, "It's all right. I'm here."

* * *

He held her close in his arms for hours. Dr. Cook came in periodically to check on her, but she still had not woken completely. Andrew had explained that the road to recovery could be an incredibly long and difficult one. He told Sully that many patients with severe head injuries ended up with almost no noticeable problems, while others required constant care for the rest of their lives. Some became essentially normal after several months in a coma, whereas others suffered devastating permanent injury. Unfortunately, at the present time they still had no way of knowing. The uncertainty worried him, but at the same time he knew that whatever happened he could deal with. They would face it together, and anything was better than having her no longer alive or still in a coma.

Everyone told him to take a break, however he had refused. If she woke again and needed him, he intended to be right by her side. Rebecca, Joseph, and Elizabeth had all been in to see her, and all had insisted they would stay by her side long enough for him to get something to eat. He had rejected their offers and continued to lie closely by her side. Elizabeth and Joseph were particularly frustrated that he wouldn't allow them time alone with her, but he didn't care. She had asked him to hold her, and he was going to do just that.

They had all left for the cafeteria moments earlier, and as he was staring at the ceiling thoughts of their future together were circling through his head. They were thoughts of a future that might now be possible, when only days before they had been too much to hope for. As he was lost in thought, she turned her head slightly and looked directly at him for the first time in over four months.

"Sully…" she whispered.

"What sweetheart?" he returned not expecting much. She had said his name several times in the last few hours still not fully awake or alert.

"Where are we?" she questioned in a confused daze.

"In the hospital…" he answered in amazement. _He couldn't believe it… She was really waking up. _He wasn't expecting her to say anything more, and he was completely floored when she responded once again.

"Why are we in the hospital? Why won't you look at me?" she asked in alarm.

An intense feeling of guilt flooded him as he swiftly turned his eyes towards her. He had stopped looking at her a few hours earlier after it seemed that all she could do for the time being was utter words in confusion. "Michaela! Oh God, Michaela you're back," he cried as he pulled her into a tight embrace tears beginning to sip from his eyes.

"Sully?" she questioned as she looked at him with complete confusion.

He pulled her in closer, as he began crying even more fiercely. She embraced him back, before pulling away slightly to look into his eyes. "What's going on? Are you okay?" she questioned deeply worried that something was terribly wrong.

"Okay? 'Course I'm okay. You came back ta me. Don't ever leave me again. Please don't leave me again," he begged as his tears continued to fall.

"I won't," she whispered softly as he pulled her to him once again, holding onto her with everything he had.

* * *

**May 6****th****, 2010**

The days following that day she awoke in his arms were extremely difficult for Sully. She drifted in and out of consciousness, and each time she woke she was extremely confused and often very frightened. Every time she fell back to sleep, he was overcome with fear. The fear gripped his heart threatening to never let go, as he wondered each time whether she would wake again. Andrew had assured him that he had nothing to worry about that she would indeed continue to wake up. It was simply her body naturally cycling in and out of sleep. However, he still couldn't shake that horrible fear that she would slip back into a coma.

He had also explained that one of the most striking things about recovery of consciousness was that it took so long for a patient's memory to be fully restored. The ability to continuously remember events of the day being the type of memory most effected. Post-traumatic amnesia was a concern as well, in which she might be unable to recall what happened a few hours or even minutes previous.

He spent most of his time holding her close in his arms. Not only was he scared of leaving her side, but when she was awake she begged him not to leave her. She often woke shaking and crying out for him. It was so hard to see her so confused and distraught. Every time she awoke with such pain in her eyes, it tore him apart. He still remembered the first time she had woken up totally hysterical. The memory still gave him chills…

_He watched from across the room, as she shot straight up in a total and complete panic. _

"_No!" she screamed with such anxiety and fear that it shook him to the core. She was shaking and breathing extremely heavily as the confusion and terror engulfed her. _

"_Michaela, sweetheart, it's all right," he soothed as he quickly arrived at her side. _

_Much to his dismay, she attempted to yank the IV out from her arm. Emma was in the process of stopping her, however she was resisting rather violently. Before Sully could become involved, a male nurse stuck his head in the room. He could tell Emma was struggling and immediately came to her aid. _

"_We better restrain her, or she's going to seriously hurt herself," he explained to Emma as he held Michaela down. _

_She began to thrash about even more violently clearly even more terrified now that the nurse was holding her down. "Stop!" she cried out in a chocking sob. _

"_No, ya don't have to do that!" he exclaimed in frustration. "You're scaring her more. Move!" he commanded. _

_Much to his surprise, they actually complied. He grabbed both of her hands, and to the shock of both Emma and the other nurse she didn't resist his touch. However, she turned away from his line of sight refusing to make eye contact. _

"_Michaela! Michaela, look at me sweetheart. It's okay. You're all right. I'm right here, and I won't let anyone hurt you," he said in a calm tone. _

_Her breathing slowed down as her eyes finally made contact with his. However, she then began to cry uncontrollably like a small child. Although Emma tried to discourage him, he ignored her and climbed in bed next to Michaela. He pulled her onto his lap and cradled her head against his chest. He softly rubbed her back as he rocked her gently back and forth in his arms. _

"_Shhh, it's all right," he spoke softly. She quickly began to calm down in his arms, and eventually fell asleep. No one could believe he had been able to calm her down so easily. However, he wasn't shocked. He had always been able to comfort her when she needed him. _

As hard as it was for him to see her like that, he always reminded himself that at least she was awake. Nothing would ever compare to the horror of her being in a coma. He finally had her back, and that was all he had ever wanted. He would always be eternally grateful that God had saved her, so he was content to wait as long as he had to for her to recover fully. He was hoping, however, that today she would be as calm as she had been the last few days previous. Yesterday she had appeared fine, and had even had several conversations with her parents, Rebecca, and him. However, he had no way of knowing if today would be the same, or if she would return to that state of confusion and fear.

"Sully?" she asked as she lay in his arms.

"Yeah?" he returned.

"I talked to Rebecca yesterday," she began.

"About what?"

"About what went on for the last four months," she responded.

"And ya still remember what you guys talked about?" he questioned in astonishment.

"Yeah…Why wouldn't I?" she returned with a look of extreme confusion.

"Oh Michaela, that's so amazin'!" he exclaimed in happiness.

"That I remember what Becca and I talked about?" she ventured.

"You remember a conversation from yesterday. That's a big deal," he clarified with a smile.

Upon his answer, she immediately began to cry as she realized the effects of her injury.

"Am I that bad? That I can't remember conversations from the day before?" she asked as the silent tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Shhhh," he soothed as he ran his fingers through her hair. "It's okay. Your short-term memory isn't at it's best right now. Andrew says that's normal. But see you're getting better. That's a good sign," he said with a small smile.

"What if I'm never the same? What if I can't be a surgeon anymore?" she wondered aloud as she began to contemplate the reality of her situation for the first time.

"Why wouldn't ya be able to be a surgeon?" he questioned.

"Surgeons need short term memory, Sully!" she cried.

"Hey, look at me," he gently requested. "You are still recovering from a severe brain injury. You need ta cut yourself some slack. You'll be back to normal eventually. And if ya don't end up recovering completely, then we will deal with that together. I'm just glad you are alive," he spoke sincerely. She nodded in response knowing he was right, but still having a hard time accepting it.

"What did ya want to tell me about you and Becca?" he prompted.

"Well Becca told me about what went on for the last four months… She told me that you were here every second of every day. She told me you never left my side… that you only left when my mother and father were here. Sully, I'm so sorry…" she began overcome with tears again.

"What do ya mean?" he asked unsure as to why she was apologizing.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm not just talking about the four months of hell. I'm talking about all of that conflict with my parents. I guess I should have discussed my wishes with them as well. I always knew how my father would react, and I guess I didn't want to face that. I never really thought anything would happen to be honest. But because I didn't talk to them, you had to deal with their reaction. And I will never forgive myself for that. I will always regret making that situation even more difficult for you. I can't imagine what it was like to be so isolated from them. You both could have supported each other so much …" she cried in anguish.

"Come here," he said pulling her in tightly as she cried.

"Hey, remember what I told ya on the beach? I don't believe in regrets. Everything happens for a reason, and it's in the past. Ya can't dwell on it. I'm not mad at all that ya didn't tell them. Yeah, it made things more difficult, but that's just the way things turned out. And even though I didn't have them for support, Becca really came through for me in more ways than one. That sister of yours is something special," he said with a smile.

"And besides your ma really came around in the end. When I told her about my decision, she was real supportive. She told me that she believed me when I said that taking you off of life support was what you wanted. She said that was the only way I would have been able to decide to do something like that," he explained.

"Speaking of that decision, I truly can't thank you enough Sully," she began before he interrupted her.

"No, ya don't have to thank me for anything," he returned as he shook his head.

"No, let me finish. Of course, I have to thank you. I literally can never imagine what it would have been like to be in your place. I don't know how I would have had the strength to keep a promise like that. I probably should never have asked you to do that for me. Instead I should have signed an advance directive. However, I never wanted my loved ones to be told they had no choice in the matter. But considering how strongly I made you promise, you really didn't have much of a choice did you? I can't begin to fathom the kind of pain you experienced these last few months, and in making a decision like that. I can't tell you what it means to me that ultimately you were willing to sacrifice your own happiness and what you wanted in order to do what I asked. When Becca told me about your decision, I never felt more loved or respected in my entire life. I trusted you with my _life _Sully. And I couldn't have left my life or my heart in better hands," she finished with tears shining in her eyes.

"I love you so much," he returned pulling her face towards his as their lips met for the first time in months.

* * *

**May 8****th****, 2010**

"Father…" she began knowing this would be a painful discussion. She had specifically asked to talk to him alone, much to Sully's dismay. However, upon her insistence he had reluctantly agreed.

"Michaela…" he returned affectionately.

"I need to talk to you…" she stated still having a difficult time starting this conversation.

"I knew you would wake up. I just knew it!" he exclaimed as he looked lovingly in her direction.

"I can't believe he almost did it. He almost killed you. No one would listen to me when I told them you would wake up," he explained before she cut in.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Did Sully tell you why he was going to let me go? Did he ever really explain it to you?" she questioned.

"What does that matter now?" he returned slightly irritated.

"It matters to me," she expressed sincerely.

"Well, he told your mother and me that you had asked him to sign a medical power of attorney a few months back after a case affected you deeply. He also told us that you asked him to take you off of life support if the doctors believed you wouldn't recover," he replied.

"No, I didn't ask him," she said forcefully. "I made him promise. I made him look me in the eyes and promise that he wouldn't let me live a life like that. I didn't want my friends and family to suffer for years praying, hoping, and wishing, I would wake up when it would never happen. I begged him to do that for me, father. Rebecca told me how much he suffered these last four months. She told me he was here every second of every day, unless you and mother were visiting. That decision haunted him in a way we will never truly understand. Can you imagine what that was like for him? I've tried and I know I will never understand what it was like to be faced with that decision. He must have wrestled with such inner grief and turmoil. If he kept his promise he would affectively be ending my life. If he didn't keep it, he would forever be plagued with guilt knowing that I didn't want to live that kind of life," she explained with tears in her eyes.

"I need you to make amends with him. I need you to stop saying that he almost killed me. You two need to move past what happened between you, and you have to understand how hard it was for him to make that decision. How painful it was for him to make such a choice…I can't imagine if it had been him in a coma instead of me," she trailed off as tears spilled from her eyes.

She took a deep breath and continued knowing that she had to get it all out on the table. "But he was ultimately going to do what I asked…what I wanted…what he promised. I don't know if I could have been that strong…" she cried as she imagined herself in Sully's position.

"Oh Michaela," he cried as he wrapped her in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I just couldn't loose you."

"I know. But I'm not the one you should be apologizing to…" she uttered through tear-stained eyes.

"I know, and I will make it right darling. I promise," he returned sincerely as he held his daughter in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch.21 **

**May 11****th****, 2010**

As the days continued to pass, Michaela's progressive recovery still seemed to baffle Dr. Cook and the other physicians on her case. They finally reached the conciseness that the major portion of her brain was spared from injury, and only the brain stem was affected in the accident. This type of injury could result in a prolonged coma with a rapid and nearly complete recovery when the patient regained consciousness. Andrew had explained that it was a very rare and unusual circumstance that occurred in a very small percentage of patients. Sully, however, still believed it was simply a miracle. He had begged God for a miracle, and that's exactly what he received.

He stepped out into the hallway, intending to go back to his apartment and take a shower while Michaela slept. As he was on his way towards the exit, Joseph stopped him.

"Sully, do you have a minute?" he began somewhat awkwardly as the two stood side by side outside Michaela's room.

"Yeah," he answered. Although he wasn't thrilled about having another conversation with Joseph, he knew it was inevitable.

"I want to start by offering my sincere apology. I regret how I acted when faced with such a terrible situation. I should have supported your decision to honor my daughter's wishes. Instead I plagued you with more thoughts of guilt and shame, and I will forever regret my choice of words and actions. When it comes to Michaela, my emotions have always run high. Ever since she was a little girl she's been able to push my buttons. Anything she asked for I had no choice but to give her," he stated with a small smile.

Sully grinned in return. "Yeah tell me about it," he said with a small laugh.

"No matter how hard I tried, I could not rap my mind around her choosing such a fate. I also refused to face the thought of a life without her. However, lashing out at you was not a solution. I should have realized that from the start, instead of feeling that I could somehow intimidate you into changing your decision. I know everything I said cut you deeply, and as I said I will forever regret that. I only hope that my apology will be enough for you to give me a second chance," Joseph finished with a sincere look of remorse.

"I know how much Michaela means ta you, 'cause it's how much she means to me. It's something you just can't explain with words. I understand you needed ta blame someone for what happened, and I understand you disagreeing with my decision. I want ya to know that your apology means a lot ta me. And of course, I forgive you. I would like nothing better than to start over. As long as you answer one question for me," Sully responded.

"Of course," Joseph answered immediately.

"Do ya still feel that I am not the man for your daughter and are merely accepting me 'cause she's given you no other choice?" he asked.

"Absolutely not. If anything I have seen that you are more the man for my daughter then you were a year ago when you asked for her hand. As I said, I am deeply ashamed of what I said to you. And I apologize from the bottom of my heart," Joseph replied.

"As I said I forgive ya. And you don't have ta spend the next twenty years apologizing either. Let's put this behind us and move forward," Sully said.

"Thank you, Sully," he returned extending his hand. Sully grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug, as he genuinely accepted Joseph's apology.

* * *

"Hey," he spoke upon entering her room. "Talked to your Dad while you were sleepin'."

"And?" she said with a smile.

"And everything is fine. We're okay now. I can't help but think ya may have had something ta do with that," he wondered aloud.

"Maybe I did," she said with a smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Course ya can," he answered.

"What did you say to me… when you… well said goodbye?" she questioned hoping it wouldn't be too painful for him to answer.

"What do you mean?" he asked seeking clarification.

"Do you remember exactly what you said to me?" she wanted to know.

"I said a lot to ya…" he said remembering the absolute torment he went through that day.

"Well what were some of the last words? Did you ask me to come back to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," he said overcome by shock. "I told ya you were my heartsong, my everything…" he said as he recalled that very painful memory.

"Then, you said goodbye sweetheart," she returned confidently.

"How do you know that?" he spoke in amazement. "Did you hear me?"

"In a way, yes I did. Sully, I had this dream about you…" she began. She was having a very difficult time expressing what she wanted him to know.

"A dream?" he asked still completely stunned.

"Yes. In this dream I met you for the first time, and I fell in love with you all over again," she explained as pieces of this dream were slowing coming back to her.

He stared back at her in return, the pupils in his eyes growing wide with shock.

"What?" she asked alarmed by the look he was giving her.

"Well, I just can't help but think about how most of the time I was at your side, I was talking to you and thinking about all of the special memories I had with you. Like the first time we met, our first date, first time I kissed you…" he explained.

"The first time I said, "I love you", and when you proposed?" she quickly chimed in.

"Yes!" he cried in amazement. "That's incredible. Simply incredible," he whispered in wonder.

"Do you realize that while you were recounting memories of our past, I was imagining those same occurrences? I mean I was dreaming, and they were different… I mean I wasn't remembering the time we met. We met in a different way…" she said as she tried to explain the connection she had discovered.

"Yeah, but it was like our hearts were connected. Ya couldn't really hear me, or talk ta me, or process what was going on around you. But your heart was connected to the memories I was reliving…." he spoke in utter astonishment.

"Exactly!" she cried as he managed to perfectly describe the connection.

He felt a new surge of love for her spread through him. Even when she wasn't present mentally, or physically, they were still connected. Her heart had been connected to his the entire time… The entire four months he had never really been alone, and neither had she…

"In my dream we got married," she said before looking directly at him to see his reaction.

"Yeah?" he replied clearly intrigued.

"Yes, and it was June 11th," she said with a smile.

_Wow, June 11__th__._ He hadn't thought about that date in a long time. After everything that had happened, he had given that dream up long ago. He was lost in thought as he began to remember how much that date meant to them, and how they had planned to marry on that very day. Until the accident…

"Sully, even though it was a dream it felt _real_. And because it felt real_,_ it was the happiest day of my life at the time. I want to marry you…" she said with love glittering in her eyes.

"Yeah, and I want ta marry you. You know that," he said with a grin.

"No, I mean I want to marry you on June 11th," she spoke clearly determined.

"Sweetheart, I want ta marry you, too. But I don't think June 11th is a good idea. That's only a month away, and the stress of getting something together that fast wouldn't be good for you," he said expressing concern.

She shook her head and looked up stating, "No, I'm serious. And there won't be anything stressful about it. I just want to be your wife, Sully. I won't get boggled down by the tiny details, I promise. And besides we planned so much before the accident. I don't want to wait any longer. If this experience has taught me anything, it's that you never know how much time you have with the ones you love. I don't want to live another day as Michaela Quinn. I want to be Mrs. Michaela Quinn-Sully. I want to be your wife…" she spoke in that same determined tone.

"Are ya sure we can pull this off?" he returned clearly unable to hid his excitement.

"Of course we can! If it's what we both really want. And you know it's what I want," she said with a grin.

"Oh, I want it too. More than you know…" he said as tears formed in his eyes. "I never thought you would get to be my wife. I thought it would never happen…" he spoke as a small tear rolled down his cheek.

She jumped out of bed and sat directly in his lap draping her arms around his neck.

"Dare to dream," she said with a smile as she wiped the tears from his eyes.

At that very moment, he was so happy he thought he would burst. _It's really going to happen…I'm finally going to marry her… _As he held his precious fiancée in his arms, he said a silent prayer of thanks for the miracle in front of him. Because that's exactly what this was a miracle…

* * *

**June 10****th****, 2010**

"…I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride…" the reverend spoke as he looked at the happy couple in front of him.

Sully placed one hand on her waist and gently pulled her to him. She tilted her head to the right, as his lips found hers in an ardent embrace. Her arm snaked around his neck bringing them even closer, as his wrapped around her lower back.

When he finally pulled back from her, the reverend smiled in return before stating, "Then, I will present you both as a married couple for the first time. The recessional will follow with you both making your way down the aisle followed by the rest of the wedding party. Do either of you have any questions?" he asked.

"I don't," Sully said with a smile turning to Michaela.

"No, I don't either," she replied. "I guess we are finished here. You guys can head over to the restaurant. We'll meet you over there," she said turning towards the wedding party.

"All right, we'll see you both over there," Rebecca replied with a smile.

Sully wasted no time and quickly pulled her into his arms once again. He looked down into the beautiful eyes of his excited fiancée, and the smile across his face grew tenfold knowing that tomorrow she would be his wife. As he held her tightly, he took a deep breath relishing in the comfort of her closeness. _Everything was right with the world when she was in his arms._

"This truly is the perfect place," he stated with a smile.

"I know it is," she said grinning back in return. "I told you it would be perfect."

"Yeah, ya did, didn't you?" he teased, as he glanced around the beautiful open meadow admiring the Colorado mountains in the background. The scenery was utterly breathtaking. She couldn't have picked a better place for them to marry.

"This is where we got married in your dream?" he questioned still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she could recall a dream so vividly.

"Yes, I believe it is, or rather it bears and incredibly striking resemblance. Are you nervous for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Nope. I've got nothin' ta be nervous about. I've spent so many long months thinkin' this day would never happen. And now that it's almost here, I'm more excited than I've ever been in my entire life. I'm having a hard time sittin' still even now," he said with a childlike grin.

She giggled in response before asking, "You are that anxious to marry me?"

"Of course," he said with a wink. "I can't wait for you ta be my wife."

"And I can't wait for tomorrow to arrive already for more than one reason," he whispered seductively in her ear. She blushed in return turning her head away slightly.

"When the lights go down, I want to feel your sweet lips all over me…" he said with a wink.

"Stop! Someone's going to hear you!" she chided suppressing a smile.

"Like who?" he teased in return finally looking to see if anyone was around.

"One of my sisters…" she trailed off.

"Oh, I know ya don't have any secrets from Becca. 'Sides look around they've all headed to the restaurant already," he said with a smile.

"I don't tell Becca, _everything," _she retorted.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe you," he returned.

"Well, what can I say to convince you?" she smiled back.

"Nothing really. I've spent a lot of time with Becca recently, so I know you are lyin'. But it doesn't matter, I still can't wait for you ta be Mrs. Michaela Sully," he said with a grin.

"You forgot the Quinn," she teased.

"Yeah, I know," he returned.

"You know?" she mocked.

"I just wanted ta see that look on your face!" he exclaimed.

"You are terrible! If you don't stop teasing me, you are going to regret it," she said shaking her head.

"Sorry, I've never fallen for your silly threats, and I'm not about to start now."

"Remember the last time I threatened you with payback? It was really _good_ payback, so I'm not sure I would be so confident in claiming that you aren't worried."

"What situation are you referring?" he questioned.

He remembered the last time very clearly, but he wanted to see if she did. It would be another big step in her recovery process. She didn't have many problems with her memory, but there were still some instances she couldn't recall like the Christmas party the night of the accident. The doctors didn't consider this even a mentionable problem considering how much she did remember. However, it still bothered him that he had memories of time spent together that she couldn't share with him.

"Don't make me say it out loud," she said as her face turned red one again.

"No, I need to hear it. Do you remember what happened that night?" he questioned in a serious tone.

"Yes…" she returned.

"Really and truly?" he wondered. He hoped she wasn't saying this to somehow make him feel better in some way.

"Yes…" she returned again glancing down at her black heels.

"Then, tell me," he prompted. "Whisper it to me," he encouraged.

She leaned in close as she softly spoke, "I… well I… was rather aggressive… with you," she stammered clearly tongue-tied.

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she truly remembered at least that part of the evening as well as he did. It was the same twinkle they held that December night. He smiled back down at her, as he placed his index finger on her lips.

"I won't make ya say anymore. I can tell ya remember. I can't believe it though," he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"What?" she said with a smile.

"That I really have ya back. And I don't just mean here with me physically. I mean mentally you are back, too. So, many times people with injuries like yours have problems with their memory for the rest of their lives. We just got so lucky…" he said overcome with joy.

"Yes, we truly did," she returned clearly deep in thought.

"So, ya never told me how_ you_ were feeling about tomorrow. Are ya nervous at all?" he asked.

"No, not even a little," she replied in confidence.

"Really? Why's that?" he said with a grin. "Are you simply as anxious for tomorrow night as I am?"

"Stop it!" she exclaimed playfully smacking his shoulder.

He quickly grabbed her by the shoulders, and playfully spun her around pressing himself closely against her back as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Stop what? Stop telling ya that you are the object of my desire? The one I dream about every waking moment?" he whispered against her ear.

"Hmm," she replied clearly distracted by his nearness.

"Really, though why aren't ya nervous?" he questioned still curious as to the real reason.

"I've already married you once before," she whispered. He smiled to himself as he placed his chin gently onto her shoulder.

"Although, this time it's for real. This time it's _forever_,"she said.

As those words fell from her lips, he spun her around in his arms and picked her up off the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing as he twirled her around. He was simply ecstatic with her in his arms, as he realized that in less than twenty-four hours she would be his wife forever and for always.

* * *

**June 11****th****, 2010**

He straightened his tie before taking another look in the mirror. Today, this beautiful woman that captivated his heart so long ago would finally become his wife. Every time his mind drifted to thoughts of her, he couldn't help but smile. It was really and truly happening… he was getting married. He had to pinch himself a few times to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming. Just a few months ago, he thought this day would never come. He had begged earnestly for so long and nothing had come of it. He thought he was destined to live the rest of his life alone without his soul mate by his side… But then she had come back to him. He still had a hard time wrapping his mind around how truly and completely blessed he had been. This was really it… all of his dreams for the future were coming true. He was going to spend the rest of his days by Michaela's side…

He took another look down at the vows he had prepared. He initially wasn't crazy about the idea of writing their own vows. It was very difficult to put his true feelings for her into a few sentences. But she had insisted it was extremely important to her, so he caved in without much of a fight. He crossed his fingers hoping once again that he didn't freeze and forget everything he had prepared. He knew if it came right down to it he could always improvise, but he certainly didn't want to have to resort to that.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes mentally preparing himself. As soon as he closed his eyes, he saw her. He could feel in his heart that she was thinking of him, too. He smiled to himself imagining what she was doing at this very moment. _Maybe she was hooking that very special necklace closed around her beautiful neck,_ he thought with a sweet smile. He glanced down at his hand written vows one last time, before tossing the notecards down on the dresser and heading out to the meadow to await the arrival of his bride.

* * *

As soon as he saw her across the meadow walking along the small wooden bridge with her father, his heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. He knew she would be a beautiful bride, there was no question of that. However, he had never anticipated what it would feel like to see her walking towards him in the white, strapless, sweetheart gown. He had described her as an angel before, but today that word simply failed to truly capture her beauty. He caught her gaze as her eyes, sparkling brighter than the tiara on her head, found his blue ones. He knew in that moment that he wasn't simply looking at a stunning woman, or even his fiancée that would soon become his wife. When he looked at her he could see inside to the depths of her soul, and he knew she would say the same about him. He was staring at the one woman that had the other half of his soul.

"Dearly beloved, it is with great pleasure that we gather today to witness the joining of two hands and two hearts in holy matrimony. It is a very special spiritual connection of two people united for a common purpose, bringing love and trust together. Michaela and Sully have fallen in love so deeply, so completely that today their souls shall be united as one in marriage for the rest of their days," the reverend expressed.

He flashed a smile at her and reached out for her hand entwining their fingers together. He had never seen her look this radiate or this joyful. It filled him with a sense of peace and happiness realizing he had the rest of his life to keep this very smile on her face. _Their souls shall be united as one… _She was everything he ever wanted, and now she was truly becoming a part of him, forever.

"If any among you can show just cause why these two should not lawfully be married speak now or forever hold your peace," the reverend spoke before pausing briefly.

"Who gives this bride to be married to this man, and by doing so, blesses this marriage?" the reverend questioned.

"Her mother and I do," Joseph returned. A smile made it's way across Sully's face at the sight of the sweet look on his bride's face upon hearing Joseph's words.

"Join _left_ hands please," the reverend requested with a small laugh upon seeing the couple's right hands already joined as one. "Please express the vows of love and devotion to which you have written," he stated as he turned towards Sully.

"Michaela, I hardly know were ta begin. From the very first time I held you in my arms, I knew I never wanted to let you go. Right beside you is where I belong. I know I want ta wake up every morning to see your sweet face smilin' back at me. When you left I was lost in darkness without ya by my side. I prayed for you ta come back to me every second of every day. Your heart felt me callin' out to you, and when ya returned to me you brought the light back into my life. I know at this very moment that all of my prayers have been answered, because we have truly been given a second chance. Sweetheart, you have truly made all of my dreams come true. From this day forth, I swear I will always be there for you. I promise to be the shoulder ya lean on, bring out the best in you always, and to love you, not just the rest of my life, but for all eternity. I choose you ta be my wife, my best friend, and the one I hold in my arms. As I have given you my hand ta hold, I give you my heart to keep. I love you today, and will love you tomorrow and forever. And I promise my love and myself ta you for better for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live," he said with tears streaming down his face. She gently removed her hand from his, and brought her thumb up to gently brush the tears from his cheek.

As the reverend turned towards Michaela indicating that it was her turn, she knew exactly what she wanted to say to Sully. The same words she had spoken when her heart was connected so deeply to his.

"Sully, I never dreamed I could be this happy. When I look into your eyes, I can see that you are my one true love. I feel cared for by you every second we are together, you make me laugh, dry my tears in times of sadness, and I long to see your smile when we are apart. You are my best friend, my confidant, and I cannot imagine my life without you. I love the way you trust and believe in me, and I know that together we can accomplish anything. Together we have a bond that nothing can ever break. When I trusted you with my life, you showed me what it was like to be loved selflessly by another. And when I needed you most, you never left my side. The entire time I was in a coma, my heart was connected to yours so deeply that I felt you reaching out to me. Always know that I will be with you in your heart, and I will keep you safely in mine. Today, the first day of the rest of our lives, I commit myself to you. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this day forward. And I promise my love and myself to you for better for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live," she replied with love as tears now cascaded down her cheeks. Sully sweetly reciprocated her earlier gesture, and whipped the tears from her face as he beamed down at her sparkling eyes.

"What tokens of your everlasting love do you have to offer one another?"

Sully retrieved the rings and handed them to the reverend. "Lord, may these rings be blessed as a symbol of this union and the promises by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to one another." He then asked Sully to repeat after him.

"Michaela, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. May it remind you always of my promise to love, cherish, and honor you as my wife all the days of my life," he repeated slipping the wedding band onto her left hand.

"Sully, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. May it remind you always of my promise to love, cherish, and honor you as my husband all the days of my life," she repeated with tears shining in her eyes once again as she slid the band onto his left hand.

"Michaela and Sully you have expressed your love and commitment to one another in front of God and this company symbolized by the giving and receiving of a ring. It gives me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the reverend declared with a smile.

He grinned at his beautiful wife, and leaned in towards her placing a soft kiss on her lips. His arm slowly found it's way around her waist pulling her in closer as their kiss deepened. She responded by wrapping her arm gently around his neck. With her in his arms, her lips embracing his, his heart had never felt more connected to hers. He regretfully pulled back, and looked down into the eyes of his stunning wife feeling that she truly did have the key to his heart.

The reverend then spoke out to the crowd in the meadow, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Byron and Michaela Sully."


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch.22**

**WARNING: Although this piece is rated "T", this particular chapter contains scenes rating more in the "M" category. This first scene contains explicit content and is marked as such. If you do not wish to read graphic loves scenes then you can skip down to the September 18****th****, 2010 section. **

*********GRAPHIC CONTENT***************

**June 11****th****, 2010**

As she stepped into the hotel room and heard the door click behind her, she realized for the first time that _the night_ had finally come. The night she would be with him for the first time. She had dreamed of this night for what seemed like an eternity. But now that it was finally here, she couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. He knew she was inexperienced, and she had no doubt that he would take care of her. She was somewhat anxious about him seeing her without clothing for the first time, but that wasn't the main reason she was concerned. It was more nerves about exactly _what_ to do… She had expressed these very concerns to Becca, and she had come up with a rather humorous solution. She had arranged for Michaela and the other girls at her Bachelorette party to learn a little something… She smiled to herself remembering everything she was "taught" that night, and how if she followed through with her plans how much Sully would enjoy it.

He turned towards her and saw that she was deep in thought. He sincerely hoped it was thoughts of him, but at this point he only had one thing on his mind. He was finally _alone _with her. And this time he didn't have to hold himself back. He didn't have to yell and scream at himself to calm down, or cool it, or back down. He didn't have to struggle against every bone in his body to resist her. No, he was finally free to do what he had wanted to for so so long… He was finally free to love her in a way he never had before. Tonight when he held her in his arms, she would be his completely and totally. The thought of being with her fully and freely sent tingles of desire shooting through him. The mere thought of _touching_ her, _kissing_ her, _loving _her, was in itself enough to push him over the edge.

He pulled her towards him, his hands wrapping around her waist. He swiftly planted a sweet kiss on her lips that quickly turned into one laced with all of the passion and desire they had kept at bay for so long. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his gently caressed her back before beginning to slowly unlace her dress.

"Sully…" she whispered.

"Hmm," he replied clearly distracted.

She pulled away from him stepping back slightly, and he stared back in confusion. _Why was she backing away? Was she truly that nervous? Or worse scared? _He had just assumed she was as excited about tonight as he was, but clearly he'd been mistaken.

"What's wrong?" he questioned in alarm.

She began to blush as she looked down refusing to meet his eyes, as a seductive smile crossed her lips.

"Nothing is wrong," she returned backing a little further away.

"Okay…" he said as he began to close the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist once again pulling her close, and kissed her with unadulterated passion. However, he could feel that she wasn't really into it. It was hard to explain exactly… Her lips were touching his, but that intense longing, desire, and fire wasn't coming from her end. He knew there was something seriously wrong here…

"Sweetheart what's going on?" he questioned but she didn't answer.

"Are you scared?" he asked rubbing his hand gently up and down her arm.

"No…well I don't know…not scared… more nervous," she said trying to convey her feelings, but she knew she was failing miserably.

"Nervous?" he repeated a little awkwardly. The thought that she may feel this way crossed his mind once or twice. But he had assumed that once they were together the fiery passion between them would push her through those feelings.

"But not about you and me… about something else…" she whispered still not really diverging the truth.

Now he really was confused. "What else?" he probed hoping for some clarity.

"Well I actually have something I want to give you… and I think I'm just a little scared to…well… give it to you…" she returned with a shy smile.

"Okay…" he said with a laugh. "Don't give it to me then," he replied thinking the problem solved.

"No, I want to… I really want to… I've just never done this before…" she said softly.

"I know ya haven't. You told me that a long time ago. Believe me I _know,_" he said with a smile his mind flashing through the last two years.

"No, not_ that_. I know you know I've never done_ that _before," she responded.

"I'm sorry you've totally lost me now," he answered still completely perplexed.

"Okay, then. Just sit down on the couch and wait for me. I'll be back," she said with a shy smile.

Before he could ask where exactly she was going, she grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom. As he sat anxiously awaiting her return, _he _was now extremely nervous. She had never had a problem expressing herself intimately to him before… He thought back to that night they made pizza together… and the Christmas party, just to name a few.

He began to worry a little that she had somewhat of a personality change after the accident. He had been told it was possible to notice changes in patient's personality after recovering from such an injury. He felt guilty even feeling this way, but he really hoped she hadn't lost that side of her. That aggressive side that wasn't afraid to show him _physically_ how she felt about him. It was one of the little things he loved about her. She appeared to be shy, but at other times she took total control and was simply, unbelievably sexy.

Tonight, however, she seemed to be just timid and shy. And regretfully almost scared… Maybe that was to be expected… Truthfully, he didn't know. But before he could think on it any further, he heard the door open and saw her standing in front of him. There she was leaning against the doorframe with her index finger in her mouth, her eyes blazing through him, and a seductive smile that was utterly captivating gracing her lips.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

He could not believe the sight in front of him, and his mouth literally dropped open. The costume in front of him on the woman smiling at him was phenomenal. No other word for it except maybe incredibly _sexy_… She was wearing a hot pink bra with a black lace overlay, light pink trim across top edge, cute pink bows in the corner where the straps met the cups, and one small bow placed _very_ strategically in the very middle and a black lace skirt that was _teasingly _transparent showing off the hot pink lace underneath. And if that wasn't enough to drive him crazy, she topped it off with black stockings attached with garters to ribbon on the skirt and a pair of crazy high black heels. He honestly couldn't contain his excitement, and it was written all over his face.

"Oh wow," he uttered in almost a whisper.

She smiled as she saw his face light up and heard his tongue tied words.

"You were so good… so patient with me…when I teased and enticed you still never tried to push me… I wanted to show you how thankful I am for that… I wanted to give you something special," she said with a sly smile.

He rose to his feet attempting to claim her in his arms. She quickly closed the distance between them and shoved him playfully back onto the couch. Then, she leaned over him her chest almost pressed against his, with her right hand on his shoulder, holding herself up just inches above him. His heart pounded in his chest as the excitement he felt only increased as she hovered above him. He chided himself for ever thinking he had lost this side of her, as she whispered in his ear, "I learned how to do this just for you."

As she pulled back slightly, he gently gripped her arm. She simply shook her head in return, and he quickly let go beyond eager to see what she would do next. She stood in front of him biting her lower lip, letting him simply admit the sight in front of him. She gently moved her left leg outward increasing the depth of her stance. To compensate for the shift in weight, she popped her right leg creating an even more sensual curve in her figure. Her hands slowly moved across her legs coming to rest on her inner thighs. As she moved them back outward she lifted her skirt slightly, just enough for him to see what was underneath. He knew he couldn't simply watch much longer, as she began to rock her hips in circles her left hand snaking it's way across her body. As her left hand pushed her bra strap down her shoulder, her right slid up her hip until her thumb rested inside the waistband of her skirt. When she brought her left hand down from her shoulder it slowly and sensually made it's way across her breast, and he could take it no longer. Watching her touch herself like this was simply too much to sit by and watch. She could tell by the look in his eyes that his patience was wearing thin, so she stepped to the left slightly and swung her right leg across him as she climbed onto his lap.

With her hands gripping the back of the couch, she began to thrust her hips back and forth. His hands quickly found their way to her hips, as the evidence of her effect on him quickly became evident. She smiled down at him as her hands moved down to his chest, and she dipped her head down letting her long brown hair fall across his chest, as she whispered in his ear, "I can't wait to feel you inside of me." Her words sent a jolt of electricity through him, as he never imagined she could or would ever say something that sexy to him.

She knew it would be fun to arouse him like this, but what she didn't expect was how it made her feel. She felt extremely powerful and unbelievably desired. Those feelings in combination with the pulsing emanating from her core at the intimate contact was sending her to new heights.

As she brought her arms up around his neck and pressed her breasts against his chest, he was swiftly loosing all control. He moved his hand down to her thighs, as she began to combine upper and lower body movement thrusting her chest forward and backward and circling her hips. In one swift movement she thrust her head back, eyes closed, mouth gaping open as both were overcome by the feeling of her moist center surrounding his manhood. With sweat glistening on her chest, and a sensual smile making its way across her face, he was left with no ounce of control, trembling as the incredible shooting sensations pulsed through his body.

"Oh, God Michaela," he cried out. He needed to be even closer to her… he wanted to be inside of her. In a swift second instinct took over completely, and he grabbed her by the waist and jumped to his feet.

Although she was somewhat caught off guard, she quickly recovered as their lips came together in kisses full of desire and longing. With her arms still locked tightly around his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist. As their kisses spiraled onward, he pinned her against the wall. She threw her arms against it bracing herself, and as his left hand pressed against the wall his right was still wrapped around her waist. They parted lips only momentarily to catch their breath, and with two quick smiles their lips met again in the overwhelming, uncontrollable, desperate, desire both felt. She thrust herself against him unable to control the yearning need to be closer, as she moaned into his mouth.

Her expression sent him through the roof, and he moved his left hand back to her waist pulling her away from the wall slightly. She picked up on his unspoken wish and unhooked her legs gently sliding down slightly as her feet came to rest on the floor again.

She pulled back from his lips as her hands un-tucked his shirt. She unbuttoned each of the tiny clasps so quickly she almost snapped off a few buttons. As her hands caressed his bare chest, her touch set his body ablaze. He had never wanted anything as much as he wanted her right this very second. She unbuckled his belt and removed it in one swift motion throwing it on the floor. Then, she unzipped his pants and watched them fall to the ground with a smile on her face as her hands danced across chest. He shuddered deep inside and quickly brought his lips to hers tongues enacting what bodies couldn't at the moment.

With his arms wrapped around her, his hands met behind her back and popped her bra clasp open. She dropped her arms to the side long enough for him to slide it off completely. He pulled his lips from hers, and began placing hot kisses down her neck as his hands moved from her lower back up to cup her newly exposed breasts. She gasped in pleasure as she arched her body towards his.

He swiftly lifted her off of her feet and into his arms, laying her on the bed their lips never parting. He pulled back slightly gazing at the incredibly gorgeous women before him longing to make her feel the way she made him feel earlier, loved, cherished, and desired. While his lips caressed hers softly, his hands traced gentle circles on her hips. He moved his lips down her body placing sweet kisses down her neck, chest, and stomach. When he reached her hips, he slid his hand under the waistband of her skirt as his lips placed a gentle kiss on each of her hips. She let out a contented sigh as he unhooked the garters and slowly pulled her skirt off, followed by her shoes, tossing each to the floor. His hand began to slowly caress her inner thigh moving closer and closer to her center. She let out a frustrated sigh as her body ached for his touch. He slid both thumbs under the waistband of the pink lace, and she quickly lifted her hips anxious for him to remove one of the only items left standing in their way. He could tell by the look on her face how badly she wanted him, and her desire only elevated his own. He gently lifted one of her legs up swiftly removing the black stocking with one hand while the other held her ankle. He quickly removed the other and gazed down at the beautiful women before him for the very first time. She felt herself tense up under his scrutiny, but she soon relaxed when she focused on the look in his eyes as he removed his last piece of clothing. It was a look of complete, unadulterated desire, and she knew she had nothing to fear. There was no question he liked what he saw, and she could definitely say the very same.

He smiled down at her before taking her left breast in his mouth as his hand slide slowly down her body. He then gave it's twin the same treatment, and while his tongue caressed her upper body his left hand stroked her below. The waves of pleasure emanating from her core in combination with his attentions on her upper body were driving her to the edge. She thrust her head back and cried out in delight closing her eyes tightly. Trying desperately to voice her deep longing for him to be inside of her, she managed to utter, "I need you…"

He rose up from her, and pulled her onto his lap, her knees bent under his shoulders, as one hand gripped her neck the other around her waist. She held onto his shoulders as he slipped his hands under her arms and lifted her up slightly sliding into her as he pulled her close. She groaned softly at the feel of him inside of her for the first time. His eyes fixed upon hers, before their lips quickly locked again as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. She ran her fingers through his hair, as their kiss deepened, tongues dancing as his plunged deeply into her mouth. Overcome with the electric feelings sweeping over her, she moaned into his mouth before breaking contact with his lips and throwing her head backward.

As the waves of intoxicating pleasure overwhelmed both, she buried her head in his shoulder, gasping for breath. She swiftly brought her hands back down tightly gripping his shoulders, and he knew she was extremely close. It took everything he had to hold on as the mind-blowing sensations pulsed through his body. As he felt her quiver in his arms and heard her cry out his name in a sensuous moan struggling to catch her breath, he too went over the edge. As he felt her contracting around him the feelings of ecstasy spreading through his entire body, he called out her name as he spiraled into mindless pleasure.

She collapsed in his arms as both came down from their highs struggling to catch their breath. He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, and laid her down gently pulling her close, as she lay sprawled in his arms. He glanced over at her again admiring her beauty, her eyes closed as her breathing was slowly returning to normal. With his heart still pounding in his chest, he reached up and gently brushed a strand of hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered open at his delicate touch.

"What are you thinkin'?" he whispered in her ear as his hand stroked her cheek.

She turned to look at him a sweet smile dancing across her face. Still trying to catch her breathe and unsure how to use words to describe what she felt, she didn't reply immediately. He smiled in return as the look on her face truly said it all.

"Wow…" she uttered. "That's what I've been missing?"

He laughed to himself as he felt a surge of male pride at her admission. She clearly had enjoyed herself as much as he had.

"Hmm yeah. And I didn't truly know what I'd been missin' either. You were amazin'," he replied.

She grinned back at him as her cheeks turned pink.

"And that present you gave me was the best present I've ever received. And I mean that from the bottom of my heart. You've got ta tell me though, where did you learn ta do that?" he questioned.

"I think I'm just going to keep that as my little secret," she teased.

"Secret, huh?" he replied pulling her even deeper into his arms and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes. I have to stay mysterious or you will begin to find me boring," she said with a laugh.

"You sweetheart are many things, but boring is definitely not one of them," he returned affectionately.

She looked up into his eyes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he returned as she snuggled in closer quickly falling asleep in his arms.

*************GRAPHIC CONTENT ENDS HERE******************************

**September 18****th****, 2010**

"So, why did ya want ta come here today?" he asked as they walked hand in hand from the beach up the wooden sand covered stairs to the pier.

"Just wanted to," she said with a smile. "You know how much I love riding the Ferris wheel with you."

"Hmm yes I do," he said pulling her close.

"I'm going to buy tickets. I'll be right back," she said with a playful smile.

"Hey, I'll buy them," he answered.

"No, today I want to buy them," she responded defiantly.

"Okay," he said with a laugh wondering if she had something up her sleeve or was simply playing with him.

He watched her as she bought the tickets and practically skipped back to him.

"Got them," she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly.

"What's got ya so excited?" he asked clearly prying for information.

"Spending the day with you," she said with a wink.

He shook his head completely enamored by how cute she was. He pulled her in close as they walked in step towards the ride.

As they stood in line he held her tightly in his arms, and he couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was to have this beautiful woman as his wife. When they approached the gate, she handed their tickets to the operator and climbed in the cart. He quickly joined, and as soon as he was seated she pulled her camera out of her purse. She leaned in close and held out the camera taking a picture of the two of them.

"What's with the picture?" he said with a laugh.

"I want to remember this day forever," she replied.

"Okay, what's really goin' on?" he said getting suspicious.

"What do you mean?" she said with a teasing smile.

"You know exactly what I mean. And I want some answers, or I'm going ta make you give me answers," he said with a grin.

"Make me?" she mocked.

"Yes, make you!" he exclaimed before reaching over and placing his hands under her arms. She erupted in a fit of laughter as his tickling touch sent her into uncontrollable giggles.

"Stop! Stop! I'll tell you. I really will," she cried as tears from laughter fell from her eyes.

At her reply he immediately stopped his playful assault and wrapped his arm around her, as she struggled to catch her breath. Once her breathing had returned to normal, she turned to face him taking his hand into hers.

"Sully, well…" she began looking down as she was clearly at a loss for words.

"Yeah," he ventured a little concerned.

She looked up to meet his eyes once again, and immediately felt awful when she saw the distress behind them.

"Well…I'm pregnant," she said with a small smile.

"No?" he said in disbelief as an enormous smile crept onto his face. "Really? You're pregnant?"

"Yeah," she said with a sweet smile.

"We are going to have a baby?" he exclaimed still having a hard time believing what she was telling him.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

"Oh my God!" he cried as he pulled her onto his lap.

"So, you're happy?" she questioned in awe.

"How could I not be?" he replied in disbelief.

"It's just really soon," she answered.

"No, it's not," he said with a smile, happiness dripping from his voice.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" she gushed. "I was worried that you wouldn't be though. We haven't been married that long…." she returned.

He placed his hand gently across her stomach, as he gazed into her eyes. "Well I couldn't be any happier than I am this very moment. And it doesn't matter how long we've been married," he returned genuinely.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long…" she said as she laid her head on his chest.

"How long have you known?" he wondered.

"Since Thursday. So, two days," she returned.

He chuckled to himself thinking how cute it was that she thought waiting to tell him for two days was a long time.

"I wanted to tell you here though," she explained.

"Why did ya want to tell me on the Ferris wheel?" he said with a sly smile.

"Because this is our spot," she said with a smile.

"So it is," he returned affectionately.

"And I wanted to add another special memory to our spot," she elaborated.

"Hmm I'm so glad ya did. It was the perfect place ta tell me. I love you so much sweetheart," he whispered.

"I love you too," she returned before he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

A few months ago he never would have thought Michaela would be sitting in his arms, as his wife, telling him they were going to have a child. It was one of the happiest days of his life, and he knew it would be a day he would never forget. A memory that had found it's way into his heart, forever.

The End

_Thanks to everyone who has read this story and sent such wonderful comments and feedback my way. Your words are so greatly appreciated. A sequel to this is in the works for the future, and any comments on that are more than welcome. I sincerely hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.- Shannon_


End file.
